M&M's
by Athena Kyle
Summary: When Usagi leaves Mamo for Seiya, can a certain emerald eyed brunette make him love again? What startling new truths will be uncovered from the Silver Millenium? Come follow the story of Endymion and Jupiter. COMPLETE Alternate ending added
1. Something To Talk About

**M and M**  
Chapter One: Something To Talk About  
_Lyrics/Thoughts_

* * *

"Hey Mako can I ask you something?" Mina asked as she and Mako sat down at the Crown Arcade. 

"Sure Mina, what's on your mind?" Mako smiled at the blonde as she looked over the menu, and waited for Motoki to come and take their order.

"Hey gorgeous." Motoki came and pecked Mina on the cheek. "What will it be girls?"

Mina giggled, "The usual." Motoki nodded and winked at Mako as he walked away.

"You're so lucky Mina, he's totally in love with you."

"I know..." Mina sighed dreamily, "Speaking of love, what's going on with you and Mamo?"

"What?!" Mako exclaimed almost choking on the water she was drinking.

"Well you know, you too have been hanging around each other a lot and people have been starting to talk about the two of you."

"We're just friends, we're both orphans, we've both loved and lost, we just understand each other, that's all. There's nothing going on between Ru and I." Mako explained, trying to hide a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Ru?" Mina raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Motoki returned with their order and sat down, "So what are the two most beautiful girls in the world talking about?"

"Actually I was just mentioning to Mako about how cozy she and Mamo have gotten over the past couple of months."

Mako turned an even darker shade of red, "Look at the time, I should run." And with that she got up and left.

She walked past a group of college students, "Look there's the girl that Mamoru Chiba's been dating." They whispered in awe as some of them glared enviously.

Mako's blush grew even deeper if at all possible. What the hell was wrong with everyone, she and Mamo were just friends. _Just friends_ she reassured herself, _although he does look so cute when he smiles, and his lips look so soft and then there was that dream the other night- No! Just friends._

She was so deep in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going, the next thing she knew she bowled over someone. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she immediately apologized.

"Gees Ko, it's nice to see you too!" a very familiar voice joked.

"Mako looked up, "Ru!" she exclaimed, hoping that the blush was gone from her cheeks.

Mamoru stood up, and offered his hand to her, "I was actually just looking for you, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." He smiled his devastatingly handsome smile that made women weak at the knees.

Mako smiled back at him, completely forgetting anything anyone had mentioned about the two of them being a couple, "Sure Ru, I'd love too"

"Great. I'll swing by around 7, I have to go talk to Motoki, I'll see you later."

Mako nodded and headed off as Mamo watched her disappear around the corner before continuing to the Crown Arcade.

* * *

A few hours later Mamo was ringing the doorbell to Mako's apartment, "Come in, I'm almost ready!" she replied through the intercom as she buzzed him in. 

Mamo adjusted his green jacket and headed in. He opened her front door and let himself in, taking a seat in her living room on her couch. He looked around the apartment, it was much like his, spotlessly clean. They were both slightly anal retentive and had to have things super neat.

"Ok I'm ready." Mako appeared from her room wearing a tight black tea length skirt and a sugar pink long sleeve shirt that barely clung to her shoulders.

Mamo stared at her for a moment, "How that jerk Freddy ever let you go is beyond me." Mako's smile faltered a bit as Mamo mentally slapped himself.

"Eh, it's his loss." She recovered graciously.

"Shall we?" Mamo led her out.

The two of them walked for a moment in silence, as Mamo thought back to his conversation with Motoki earlier that day.

**Flashback  
**"Hey Motoki, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Mamo, what's up?" Motoki headed to the counter and took a seat next to his best friend.

"I have this problem." Mamo stared at his hands, "And it's about this girl..."

"Mako, uh huh go on..." Motoki stated knowingly.  
  
Mamo turned to face him, "How do you know?"

The blonde laughed, "Come on Mamo, it's obvious! You too have been inseparable for the past couple months."

"So I'm like that with all the girls." Mamo tried to defend himself.

Motoki shook his head, "Nope, not like how you are with Mako, you too I don't know how to describe it, but everyone can see there's something going on between the two of you."  
**End Flashback**

"So like I was saying, I met Josh Hartnett the other day and he asked me to marry him so I'm flying to Vegas tomorrow."

"**WHAT?!**" Mamo stopped in his tracks and turned Mako to face him.

She laughed, "I was wondering when you were going to start paying attention."

Mamo grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about what Motoki was telling me earlier."

Mako rolled her eyes, "Did he and Mina give you the same speech on how cozy we've become?" She continued walking and didn't notice how nervous Mamo had suddenly become, "I swear, they have entirely too much time on their hands. But it's not only them, it seems that a lot of people think we're together. Isn't that funny?"

"Yea," Mamo half-heartedly laughed, "Funny."

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

"Ya Motoki kept saying that we have an unspoken attraction to one another." She looked at Mamo who just smiled back at her. Sapphire met emerald, "Isn't that crazy." She whispered.

Mamo stepped closer to her, "Ya, crazy."

_We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin'_

"Hey guys what's up!" A bubbly voice broke the two out of their gaze.

"Hey Usa, Seiya." Mako smiled at the couple who had approached them.

Mamo smiled softly at the two, "Hello." He realized that this was the first time that he had seen Usa and Seiya together and didn't feel any type of jealousy or malice towards the man that had stolen Usa from him.

Seiya nodded in response and he and Usa smiled at the picture that Mako and Mamo made together. "Out on a date you two?" Usa grinned as she nudged Mako in the ribs playfully.

Both of them turned pink as they came up with excuses on why they needed to leave. They rushed off quickly leaving Usa and Seiya behind, both laughing. "They need to admit to one another how they feel." Seiya kissed Usa's forhead.

The petite blonde nodded in agreement, "I'm glad that they've both found someone."

* * *

"Do you see what I mean!" Mako exclaimed as they walked through the park, a shortcut to the theatre. "Everyone thinks that there's something going on between the two of us!" This time she didn't miss the look of nervousness that flashed across Mamo's handsome face. "Wait, Mamo, what's wrong?" 

He shook his head, "Nothing, come on, we better hurry up or we're going to miss the movie." He quickened his steps.

Mako slowly followed behind, _Could he- Nah, he couldn't possibly like me... could he? _She shook the foolish thought of him having feelings for her from her mind

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

Mako tried to enjoy the movie but she couldn't help thinking about what everyone had been saying to her. The walk home was a quite one, both parties lost in their own thoughts of the other.

_Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way_

"Well, I had a nice night Ru." Mako smiled nervously at him as they stood outside her door. Ever since she had begun to think of her and him together, she didn't know how to act around him.

"Ya me too, goodnight Ko." He kissed her forehead like he usually did, but this time yearned to kiss her lips. He looked at her lips then into her eyes, asking silently for permission. When her emerald eyes sparkled and she softly licked her lips, he took it as a yes and slowly leaned in, covering her lips with his.

Mako's heart began to pound and she swore she saw stars when his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft, and tender as she hesitantly brought her arms up around his neck. She felt goose bumps on her skin as he responded, by wrapping an arm around her waist, the other caressing her cheek and playing with the strands of her hair. He pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching and deepened the kiss.

Mamo's left hand lost itself in her mass of silky auburn hair, as his right held her tightly to him. Never had a kiss moved him the way this one was. He smiled as he heard Mako whimper in content as his tongue met hers. When he felt the need to breath he slowly pulled away from her resting his forehead against her. He could feel her chest moving up and down, breathing deeply as was he.

His sapphire eyes studied every inch of her face, she was absolutely exquisite, she slowly opened her eyes, and smiled softly at the sight of his handsome face bathed in the moonlight. "Maybe they weren't so crazy after all." She whispered as she brushed a lock of his hair from his face. Mamoru smiled back at her before claiming her lips once again. He blindly fumbled for the door knob and flung it open, lead her inside and the two fell down on the couch, never breaking contact with one another's lips.

_Now that we know it, let's really show it  
Let's give them something to talk about_

_

* * *

Alrighty, I know I shouldn't start a new story without finishing or updating my other ones first, but I couldn't help it!!! The song belongs to Bonnie Rait. I always thought that Mako and Mamo would make a cute couple and I'm sorry for those of you who disagree, but this is fanfiction, and while I **DON'T** own the characters, I can make them do whatever I want!!! Insert evil laugh he he he  
  
Well I also thought that since I have your attention that I would plug my c2 Community, which is a tribute to Mako fans, so if you want to join and be a staff memeber let me know I'll send you an invite... if you just want to suscribe that's cool too...  
  
So yea, that's all for now...  
My reading recommendation for today is **Through a General's Eyes** by All For Love  
  
One love,  
Athena Kyle  
  
PS. Mako's 23, Scouts are 24, Seiya's 25, Mamo, Yaten, Michiru and Motoki are 26, Haruka, Taiki and Setsuna are 27, and Hotaru just turned 20._


	2. The Best Friends Ex Boyfriend

**M & M's**  
Chapter Two: The Best Friends Ex Boyfriend  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Mako smiled contently as she snuggled deeper in Mamo's warm embrace. He laughed softly as his arms tightened tenderly around her; he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and lastly her lips, savoring the sweetness for a moment. Mako opened her eyes and was greeted by Mamoru's azure eyes sparkling happily back at her, "Morning" he whispered kissing her again. 

Mako moaned into the kiss as he deepened it, she stretched her arms above her, "Don't you mean afternoon?" she giggled as he checked his watch, that read 4pm.

"So it is." He propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his palm as his other hand brushed the hair from her face. "I wonder what everyone else is going to say when they find out."

Immediately Mako sat up, "Oh my God," she started to panic, "Oh my God."

"Mako what's wrong?" Mamoru sat up and tried to calm the brunette down.

"I'll tell you what they're going to say! They're going to flip out; I mean I just hooked up with a best-friends-ex-boyfriend, that's like breaking the number one rule of friends! Besides what if this thing with Seiya is just a phase and Usa decides later on she wants you back. And you of course will go running to her with open arms, leaving me alone," she turned to him with tears in her eyes, "And I couldn't bare that."

"Mako!" he grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Usa's in love with Seiya. And the feelings I've developed for you run too deep to ignore. Even if she did want me back, I'd need time to make sure if what I'm feeling for you is mutual and if it's real." He gently wiped her tears away.

She smiled at him through her tears, "It's definitely mutual." She whispered before she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Their kiss was interrupted when Mako's phone rang. She giggled while Mamo groaned in annoyance; "Hello!" she answered the phone.

"My... someone's chipper this afternoon," Mina observed,

"Ya well I had a great dream." Mako smiled as Mamo entwined his fingers with his.

"You bum!" Mina exclaimed, "I wish I could sleep in like that! Anywho, I was calling to see if you wanted to join the rest of us in going out to dinner at the new restaurant downtown."

"Who's the rest of us?"

"Well so far, it's me and Toki, Usa and Seiya, Rei and Yuuchiro, Ami and Greg, Toki's trying to get a hold of Mamo right now to see if he wants to come too."

Just then Mamoru's cell phone went off, Mako mentally cursed as Mamo fumbled to reach his phone.

Mina on the other hand heard the rustling of another person with Mako and the ringing of a cell phone, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked slyly.

Mako flushed as Mamo answered his phone and stepped out of the room so that Mina wouldn't hear him. "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

Mina covered the receiver of the phone and looked at her husband who was talking to Mamo, "He's at Mako's house! I think he spent the night!" she exclaimed happily to him.

"Mamoru, you sly bastard you! I never thought you'd move on your feelings so strongly!" Motoki laughed as Mamo stuttered, shocked at how the blonde could know where he was.

"What are you talking about Motoki?"

"Don't play dumb with me man, I know you're at Mako's. Rumor has it you stayed the night."

"I'd check my sources. Anyway what did you want?" he quickly changed the subject.

"The group is heading down to Paradise Cove, the new restaurant in town, just wondering if you wanted to come. I know that Mina is asking Mako right now."

Mamoru blushed at the thought of the brunette in the next room, "Sure I'll go, what time?"

"Around 7 for drinks and dinner at 8."

"We'll be there."

"We?" Motoki picked up on Mamo's slip up.

"Me, I'll be there." Without waiting for a response he hung up, and ran a hand through his hair. He opened the bedroom door and watched as Mako said goodbye to Mina and hung up the phone.

She smiled at him, "I suppose we'll have some explaining to do tonight huh?"

He chuckled as he crawled back into bed with her, "Are you kidding, with the gossipers Mina and Motoki thinking that we spent the night together, we've got major damage control to do!"

She took his hand in hers and kissed it before bringing it to her heart, "You don't regret anything do you?"

"The only thing I regret is not telling you how I felt sooner." He kissed her forehead as she blushed. "Well I better get going," he stood up, "I need to get ready for tonight, I have a hot date with an even hotter girl." He winked at her as she giggled.

"Alright," she stood up as well. "I'll see you later." She walked him to the door.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30"

"I can't wait."

And with that he kissed her a searing kiss goodbye.

* * *

Mako sat in front of her vanity, carefully applying mascara, completing her look. She smiled as she stared at her reflection, she had brushed her hair till it shone, her lips were a soft pink and her sheer eye shadow sparkled softly in the light. She sprayed on some body spray as the doorbell rang. She adjusted the straps on her dress, "Coming!" she yelled as she stood up, she slipped on her heels and headed to the door. She opened the door and smiled, "Ru." Mamoru's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the Jovian princess. She giggled as he stared; she twirled around once, the skirt of the dress flaring slightly as she did so, "Do you like it?" 

Mamo nodded, still speechless, the black dress was suited perfectly for Mako's tall feminine figure. The top was cut modestly low, showing a slight bit of cleavage, the rest of the dress fit her body tastefully tights to her hips where it became looser and A-symmetrical.

"You look wow." He finally managed to get out, "Here this is for you." He handed her a perfect pink rose, which she stuck behind her ear.

"Thanks, you look wow too." She smiled as she looked him over. His white dress shirt was starched and pressed, the top three buttons undone, showing a hint of his oh-so-glorious chest. His black slacks, with matching black jacket were taylor made for him, making him look devastatingly handsome.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm as he kissed her softly.

Mako giggled, as she linked her arm with his, "We shall."

* * *

Mamo looked over at Mako as he stopped at a red light; she was staring out the window. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, it was no wonder she was a princess. She had this glow about her that he had just barely begun to notice. He reached for her hand and gently kissed it, not feeling the slightest bit nervous at the warm feeling spreading through out his being. She turned to him and smiled softly, a hint of pink on her cheeks. The two leaned in and kissed tenderly, they were interrupted by the honking of a horn, the light had turned green. Mako giggled as Mamo shifted his Ferarri into gear and drove, his hand still holding hers. 

Mako watched Mamo as he watched the road, _never in my wildest dreams... _She had to admit that when she first met Mamoru Chiba she thought that he was some sort of God, placed on earth to simply grace women with his presence. When she found out that Usagi was dating him, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Never in all her years of romantic daydreaming, did she ever expect to be with him. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned and gave her a quick smile, which was enough to have her insides flip flop and her heart skip a beat. She looked at their hands which were still joined and loved how well they felt together. Mamo's hands were strong yet tender, she knew that no matter what happened, they would be powerful enough to protect her from harm yet tender enough to caress her gently.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived at Paradise Cove, the hip new restaurant in town. The valet opened the door for Mako and helped her step out, oblivious to the lust filled looks she was recieving from the men around her, she wrapped her shawl around her body, shielding herself from the cool breeze of the night. Mamo wrapped an arm around her, making the valet and those around know that she was taken. Mako smiled inwardly at his show, and kissed him softly to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. 

They walked in and immediately all eyes were on them, they did after all make a strikingly good looking couple. They both smiled graciously albeit somewhat nervously under the attention as they headed to the bar where their friends were waiting.

Upon seeing them, Usa marched up to Mako, "How could you?" She fumed.

"What?" Mako suddenly dreaded what her best friend would say or do to her.

"Don't you "**what**" me... You two are going out are you not?"

"Ya, but-" Mako stuttered.

"How could you not tell me? I'm so happy for you?" Usa launched her arms around the taller girl, taking both Mako and Mamo by surprise.

"You are?" Mamo asked cautiously as he too was pulled into a hug by the meat-ball headed blonde.

"Yea, we all are." She motioned to the rest of the group who nodded in agreement, "We were wondering when you two were going to see it for yourselves that you made an adorable couple."

The pair blushed slightly at the comment. "Thanks Usa, you have no idea how much this means to me." Mako whispered.

Usagi smiled, "What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't ok with it? Even a blind man could see the attraction between you two."

Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief, and then Usagi turned on him, "I swear to you, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." She then smiled as she turned to Mako, "The same goes for you missy."

"I wouldn't dream of it." They smiled as the replied in unison.

"I need to... uh... powder my nose." Mina exclaimed suddenly, as she gestured to the girls.

"Me too!" Rei chimed in, as Ami and Usa got up as well, they looked at Mako who simply smiled,

"I don't need to go."

The guys snickered as their counterparts faces fell, and then burst out laughing as the girls grabbed Mako and dragged her to the ladies room.

"Order me a mojito!" she managed to get out before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

While Mako was gone, the guys turned on Mamo, "So you and Mako eh? It's about time!" Yuuchiro exclaimed, as he gave Mamo a hearty pat on the back. 

"Yea, they even spent last night together, huh Mamo?" Motoki nudged him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mamoru shook his head, "No, well yes, but nothing happened."

"Right... You expect us to believe that you spent that night with a woman like Mako and nothing happened." Greg added sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"It's the truth, nothing happened, and I don't care if you guys believe me or not." Mamo brushed them off as he ordered a mojito for Mako and a Heineken for himself.

"You and Mako look really good together." Seiya cautiously approached Mamo.

"Thanks Seiya, so do you and Usa." He replied sincerely.

Seiya beamed, "Thank you your highness that means a lot to me."

Mamoru smiled him, "Please, call me Mamoru or Mamo."

_**Meanwhile with the girls**_

"So Mako, spill!" Mina demanded as soon as the entered the bathroom; she locked the door to ensure their privacy.

"Nothing happened; I don't know what you're talking about!" Mako leaned casually against the sink.

"He spent the night with you! What do you mean nothing happened?" she exclaimed.

"He spent the night?" Rei, Ami and Usagi all exclaimed.

Mako turned pink, "Alright, yes he did stay the night, but nothing happened!" The girls just stared at her with that _'ya right, and I was born yesterday'_ look, "Alright fine! We made out like teenagers, but that's it!" Mako crumbled under the gaze of her fellow senshi. "And we slept together, not "**slept together** slept together, but actually slept." she clarified quickly as she looked at Usagi, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Usa smiled, "I'm totally fine, I couldn't love Mamo the way I know you can. I can see it in his eyes, he loved me, but he never looked at me the way he looks at you. He didn't love me the way I know he's capable of loving you. He and I were together because of who we were in the past, not for who we are now."

Mako smiled and pulled the petite blonde into a hug, "Thanks Usa, it means a lot to me to know you're ok with this."

"Like the woman said, what kind of friend would she be if she wasn't? Even a deaf person could see the attraction!"

"Er, Mina, it's even a blind person could see..." Ami corrected her as Rei sweat-dropped.

"Ya ya ya, whatever Aims." Mina giggled as she waved off the blue haired genius, causing the rest of the girls to simply shake their heads and laugh.

* * *

The girls returned to the bar just as the hostess was coming to seat them. Mamoru handed Makoto her drink and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Apparently I **had** to use the bathroom." She whispered. 

He chuckled softly, "One day you're going to have to explain why girls always go to the bathroom in groups."

"It's one of the great mysteries of the universe, for a man to understand would cause the universe to implode." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

This caused Mamo to laugh a little louder, "In other words, don't ask?" he pulled out her chair for her.

"Hm... You learn quick." She teased kissing him on the cheek before sitting down.

He took a seat next to her squeezing her hand gently, "Order whatever you want, tonight it's on me."

"Hey you guys here that? Mamoru's treating!" Motoki announced as he grinned like a fool at his best friend.

"You know what? Since I'm in such a good mood, and I have a wonderful woman by my side," he looked at Mako who was blushing, "I think I will treat. Go nuts guys, it's all on me tonight."

The group cheered happily, as Usagi stood up, "I propose a toast," she waited for everyone to raise their glass, "To friends, family, and the promise of a new love. May we all, always be together and happy."

"Banzai!" they cried merrily as they touched glasses, each guy claiming their respective girls with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Alrighty another chapter done… The third chapter is already in the works... I think I'll go into a little more detail on the other couples and how they got together, while still attempting to keep the focus on Mako and Mamo. Oh yea, I forgot to mention, that I don't own the characters... Thank you's:  
**Raven Kino:** Thanks muchacha for the love! Hope my email helped a bit  
**Cris:** Thanks, as always you rock!  
**Babymar-mar:** Glad you like it! You rock too!  
**Becks:** Yay! You were able to read it! Hope that this chapter is readable for you too! ttyl! 

Alrighty, my reading reccomendation for today is, **_Happily Ever After or Something Like That_** by _Deadly Diva_. It's in my favorites so go check it out!

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	3. Breathe

**M & M's**  
Chapter Three: Breathe  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Mako and Mamo returned to her apartment, "Do you want to come up for some coffee?" she questioned as he walked her to the elevator. 

Mamoru nodded, "Sure that sounds great."

"Make yourself at home." She kissed him before heading to the kitchen, turning on the stereo on her way. Frank Sinatra's _Summer Wind_ softly filled the air.

Mamoru followed her and stood in the archway, watching as she sang along and gracefully moved to Old Blue Eyes smooth voice. He was hypnotized by her movements; she twirled with the grace that only a princess could posses, stopping suddenly when she noticed him standing there. He walked up to her and took her in his arms, and began to move with her, dancing in the kitchen.

Mako became intoxicated by the scent of Mamoru's earthy cologne. His deep sensual voice whispered the words of the song in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers of delight through her body.

Mamoru smiled and kissed her ear as he felt her melt further into his embrace. He gently twirled her around and dipped her as the song ended, enjoying the sight of her dress straining to keep her curvaceous breast covered. She smiled as he leaned over kissing her collar bone, working his way up her neck to her lips, slowly pulling her up in the process. He licked her bottom lip, tasting the minty remnants of her mojitos.

The oven dinged breaking the two from their embrace. "I had some coffee cake that I heated up." She explained as she pulled the baked goodie from the oven.

Mamoru grabbed the coffee pot and a couple of mugs and followed her out to the balcony, with a small table and an old, but very cozy looking couch.

Makoto's view overlooked the lake at Juuban Park. The moon shone brightly and reflected in the water, as the stars shone like diamonds strewn across black velvet.

They sat down, Mako snuggled up against Mamo, she cut a piece of coffee cake, and blew on it softly, driving Mamo crazy as her lips curved into an adorable pout as she cooled off the cake. She offered the piece to Mamo, who just as seductively ate it.

The nutty caramel coffee taste, exploded deliciously in his mouth, "Mako, you truly are a gifted cook."

Mako blushed as she fed him another piece, "Thank you, I've been flirting with the idea of quitting my job and going to culinary school."

Mamo smiled, "From what I've sampled of your cooking, culinary school is not needed." His smile grew bigger as her blush deepened. "But if it's something you really want to do, then go for it."

"What I would really like is to someday open my own restaurant." She sighed dreamily.

"Then do it, follow your dreams Mako, you have the power to make them come true." She smiled shyly as she fed him another bite, "When you open your restaurant I'll definitely be your first customer."

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather serve first." She smiled kissing him tenderly, tasting her own coffee cake on his lips.

"I think you already are." He smirked sexily as she kissed her again. He deepened the kiss, pulling her to his lap, smiling inwardly as she purred in contentment. She pulled her hair tie out, letting it tumble down in silky soft waves.

Mamo became lost in the sweet vanilla scent of her shampoo as he lowered her to the couch.

* * *

Ami and Greg returned to their apartment, "Makoto and Mamoru are so cute together." She sighed dreamily. 

"Cuter than you and me?" he pouted playfully as he put his arms around her.

"Well, no, but they come a close second." She smiled softly at him.

Greg kissed her softly before heading to the bedroom, "Are you coming to bed?" he called out.

"In a minute, I'll be right there." Ami wondered off to her study. She sat down at her desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a small box. She opened it revealing a dried rose, a movie ticket stub and napkin from Tabemono. She leaned back in her chair as she thought back to her first date with Greg.

**Flashback**  
Three years ago Ami had been in Germany, studying at one of the worlds most prestigious medical schools. She had enjoyed the time and the experience she was gaining, but had become increasingly homesick. She had just typed an email to Mako about how much she missed the brunettes cooking, when someone bumped into her.

Ami turned around only to face a rather boyishly handsome young man, who was profusely apologizing, "I'm so sorry."

"Iie, iie, I mean, it's ok." She smiled.

"Hey, you're Ami Mizuno, you're ranked number one in the class."

Ami blushed, "And you are?"

He extended his hand, "Greg Anderson, number two." He smiled his lopsided grin, which made her stomach flip-flop. She took his hand and he kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ami."

"Likewise Greg."

"I was about to go get some coffee and then study for our O-Chem midterm at the little café down the street, would you like to join me?"

Ami smiled and nodded, "I'd like that. Just let me send this email." She quickly read through it before hitting send. "Alright, let's go." She grabbed her books and stood up.

He led her out of the library, "I didn't mean to read your email, but I couldn't help reading part of your email, the part about you missing your friends home cooking. I can't offer you that, since I can't cook to save my life, but there's a Japanese restaurant that I've found." She looked at him skeptically, "It's owned by an elderly Japanese couple," he tried to convince her of its authenticity, "It's called Tabemono, and I'd love to take you there after our midterm if you'd like to go with me." He blushed as he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and looked at the ground.

Ami blushed, _He just asked me out, I can't believe it,_ "Sure Greg, I'd like that."  
**End Flashback**

She closed the box and carefully placed it back in the drawer, before heading to the bedroom and the waiting arms of her fiancé.

* * *

The next morning Mamo woke up before Mako, he smiled as he kissed her forehead softly, careful not to wake her up.  
  
_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away_

The early morning light gently crept into her room, softly caressing her face, making her skin glow and her hair turn several shades of brown, she had an ethereal beauty around her that pulled him in.

Mako felt someone staring at her and opened her eyes, she blushed as she realized Mamoru was staring back at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she yawned, "Go back to sleep my little princess, it's still early." He gathered her into his arms, she smiled as she snuggled into his embrace.

She heard him yawn, and soon his breathing was steady, he too had fallen back to sleep. Mako kissed his neck, "Good night Ru." she whispered softly as she fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

* * *

_  
Mamo woke up later to Mako walking in holding a tray of breakfast. "Good morning!" she chirped cheerily as she placed the tray on his lap and removed the lid revealing eggs benedict, bacon, toast a glass of orange juice and coffee. 

"Mako you're going to spoil me." He scolded playfully.

Mako bowed, "Well your majesty, as the prince of Earth, it is my job as a member of the Imperial Court of the Silver Millennium to serve you."

Mamo laughed, "Alright, then I order you to share this breakfast with me and to join me for dinner later on tonight."

She giggled, as he fed her a piece of eggs benedict, "Only if you let me cook."

"As you wish princess." He kissed her hand.

"Same goes for me your grace, your wish is my command." 

Mamo just stared at her, lost in the emerald depths of her eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion in them, they truly were the window to her soul. Her eyes shined with tenderness and adoration towards him, and he knew that her eyes could never lie to him. Silence filled the room, and all he could hear was the sound of her breathing, and his heart beating in his ears. He reached for her and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, slightly surprised by the flame that was ignited within him at her touch. 

_I can feel you breath  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
I can feel you breathe_

Mako stared back at him, and could feel all the barriers she had put around her heart begin to fade away. Ever since Freddy had broken her heart, she had closed it off, vowing to never let anyone in again. But here, now, in this moment, Mamo was doing what no one before had been able to do, and surprisingly, she wasn't afraid to let him in, the emotions she felt for him were too strong to deny. Mamo expertly moved the tray from his lap to the nightstand, never breaking eye contact with her.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

He pulled her close, he kissed her tenderly yet passionately. She looked up into his eyes and was taken back by the intense loving gaze she saw in his cerulean orbs. His eyes sent ripples of excitement flowing through her body. As if reading her mind, he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned back, allowing him to lower her to the bed. The cool sheets coming in contact with her back was a nice contrast to the warm body coming in contact with her front.

He kissed her again, then again with more intensity. She looked at him looked at where his hand was, then back at him. Mamo pulled away, he had no idea that his hand had wondered to her chest. She smiled shyly, and brought it back to where it had been. His expression was shocked, he looked deep into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He found it incredibly hard to resist her.

Mako pulled him to her, "I've never wanted anything more in my life." She kissed him passionately then paused, "Just go slow," she whispered. "I've never done this before."

Mamo ran his hands up and down her body slightly startled at her admission, held her tenderly in his arms. She slowly slipped out of silk pajama pants as he did the same; she lifted her arms as he helped her out of her top. Then there they were, together, in each other's arms, totally aware of everything about one another.

Mamo pulled her in for another searing kiss, as his hands traveled down her sides to her hips. The warm touch of his hands only served to fan the fire that was rapidly growing inside her. She tossed her head back into the pillows giving him more access to her neck, she gasped in shock as she felt where one of his hands was wandering. "Its ok Kirei, just relax." he whispered before kissing her ear.

Mamo smiled to himself as he dipped a finger into her, feeling her body squirm beneath his. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, reaching for him, as he continued to tease her sensitive little nub. The sounds of her panting soon filled his ears as he watched her struggle to reach something she knew only he could give her.

He chuckled a little as she groaned when he stopped a moment before she reached her climax. He shifted his body to rest in between her legs, he placed his arms beside her and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked into her eyes one more time, to make sure that she was ready, he cringed when he saw a flash of hesitation, but as soon as it had come it passed, and was replaced by raw passion and burning desire. He gently worked his way in, forcing himself to go slow, trying to be as tender as possible. He felt her tense up beneath him, "It's ok Kirei, I promise I'll go slow." he waited until she relaxed to go a bit further. He stopped when he felt resistance, shocked that all of her years as a senshi hadn't already broken the barrier. He pulled back slightly then rocked forward, pushing against the barrier a little more. He did this a few more times, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of him inside her.

Mako looked up at him, his eyes were shut and he had a look of grief that marred his handsome face. She ran a hand through his hair and caressed his cheek, wondering if she had done something wrong.

Mamo opened his eyes and stared down into her bright green eyes, so full of hope, innocents, and love? Was it love in her eyes? All of a sudden he felt so unworthy of her, he found himself shaking. He was afraid of hurting her, more so than he had been with Usagi, yet he knew it would be unavoidable.

He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her lips apologetically, before thrusting forward tearing through her virginity, filling her completely. Mamo held her tightly to him as she felt him squirm, trying to separate herself from him. He moved his mouth to her ear whispered over and over how sorry he was as he felt her tears trickling down her cheek. He held her as she slowly calmed down, he wiped her tears away, "I'm so sorry Kirei, but I promise you it will get better."

He waited a few more moments before he began to move. Mako felt him beginning to move and soon the pain she had felt melted away and was replaced by an intense feeling she could not put into words.

When her moans and sighs indicated to him that she was at the height of her desire, he sped up, anxious to find his own release as well. He kissed her neck as she tossed her head back, her fingers gripping the sheets as her toes curled. Her back arched bringing her closer to him and she moaned in utmost pleasure, her inner walls clamped down on him as she rode out the waves of her first ever release. Seeing her so content was all that Mamo needed and he too was driven over the edge.

His arms no longer able to support his body gave way, and he collapsed on top of her. She held her to him her hands rubbing his back lightly, both bodies shimmered with a fine layer of sweat.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his heart beating against her breast.

She smiled, "Yes." she kissed him softly as she tucked a strand of his dark hair behind his ear.

He gently caressed her cheek, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, quite." she replied dreamily. He withdrew himself from her and lay down beside her, where he gathered her into his arms spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her and she entwined her fingers with his, and kissed them before bringing their joined hands to rest by her heart.

Mamo pulled the blankets up over them, and kissed her shoulder as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Mina woke up and smiled as she looked at her blonde haired husband sleeping next to her. She gently brushed a golden lock of hair from his face and instinctively he snuggled closer to her, causing her to giggle softly. Sometimes it tripped her out that Motoki Furuhata chose her. 

She cuddled into his embrace and just watched him sleep, lost in memories of their first date a year and a half ago.

**Flashback  
**Mina sat in the Crown Arcade at the counter; she rested her head on the smooth cool surface.

"What can I get for you?" a cheerful voice broke into her thoughts. Mina slowly looked up, "Minako? What's wrong?" he leaned on the counter in front of her, worry clearly written on his face.

"Nothing, it's stupid." She tried to smile.

"It can't be stupid if you're that upset over it." He tried to coax her to tell.

Mina sighed, "Well as you probably already know, next week is Naru Osaka and Umino Gurio's wedding and everyone has a date except me. Usa has Seiya, Ami had Greg, Rei has Yuuchiro, Mako and Mamo decided to go as friends, since they've bonded after she lost Shino and he lost Usa... and me, who do I have?"

"Me." Motoki filled in.

Mina stopped her rambling, "Huh?"

Motoki took a deep breath in realizing that he had spoken out loud._ Well here goes nothing_. "Mina," he took her hand in his, "I would be honored to be your date to the wedding."

Mina shook her head, "I don't want you to feel obligated to take me."

"I didn't mean it that way, it's just that- well." He stuttered.

"Well what?"

"I've had a crush on you for a while, I've just been to afraid too say anything."

"Really?" Mina's heart soared, for she had always admired Motoki from afar.

Motoki smiled, "Really. Now would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to this wedding on Saturday?"

Mina nodded her head, "Yes!" she squealed with joy. The door jingled and Mako walked in, waving to Mina and Motoki. "The ceremony is at 5, dinner to follow at 6:30. The girls are all getting ready at Mako's where the guys are picking us up at 4:15." She got up as Mako told her to hurry, "I have to go, Mako and I are going shopping for a dress to wear to the wedding, I'll see you Saturday!" she leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him blush before running out with Mako.  
**End Flashback**

She smiled as she remembered what an amazing night she had had with Motoki. Three months later he had proposed, and now, here they were, husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Furuhata.

* * *

Alrighty, yay! I finished another chapter!! My first lemon... I know I only explained how Ami/Greg, Minako/Motoki got together, I'll explain Usa/Seiya and Rei/Yuuchiro in the next chapter... Song belongs to Faith Hill, or whoever wrote it... I know she sang it... anywho I don't own it or the characters. I got the info on Molly and Melvin's Japanese names from the Sailormoon website's frequently asked questions (FAQ) link. Part of my lemon scene was inspired by a piece I read written by Jubei. 

**Thank You's:  
****Angela Oaks:** Thanks so much! It's always nice to know that people enjoy my work.  
**Mako-chan Fan:** There are a couple other Mako/Mamo stories that I've come across, unfortunately the authors don't seem to be writing anymore... and I've never heard of Kampai, but Banzai is the Japanese word for Cheers.  
**Clemen:** Awww.... I love you too! You're so sweet, you rock too!  
**Babymarmar:** I wouldn't worry too much about Mamo's credit card, he is a Doctor after all... Thanks for the support!  
**Ange De Bleu:** I can see where your coming from with the kiss, but I have to disagree... I have been kissed with such intensity that it took my breath away, leaving me both literally and figuratively breathless, but I will concede, for the most part kisses are soft and tender. Sucks that your boy lives so far away... I hate long distance things... although when you finally do see one another, making up for the time spent apart is the best... Take care chica!  
**Cris:** Mucho mahalos! And thanks as always for the support!  
**Elara2:** Thanks for the sweet comments on my work as well as my taste! Glad you like my recommendations, and if you come across any stories that you think I'd like feel free to leave me the title and author in your review and I'll definitely check it out! Thanks again! BTW, I LOVED _The Letter_ I really hope that you write a sequel of Neph responding to Mako!  
**Becks:** Thanks for leaving me with Greg's name, although I already knew it, I wanted his name to be Greg so that I could have him meet Ami at Med School... Anywho I had a blast seeing you and the family again. I'll have to stop by again soon, till I do say Hi hi to them for me!

Reading recommendation for today is: _**I'll Stand By You** _by _Letters to Rome_ it's a wonderfully done Mako/Motoki story, it's in my favorites so go check it out!

One Love,  
Athena Kyle


	4. I Do

**M & M's  
**Chapter 4: I Do  
_Thoughts/Lyrics

* * *

_

_**A year and a half ago**_

The girls were getting ready to attend Naru's wedding at Mako's apartment, it was a frenzy of brushes, make-up and hair curlers. The girls were all bridesmaids, with Usagi as the maid of honor. The girls wore matching strapless gowns that hug their bodies to their hips, where in gently fanned out, creating a princess like skirt. Each dress was in a pastel version the girls' respective color, Mina had a peach dress, Ami's was periwinkle, Rei's was whisper pink, and Mako's was jade. Usagi couldn't very well wear white, so her dress was a silvery gray. The girls had all decided to wear their hair up for the occasion. They all had their hair up in a bun, Mako's only difference being her trademark tendrils that framed her face.

The girls were surprisingly finished getting ready by the time the guys arrived. Five limo doors opened as the men that stepped out left the girls breathless, all looking devastatingly handsome in their tuxedos. "My, if I didn't know any better I'd think I was looking at the next James Bond." Mina gushed as she pinned a white rose buttoner on Motoki's lapel.

"Shaken not stirred." He joked back as he extended his arm to escort her to the limo that was waiting outside.

Ami kissed her husband of two months tenderly, "You know Mrs. Anderson it's not nice to look better than the bride." Greg smiled as she blushed.

"Oh stop it." She gushed as her cheeks flushed, making it hard to pin the rose to his tux. "You look quite dashing yourself, Mr. Anderson."

"With you by my side, I can do no wrong." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to their limo.

"You look beautiful Rei." Yuuchiro commented as she too pinned his buttoner on.

"Did you bring your guitar?" she questioned ignoring his compliment all together. Naru had asked if Rei would sing at her wedding, of course Rei couldn't say no, and Yuuchiro had volunteered to accompany her on his guitar.

Yuuchiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, which was surprisingly combed, "Yes, it's in the limo."

"Good, I'm glad you did something right!" she didn't even wait for him to offer his arm as she headed out to the limo.

Yuuchiro sighed disappointedly, not noticing the looks of pity he was receiving from those who remained.

"Poor guy," Usa watched him walk out to the limo to join Rei. She turned back to Seiya whom she had just started dating a month ago. So far they had gone out every weekend, but they had yet to make it official. She pinned the buttoner on his lapel, "Thanks for agreeing to take me." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile, "I am honored that you asked me." He kissed her hand before leading her out to their awaiting limo.

Mako watched as Mamo watched Usa leave in the arms of another man, she gingerly took his hand in hers, causing him to face her, "Are you ok?" she could see the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide.

"No, but I will be," he watched the limo drive off, "I just want her to be happy, and if she's happy with Seiya, then so be it."

Mako pinned his buttoner and fixed his tie, "Well then you're bigger person than I am, because I still want Freddy to rot in hell for what he did to me." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Mamo turned to the woman who had quickly become his closest confidant, "I've told you a million times Mako, that man's an idiot for letting you go."

"As is Usagi, don't give up on love Mamo, cause once you do, love gives up on you."

That caused Mamo to chuckle, "Writing for Hallmark now are we?"

Mako giggled as they headed out to the remaining limo, "That was kind of corny wasn't it?" she laughed more as Mamo nodded, "But it cheered you up." She winked before disappearing into the limo.

"That it did." He smiled getting in after her.

* * *

The wedding had been a beautiful ceremony, Naru's mother had spared no expense and the reception kicked off at the prestigious Starlight Tower's, penthouse ballroom. 

Mako watched Mamo as he watched Seiya twirl Usagi around the dance floor, pain and longing evident in his eyes. "Come on Mamo; let's show them how it's done." She smiled as she stood up, offering him her hand.

Mamo smiled back at her and agreed, letting her lead him to the dance floor.

A slow waltz began to play as the two swept gracefully across the dance floor. Other couples paused and moved to the side to watch the Prince of Earth and Princess of Jupiter dance. _I had almost forgotten how graceful she is_ Mamo thought as the pair continued to delight the audience. _She fits better in my arms then Usako did._ He pulled her closer into his arms; he watched her cheerful expression as he lifted her and gracefully set her back down, her arms coming to rest around his neck. They lost themselves in one another's eyes as the song ended, people around them began to clap, but neither of them noticed. _She's the perfect height to kiss_ he thought as he watched her lick her lips tentatively.

Mako stared up at Mamo, _He's so dreamy_ she inwardly sighed, _His arms are so strong yet he holds me with such tenderness and care._ She watched as his gaze slipped to her lips, which she nervously licked, a growing desire to kiss him invaded her being.

Right before they could act on their desire they were interrupted when Rei went on stage. Mamo and Mako quickly parted from one another and returned to their seats as Rei began to sing.

Mako and Mamo kept sneaking glances at one another while Rei sang Naru and Umino's wedding song, _The Theme from Ice Castles. _She finished the song to a jubilant applause and exited the stage, yet Yuuchiro stayed.

"Hey everybody," he nervously repositioned himself in front of the mic. "Uh, Seiya, and I wrote this song and we would like to dedicate it with the help of Umino to the women in our lives." He began to play his guitar and Seiya and Umino joined him onstage.

Yuuchiro:_ All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
_

Umino:_ Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me cause I  
_

All:_ I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

Seiya:_ In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
_

Umino_: In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Till my dying day  
_

All:_ I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

Yuuchiro:_ If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
Oh, I do_

Usa and Naru were near tears, while Rei remained indifferent. When the song ended, Naru and Usa enveloped their men in showers of hugs and kisses, Yuuchiro received a glare from the raven haired miko.

Heartache and pain evident in his face, he simply walked off the stage, and out of the ballroom, brushing by a group of girls who had instantly become "Yuuchiro groupies".

"Rei don't be bitch! Go after him!" Mako pushed her towards the door Yuuchiro had just disappeared through, but Rei didn't budge.

"I can't believe he embarrassed me like that!" she exclaimed as she stalked off in the opposite direction.

Mako couldn't believe Rei's dismissal, and felt sorry for Yuuchiro, rising from her seat, she went after him. She caught up with him waiting for the elevator. "Hey Yuuchiro," she approached him softly.

He turned to face her, and the sadness in his eye broke Mako's heart, "Tell Rei and her grandfather goodbye for me, I'm leaving, I finally realize she's never going to love me."

"You're not even going to go back to the temple to say goodbye to Rei's grandfather?"

"No, that old goat will end up convincing me to stay, which will just add to my heartache."

Mako nodded knowingly and hugged him gently, "I wish you well then my friend, although I do wish you would stay."

He shook his head sadly, his bangs falling in his face, "There's nothing left for me here."

"Where will you go?"

He shrugged, "Probably back home, to live the life that my parents wanted of me."

Mako nodded, "Well wherever you go, please keep in touch, let me know you are safe every once in awhile."

Yuuchiro stepped into the elevator, "I will," he mustered a sad smile, "Thanks Mako, you've always been a true friend."

Mako smiled softly at him as the doors began to close, "Yuuchiro?" he looked up, "It was a beautiful song." Her heart warmed slightly as Yuuchiro gave her a real smile before he disappeared behind the metal doors.

* * *

Mako returned to the ballroom to an ecstatic Usagi, "Oh my Mako! Seiya just asked me to be his girlfriend!" she squealed in delight, "It's official! We're finally a couple!" 

"That's great Usa, I'm happy for the both of you." She smiled as she hugged the odango'd girl and watched her bounce off to tell the next person she could get her hands on.

Mako scanned the room and found Rei sulking in the corner, near the open bar. She couldn't let what Rei had done to poor Yuuchiro go, she was going to give Rei a piece of her mind, "What the hell is your problem?" She demanded as she twirled Rei around, forcing the priestess to face her.

"Lay off Mako, you don't understand."

"You're right! I don't understand. He's crazy about you! He worships the ground you walk on, he wrote an incredibly beautiful song for you, he's done everything you've asked him to and still you deny him the only thing he's ever wanted from you!" Mako ranted, as she began to remember what it was like when she had been in a position similar to Yuuchiro with Freddy.

"Oh yea, and what's that?"

"A chance, that's all he's ever wanted, was a chance to win your heart, and yet you can't even get over yourself to let the boy try. I mean I always knew you were a bitch, but damn Rei."

Rei turned to Mako, tears in her eyes, "I'm scared alright!" she exclaimed, as Mako's eyes grew in surprise.

"Scared of what?"

"What might happen if I give in to my heart. What if he leaves me like my dad left my mom?"

Mako softened and pulled her friend into a hug, "Rei, Yuuchiro's nothing like your father, he'd never do anything to hurt you and you know it."

"I'm scared of loosing myself in him." She admitted.

Mako chuckled softly, "Rei, you'll never loose yourself, Yuuchiro won't let you loose who you are, but he will help you on your journey of who you're meant to be."

Rei stepped out of the Jovian's embrace, "You know what you're right, I can't believe that I've let something like the fear of my father hold me back from the one thing I've craved, love." She looked out into the crowd, "Help me find Yuuchiro."

"Oh no!" Mako gasped remembering what Yuuchiro had said, "Rei, he's leaving! He wanted me to tell you and your grandfather goodbye! He wasn't even going to go back to the temple."

Rei's face paled as she came to the realization that she may have lost him for good this time. "I've got to find him!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the grand ballroom.

* * *

Mako smiled at her retreating form, "Go get your prince." She whispered. Suddenly she was being wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, as familiar cologne lingered in the air. 

"Care for another dance?"

Mako turned around, "Mamo you scared me," she punched him lightly, and laughed when he feigned being hurt, "And yes, I would love another dance."

"What'd you say to Rei that made her go running like that?" Mamoru inquired as the twirled around the dance floor.

"Just that if she didn't admit her feeling to Yuuchiro now, she may loose him for good... more less." She smiled innocently.

Mamo laughed, "It's about time someone talked some sense into that girl, she's liked him for a long time, but just been to damn proud to admit it."

Mako simply nodded, knowing that Rei would rather people know that it was her pride and not her fear that held her back from love

* * *

_Meanwhile Outside_

Rei had run out into the streets, looking for Yuuchiro. _He couldn't have gotten far_; she steadied her breathing as she began to meditate to find out where he was headed, as soon as she got a reading she tore off down the street in the direction of his energy. Years of being Sailor Mars had made her a master in running in heels, so she caught up to his lanky downtrodden figure in no time.

"Yuuchiro!" she called out.

Yuuchiro heard someone call his name, someone that sounded a lot like Rei, _Nah, you're just hearing things my man... wishful thinking is all. _He continued walking until he was spun around quickly, and before he could respond, soft lips crushed demandingly against his own, kissing him hungrily. His eyes widened when he realized whose lips were passionately assaulting his own. After a few moments they broke apart, "Rei what are you doing here?"

"Mako told me you were leaving," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Please don't leave me Yuuchiro, I don't want to be without you." She looked back down at the ground, not wanting to let him see her cry.

Yuuchiro was stunned for a while, realizing that this was about as close to an admission of feelings as he was going to get from her. He chuckled as he cupped her cheek, lifting her head to look into his eyes. He wiped away her tears, and smiled, "I'll stay as long as you want me too."

"Even if it's for forever?" she whispered, slowly inching closer.

"Forever won't be long enough." And with that he pulled her in for another searing kiss.

* * *

Alright to clear some things up, this was a flashback that took place a year and a half ago... I just added it so I could show how Usa/Seiya and Rei/Yuuchiro hooked up... Don't own the song... 98 degrees does... so yea... 

**Thanks to: **  
**Becks:** I've never seen the star series, so whatever info I have on the starlights is from reading other peoples fics, so if they're way ooc, I apologize.  
**Clemen:** They edited out the two sites you recommended, but I have a feeling that one of them was mediaminer... I don't have an account there, but have been thinking of creating one, so I can post my more "expressive" stories... thanks for the tip!  
**Ange De Bleu:** A kiss that leaves you breathless, there's nothing else in the world quite like it... it has the innocence of it simply being lips and tongues, yet the intensity, knowing where it could lead... yes... it should definitely be on your list of things to do before you die... it should be on everyone's list.  
**Cris:** My most faithful reviewer... thanks for always reading and reviewing my work! You rock!  
**Elara2:** Thanks for the recommendation of House of Bliss; I did enjoy it very much... I don't really know where this story is going either; it kind of just comes to me as I sit in class... I've noticed most of my inspiration occurs when I'm bored out of my mind in my ENG441 class... probably no the best time to be writing fanfiction though....  
Jupitersguard: Thanks so much for the support! Glad you like it!  
**Chibi Makoto:** Glad I could convince you of the Mako/Mamo pairing... a lot of people refuse to read anything that has Mamo paired with someone else... Glad to hear you're enjoying the story!

Reading Rec of the Day: **_The Letter_** by _Elara2 _it's a real steamy story about what Lita wants from Nephrite, if you had issues with my lemon scene last chapter, then _The Letter_ isn't for you... And for those of you who want something a little less... intense... check out **_Somewhere I Belong_** by _Ailowyn, _which is a well written story between Lita and Sanjoin Masato aka Nephrite... it's and AU fic...They're both in my fav's so go check it out!

One love,  
Athena Kyle


	5. Getting Lucky

**M & M's**   
Chapter Five: Getting Lucky   
_Thoughts_

* * *

Mako entered the new American restaurant that had just opened last week. She had decided to go with the comfortable route, perfectly fitted hip huggers and her lucky tank top, a white racer tank with a green star on it. She had decided to go natural, a spot of blush, mascara, and of course her chap stick, for kissable soft lips, and decided to wear her hair down and blowing loosely around her. She got there ten minutes early. 

"Someone will be meeting me." She told the host as she was seated. She sat nervously waiting; the waiter brought two glasses of water and two menus. Mako drummed her fingers on the table and waited anxiously. She had no idea why she was so nervous, they had spent the night together, had sex together, yet there were still butterflies. This was their first date alone, without the company of the rest of the girls and their guys.

Mamoru scanned the restaurant; he smiled when he spotted her, nervously drumming her fingers on the table, that's when he realized that he was nervous as well. Makoto jumped as a single white lily appeared before her. She looked up and smiled, it was a smile that could have lit the heavens, and Mamo's heart melted. He returned the smile, kissing her softly before he sat down. "Hey there beautiful." he whispered as she blushed.

"Hey." she whispered back, as she smelled the flower's sweet fragrance. "You must be a mind reader, because white lilies are my favorite."

Mamoru smiled, "I was walking past the florist and that flower just called to me." Mako smiled and blushed. "Plus white symbolizes a clean slate, the beginning of something is white. I figured it could be the beginning of a beautiful thing hopefully, a beautiful thing between you and me." she blushed bright red and shied away.

The waiter returned, "What will it be guys?"

"Um, I'll have a Wisconsin cheddar cheese burger cooked medium rare, no pickles or onions, and a coke." Mako replied after quickly skimming her menu.

Mamo looked at her in awe, "Um, I'll have the same, but with pickles." he handed the menu back to the waiter. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he stated bluntly, as he reached over and took her hand in his. Mako blushed deep red,

"You really are too kind." The waiter returned with their drinks, "So," Mako's eyes sparkled romantically, "Our first date, what are the chances that I'll be getting lucky later on?" She smiled slyly as he blushed.

"Not good," he smiled as her face fell, "I'm the one that got lucky, to have an angel like you in my life."

Mako could feel her cheeks flush she couldn't help it, that answer warmed her heart. He reached over, brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled shyly, as their eyes locked; they leaned in towards each other but were interrupted when the waiter returned with their food. The two broke apart quickly and dug into their food. They talked and laughed as they realized that they had a lot in common, same food, music, hobbies. After they were done, Mamo paid, "Do you want to go for a walk at the park?" he questioned as they left Buba Gumps.

"I'd like that." She replied as he led her towards the beach. The stars sparkled and shone down on them as they lazily walked beside the lake. They walked in silence for a while, stopping for a moment near the gazebo where an orchestra was set up, soft music filling the night air. Mamoru never felt this way before, the next thing he knew, he felt her hand slowly slip into his, he looked down at her as she smiled sheepishly back at him.

They stopped when the reached the point, a place that over looked a vast majority of the city, all of the lights of Tokyo shining as a mirror, reflecting the stars in the sky.

"Care to dance?" He offered as he extended his hand to her. His eyes sparkled romantically as she tossed her jacket aside and welcomed his embrace. He held her tightly yet tenderly as they swayed to the music Mako recognized it as _Con Te Partiro_ and hummed along with the piano. The weather was lazily warm, typical for May, a cool breeze wrapped around them as their bodies slowly came closer together, and he could feel her heart beating out the same crazy wipe out rhythm as his own. She rested his head on his shoulder; he became intoxicated by the sweet scent of her shampoo mixing with the scent of her, making her smell like a spring day mixed with rain. The music stopped a few moments later, but neither seemed to care; they remained there in each other's arms.

All of a sudden Mako gasped,"Ru, look!" she pointed to the sky where a shooting star quickly zoomed across. He turned back to face Mako and smiled, her eyes were closed, aparently making a wish. When they opened, they shined brighter than any star in the heavens.

She smiled at him, as he moved in to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "What'd you wish for?" he asked his lips hovering just above hers.

She gently shook her head, "If I tell you it won't come true." she whispered, their lips barely brushing. "Did you make a wish?"

"No, everything I want is right here in my arms." She pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him back to civilization, "Where are we going?" Mamo asked, slightly confused as to why she broke the romantic mood.

She turned around and Mamo was stunned by the desire glowing in her eyes, "Your place is closer, you are so getting lucky as soon as we get there."

Before she knew it she was swept off her feet, and bounding up above the buildings, she looked at Mamo who was in his Tuxedo Mask form, smirking, "You move to slow." he landed on his balcony, letting his disguise fade away.

She sensually swayed her hips as she walked towards the bedroom, "Sometimes, slower is better." she winked as Mamo rushed after her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mamoru and Motoki were taking the women in their lives out for a night of dancing. "Wow," Mako smiled as they entered Digital Underground, Mina by herside, Motoki and Mamo behind them. Mamo led her to the VIP section where they sat down in a corner couch. Mako's eyes sparkled, she loved to dance, and get her groove on she looked over at Mina who was itching to hit the dance floor as well. "Come on Mamo, let's go dance." Mako stood up. 

Mamo smiled and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm not much of a dancer, but you go ahead and have fun."

"I think I'll pass on dancing for right now too, I'm a bit tired." Motoki added.

"Are you sure?" Mako questioned as they nodded, "Ok," she shrugged, "Come on Mina, let's go party." She grabbed Mina's hand and mingled her way to the dance floor.

"So how are things with you and Mako going?" Toki asked once the girls disappeared downstairs.

Mamo smiled, "Good, real good. She makes me feel complete."

Motoki laughed, "That's good, you two look good together," his voice tinged with intrigue.

Mamo nodded, "There's something special about her. I can feel it."

The two men watched their womendance from the balcony. It was easy to see that the girls had moves, and in no time at all each of them had a person moving in on them. The girls giggled and moved away from the guys and continued to dance with each other. However, it was no use, within a matter of seconds two new guys came up and tried to get their groove on with them. "Hey dude, I'm gonna go dance with Mina, you gonna come?" Mamo shook his head, he watched as Motoki went downstairs and took his wife into his arms.

Mamo returned his attention to Mako and smiled as once again she walked away from yet another guy and continued to dance on her own. He laughed to himself as another guy tried his luck with her, this time however, she didn't walk away. She continued to dance with him, the way the two of them moved together was almost passionate. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he couldn't believe where she was letting him put his hands. He could feel his face getting red when he realized she was actually talking to the guy. Mako stopped dancing and continued talking to the guy, then she laughed and her face lit up into one of her beautiful smiles.

Mamo felt a pang of pain and jealousy and began to walk down to the dance floor. Mako spotted him and her eyes lit up happily. "Mamo!" she kissed him tenderly. "This is Jason; he used to be my dance partner." She screamed over the music.

"Dancing partner?" He questioned.

"Mako didn't tell you?" Jason sounded shocked, "She and Iused to dance together in high school. We even won a couple competitions" he blurted out as Mako blushed.

"You did?" Mamo was impressed.

"Yeah, but it was all thanks to Jason, he's a wonderful dancer, he saved me from so many mistakes." She giggled.

"No, she has an amazing talent, she and I were the best, she never should have quit."

"Well, when I was hurt, Tara filled in for me and you two had such an incredible chemistry on and off the dance floor, I couldn't stand in the way of that."

"Speaking of whom, I should get back to her." Jason explained, "Mamo it was nice meeting you, Mako." he hugged her tightly, "It was wonderful to see you again, I wish you would dance with me again, dancing with Tara is too personal. I miss dancing with you and the way we used to move together." Mako blushed, "Mamo, she's an amazing woman, don't ever let her go." His voice caught, he stared deep into Mako's eyes and kissed her on the cheek, "See you round." He turned and left.

"I'm gonna go to the little girls room," she whispered in his ear, "Be right back." Mamo nodded. No sooner had she disappeared into the crowd, a girl walk up and approached him.

"Care to dance?"

Mamo turned to face the redhead, "Anne?" he was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a model shoot, I gotta tell you Mamo, I really miss you." She touched his cheek.

Mamo didn't know what to do, he couldn't move. This was the first girl he had ever kissed; he had been with her for almost 3 years before she broke his heart.

Mako came out of the bathroom and saw Mamo, with a red girl, who was touching his face. Mako turned around and went back into the bathroom. Mina walked in about three seconds after she did. "Did you see that girl all over Mamo?" she exclaimed. Mako nodded, "It's like he's in a trance, and Motoki said that she's his ex." She added quietly. Mako took a deep breath, "Come on Mako, you're not gonna let some bimbo move in on your man are you?" Mako raised and eyebrow, Mina smiled, "Didn't think so."

"Go tell the DJ to play, _Hands Off_ my Maria Vidal, tell himthat Iasked him to do it now, he's an old friend he'll do it." Mina nodded, as Mako headed into a bathroom stall "Oh and here." She tossed Mina herdress, and came out of the stall, wearing a silk pink slip that looked like a sexy baby doll dress. "I was going to save this for later on, but..."

Mina, laughed, "Nice, Mamo won't know what hit him." she smiled and left. Mako ran some water through her hair making it sexily wet, she reaplied her lipstick and smudge her eye make up, giving her a sultry smokey effect.

She heard the beat of her song play and made her way out to the dance floor, it was as if the crowd parted when they saw her coming. A fire sparked in her eyes when she saw that thebimbo was still clinging onto Mamo. She walked over and ran her hand from one of Mamo's shoulders to the other. The woman gave her an evil glare. Mako grabbed Mamo turned him to face her, smirking to herself as his eyes almost bulged out of his head. She ran her hands down his chest and abs and began to dance with him. She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to move her body sensually up against his.

Mamo was pleasantly surprised; he hadn't seen this side of her before. Before he knew it he was being pulled in the opposite direction by Anne, who began to dance with him, he turned back to look at Mako, who just ran her tongue across her top lip, looked deeply into his eyes and motioned for him to come back. That was all she needed to do, Mamo turned away fromAnne and walked back to Mako. She drew him to her and kissed him passionately. Mako then turned to face the other woman, _"Hands off, he belongs to me, hands off, he's my private property, hands off, I'll tell you just one last time, the boy is mine."_ She sang out at the top of her lungs, surprising those around her even Mamo. Anne was pissed and Mamo could tell she knew he wasn't going back to her. Anne took one last look at Mamo before storming out.

Mamo pulled Mako aside and led her upstairs where it was quiet. She looked at him, "Who was that?" she questioned softly as she looked down. Mamo was amazed at the way she could just switch gears, he expected her to be demanding to find out who that was, he would have.

"She was just an old friend." He tried to look into her eyes.

"She seemed to be more than just a friend." Mako continued to ignore his gaze.

Mamo lifted her chin so she looked into his eyes, "That was Anne; she's an ex-girlfriend of mine. We were together for almost 3 years before I even met you guys,she broke my heart. I'm not gonna lie to you, I thought I loved her, I thought that she was the love of my life." Tears began to build in her eyes as he went on, "But now I know it wasn't love." He smiled at her, "You have nothing to worry about," he looked deep into her eyes, "It's you I want to be with, it's you that I want." He kissed her tenderly, "Although you are incredibly hot when you're jealous." He smiled.

"I was not jealous." Mako stated in a feeble attempt of defense, Mamo raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Even, when she was dancing, and had her hands on me like this?" he put her hands on his body.

Mako gulped, "Nope," she removed her hands from his body, bitingher lip,"not jealous."

"Hmm," Mamo thought for a moment then looked seductively into her eyes, "Even if when we danced, my body moved like this?" he began to dance. Mako was shocked the cape boy had rhythm.

Mako shook her head, "No, no, no, like this." She backed him into the wall and began to dance. Her eyes were intoxicating his senses, her body moved so fluidly and sensually, she licked her lips, and Mamo couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her waist pulling her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Ok," she smiled and blushed embarrassed, "Maybe I was a little jealous."

He kissed her again. Mako's eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" she exclaimed, as the remix of _Heaven_ began to play. She pulled away from him and began to dance and sing along to the song. "Come here." she motioned him over. Mamo got up and walked over to her, "Dance with me." she whispered in his ear.

"I usually don't dance in public." he shook his head, his eyes fixated on the rhythmic movement of her hips.

"It wasn't an option." she smiled as his body moved to the music. Then _You're Making Me High _began to play. Mako squealed as she pushed Mamo down on to the couch, jumped on to the table, and began to dance and sing the song. "_I'll always think of you inside of my private thoughts, I can't imagine you touching my private parts, and just the thought of you I can't help but touch myself, that's why I want you so bad, all I want._" Shegot down on all fours and crawled along the table towards him, "_All night is you inside me, all night, doin' it again and again, that's why I want you so bad, baby baby baby_."

Mamo blushed at her boldness, but couldn't help but be turned on, I mean who wouldn't? Then Mako tossed her hair wildly around and that was it, Mamo's animalistic instincts and hormones took over, he swept everything off of the table and kissed her knocking her back, he caught her and gently laid her down on the table. She giggled, as he looked deep into her eyes. He kissed her again this time with more passion. The two seemed to get lost in each other's kiss, the world faded away the deeper their kiss became. The next thing they knew, Mina and Motoki were standing above them grinning stupidly. Mamo and Mako scrambled to get up, the two smiled and blushed. "I guess we got a little carried away." Mako whispered as Mamo blushed and nodded.

* * *

Alrighty, a little chappie all about Mako and Mamo's relationship and how it's blossoming. Hope you guys liked it! 

Thank you's:   
**Cris:** Thanks for the sweet review... I've noticed that my chapters on this story are longer than my chapters for other stories... I suppose my muse is working over time on this one, thanks for the support!   
**Raven Kino:** What's up chica! Hope school is going good for you, semesters almost done! Can't wait for Forgotten Memories!   
**Thunder-Heart:** Woman, you know if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. Take care, and remember, my advice to all my friends, "Do whatever makes you happy, as long as you're not hurting yourself or anyone else, do what makes you happy, just be prepared to face the consequences that may follow." Love you.   
**Elara2:** Are you a rec? Of course you are! The Letter is awesome. Thanks for the sweet reviews and the continued support!   
**Ange De Bleu:** Yea, I'm rather proud of the Rei and Yuuchiro moment, if I do say so myself! Thanks for the support, can't wait for your next update.   
**Babymarmar:** My other faithful reviewer, thanks for all support you've given me over the months.Just one question, when are you going to start writing fics?

Story Recommendation of the day: _**Love vs. Destiny**_ by _JupiterHime_. Although the stories not finished, I'm hoping that if enough people bug her to continue she might start writing again. So go review her Mako and Mamo story and emplore her to continue!

One love,   
_Athena Kyle_


	6. Wonderful Tonight

**M&M's**  
Chapter Six: Wonderful Tonight  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

_

* * *

_

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her auburn hair_

"Mako hurry up, we're going to be late!" Mamoru checked his watch for the umpteenth time. His hospitals annual charity ball was tonight, and Mamo was being honored with a humanitarian award.

"I'll be right there!" she called out as she put on her trusty pinkjade roseearrings.

Mamo was grumbling to himself about how women took forever getting ready when Mako emerged from her bedroom. She coughed to get his attention, Mamo turned around, "Finally-" his breath got caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare.

She was wearing a white strapless gown of silk, with the most delicate embroidery in whisper pink adorning the top and bottom hems of the dress. The pink on her dress matched herearrings and the pinkjadebracelet the girls had given her last Christmas.

Her hair had been swept up into a bun, her usual tendrils tickling the bare skin of her shoulders. Her skin seemed to shimmer and exude a softness that Mamoru so wanted to desperately to touch. Her lips had been tinted with a sheer wine colored gloss, and formed the cutest pout he had ever seen. Her eyes, were bright and her ridiculously long lashes seemed even longer, as her shimmering eye shadow only added to her appeal.

She smiled and twirled around, when he still stared, and hadn't said anything, she became nervous, she began fidgeting with her dress, "Do I look alright?"

Mamo walked over and kissed her passionately, "You look wonderful tonight." She smiled brightly, as the palest pink blush spread from her nose to her cheeks. "However, it's missing something." He pretended to inspect her, "Aha!" he snapped his fingers, "This is what's missing." He handed her a box, she looked at him, a cute look of confusion and joy on her face.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She opened the box and gasped. Resting there on a platinum chain was a pink jade pendant of a rose, she stared at him, "It's beautiful." She whispered as she turned around so he could put it on. He clasped it shut and kissed her bare neck, taking in the exotic perfume she had chosen.

"Happy Anniversary Mako." He whispered nibbling on her earlobe.

She looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes, "Anniversary of what?" she asked, knowing that they had just celebrated six month a few weeks ago.

"Anniversary of the moment I realized that I wanted to be more that just your friend." His smile grew bigger as did hers, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

She placed a hand on the rose, "I love it." She kissed him tenderly.

"I knew you would," he smiled as he extended his arm to her and led her to the car.

_And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight

* * *

_

The couple entered the ballroom of Tokyo Twilight Tower, one of the most exclusive hotels in Japan, "And the man we are here to honor, Dr. Mamoru Chiba." The entire room turned to face the couple, and Mamoru was certain that no one was looking at him, but rather at the radiant jewel beside him. The two walked in, and Mamo could see his nurses whispering to themselves about Mako, they all smiled, giving him the thumbs up sign of approval.

"Mako, these are my nurses, Mari Tateishi, Aiko Koshi, and Miyo Tanaka." Mamoru introduced her to a group of women in their mid to late 40's.

"Mamo, she's absolutely adorable!" Mari cooed as she hugged Mako eagerly.

"Yea, you're absolutely stunning." Aiko hugged her next.

"You two look beautiful together." Miyo, the eldest looking one hugged her gently, "Don't let this one go Mamo." She nudged him in the ribs playfully as he simply blushed red.

Mako smiled graciously, "I'm not going anywhere." The three women 'awed' as the couple tenderly kissed.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me_

Mamo led Mako around the room introducing her to more of his colleagues and mentors, all of whom had the same thing to say as his nurses, that the two made a beautiful couple and that Mamo would be an idiot to let her go. Mako's cheeks had been stained a charming shade of pink, after their rounds of greeting people were done he lead her to their table. _They all seem to love Mako, and think that we make a cute couple together. _He watched as Mako smiled softly at the waiter who had handed her a glass of champagne. _I'd have to agree with them, I'm so lucky she's in my life and that she chose me. I can't believe all this time, the woman I love was right beside me and I never knew it. _Just then the words he just though registered with his brain, _wait a minute Mamo, back it up, love? When did that word get in the mix? Sure I love hanging out with Mako, and I love sleeping with her, but I don't love her. I love Usagi! Usa and I are meant to be… then what are you doing wasting your time with Mako? _The other half of his mind argued. _I don't know, cause I love the way she makes me feel, there's that damn l-word again! _He was pulled out any further inner dialogue when Mako reached out, "Are you ok?" she put a delicate hand on his.

He looked into her bright green eyes, immediately forgetting all rational thought, "Yea," he nodded, "I feel wonderful tonight."

_And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
_

"Good," she smiled brightly, her happiness causing her eyes to sparkle brightly, "Cause tonight is your night, It's all about you." She kissed him softly.

Mamo returned the kiss, bringing her a little closer in the process. She giggled when the separated, the sound of her laughter soothing his soul. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing all her emotions there, like a book waiting to be read.

Lying there plain for him to see were, trust, admiration, infatuation, lust, desire and something else, something else was hidden in the depths of her eyes, like a secret treasure lost in the lush greenness of the Amazon, he tried to look deeper but couldn't as her eyes drifted shut as their lips touched for another earth shattering kiss.

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes_

The couple broke apart as an elderly man approached them, "Mamo, who is this enchanting young woman?" the grandfatherly man kissed Mako's hand as she blushed a soft shade of pink.

"Dr. Kimura, this is my girlfriend Makoto Kino, Mako, this is my boss the head of the hospital. Dr. Masaki Kimura." Mamoru introduced the two. "He and his wife are practically my surrogate parents, they've been there for me since I was in college."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Kimura." Mako smiled.

"The pleasures all mine, and please call me Masaki." He smiled as an elegant woman in her 50's approached,

"Masaki, are you flirting with Mamoru's lovely date?" she swatted him playfully.

"Of course not dear, I only have eyes for you." He cooed as she jokingly rolled her eyes. "Honey, this is Ms. Makoto Kino, Ms. Kino, this is my wife of 35 years Kamei Kimura."

Mako shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kimura, and please call me Mako."

"And please, call me Kamei, Mrs. Kimura makes me feel old." She smiled warmly.

Just then a slow melody drifted through the air, Masaki turned to Mako, "Would you like to dance?" he then looked at Mamo, "That is if you don't mind me sweeping her off her feet?"

Mamo chuckled, "Not if she doesn't mind." Mako shook her head and took Masaki's hand, Mamo watched as Masaki lead Mako to the dance floor, "Would you care to dance?" he offered his hand to Kamei. Who smiled and followed him to the dance floor.

"Mamoru, she's a lovely girl," Kamei stated as she saw Mako's face light up at a joke her husband told, "I hope you hold on to this one, she's much more suited for you then the blonde." Mamo looked at her slightly stunned, "I mean don't get me wrong, the blonde was sweet, but Mako she just fits with you."

"You really think so?" Mamo asked as he twirled Kamei so that he was facing Mako and Masaki. Something pulled at his heart as she giggled with delight as Masaki spun her. He couldn't help but think back to Naru's wedding when he had danced with Mako, the way she gracefully swept across the dance floor, the way her body fit in perfect harmony with his, the way the gentle scent of her made him dizzy, the way just her look elicited all these emotions from him.

Kamei followed his line of sight and nodded, "Oh yea, there's something special about her, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you're looking at her right now. Tell her how you feel Mamo, a woman won't wait forever." She kissed his cheek and sent him over to Mako who had just finished dancing with Masaki.

Another song started up, as Mamo bowed, "May I have this dance?" Mako giggled and nodded.

"Hold on to this one Mamoru, she's one of a kind." Masaki winked as he went to dance with his wife.

"Don't I know it." Mamo whispered as he pulled Mako into his embrace. She sighed dreamily as she rested her head on his shoulder. Mamo trailed butterfly kisses down her exposed neck sending shivers throughout her body.

A few songs later, Mamo watched as one of his colleagues danced with Makoto. He was the envy of every man in the room, for having a woman like her in his life.

"She really is quite remarkable." Masaki commented handing Mamo a glass of scotch on the rocks, Mamo took the drink and nodded, "She loves you, you know."

Mamo coughed, chocking a bit on the bitter beverage, "What?! We've only been dating a little over seven months."

Masaki chuckled, "Mamoru my boy, I've walked three daughters down the aisle, and not one of their faces lights up like hers at the mention, thought, sight or touch of you."

"Really?" He looked to the dance floor and saw Mako who caught his glance, and smiled, Mamo couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, Kamei was right I can see it in your eyes as well, you love her too." Mamo turned to stare at him, a blank expression on his face. "Tell her how you feel Mamo, a love like that should not be denied." He smiled as Mako started heading their way, "Ah Mako darling, would you grace this old man with another dance?"

Mako giggled, "Of course Masaki!" she leaned in and kissed Mamo softly, "But after that, these arms, belong to Ru." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear before letting Masaki lead her to the dance floor.

"He really is quite taken with you." Masaki commented as Sukiyaki began. He smiled as he face flushed and emerald eyes sparkled,

"I'm taking with him myself."

"I can see that you are," he smiled as he watched her loving gaze travel to Mamo, who caught her eye and headed over.

"May I cut in?"

Masaki glared playfully then smiled, "She's all yours, take care of her, she's special."

"Oh stop it!" Mako blushed brightly at the flattery she was receiving. Mamo just smiled at the cute blush that had spread across her cheeks. He took her into his arms and proceeded to sweep her across the dance floor.

Mamo couldn't help but wonder about everything all of his friends, colleagues and now his "parents" were telling him, about how 'perfect' he and Mako were together. As they danced, he held her tightly yet tenderly in his embrace, as he began to really think about what he felt for the brunette in his arms.

_And the wonder of it all  
Is that I just don't realize  
How much I love you_

The song ended and Mamo was no closer to a resolution of feelings, so he did what any normal person does when faced with great stress and emotions, he drank, a little more than he should have. He managed to hold it together enough to accept his award and even give an entertaining yet memorable and witty thank you speech.

Yet all the thinking and feeling of the night mixed with alcohol took its toll on the Prince of Earth. It was nearly 2 am when they finally left the function; Mako had her arm around his waist, almost helping him to the car. "Here," he handed her the keys, "I'm in no position to drive."

Mako nodded, "I figured," she helped him in, wondering what could have caused him to have drank so much.

_It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys_

Twenty minutes later they were at Mako's apartment, she help him up to her room and laid him in bed. She stripped him down to his boxers and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms he had left and tucked him in.

_She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As she turns out the light_

She started getting undressed herself, slipping out of her dress and hanging it back up, she put on the matching pajama top to Mamoru's bottom and climbed into bed next to him. Instinctively he rolled into her arms, resting his head on her chest. She used a small charge of electricity to short the lights turning them off. She kissed Mamo's forehead causing him to look up at her,

"Thanks Kirei, you were wonderful tonight." He caressed her cheek as she blushed, "Absolutely wonderful tonight."

_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

* * *

Alrighty then, another chapter about thier relationship! The song belongs to Eric Clapton not me, and the characters belong to their respective owners... once again not me. By the way, I know that Mamo's inner thoughts were a little crazy, but that's the way I think, jumping from one idea to the next, hope I didn't confuse anyone back there. _

Thank you's:  
**Elara2:** Thanks for the support! I forgot to mention this in the last thank you but it would be cool if you wrote a sequel to The Letter, where Mako goes to Neph and seduces him, doing everything she had mentioned in the letter... I just read your Seiya/Mamo one, it was great!  
**Clemen:** Thanks for the sweet review, I don't know how to put the link of the story I recommend, I'm sorta technologically challenged in that aspect, but I'll try to figure it out to make it easier on you guys!  
**Thunder-Heart:** Thanks for everything as always. Take care of yourself, and tell the family I said happy holidays!  
**Babymar-mar:** Just start putting all your thoughts down on paper, and as you go along start orginizing them, when ever I get inspired, I write, and then go back and add to it later. You should really give writing a try, if you want an editor or just someone to help you along, let me know!  
**Raven Kino:** Update! Update! Update! Can't wait for your next update, hope school is starting to mellow out for you! I'll talk to you later chica, take care!  
**Gota de Mar:** Thanks for the support! It's fun talking with you online, thanks for the help and the ideas for my fics and all... I swear I'll get started on Unbroken soon! You need to update pronto!  
**Kourui:** You and Mar have helped me in so many ways, I aspire to write like the two of you. Hope all is going well with you and that you update Love Hurts soon! Take care and talk to you later!

Reading Recommendation for the day is: **Old Friends** by Raven Kino, it's another Mako/Mamo story, and it's in my favorites so go check it out!

If I don't update againbefore Thursday, **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!** Enjoy the time with your family and friends!

One Love,  
Athena Kyle

Alrighty then, another chapter about thier relationship! The song belongs to Eric Clapton not me, and the characters belong to their respective owners... once again not me. By the way, I know that Mamo's inner thoughts were a little crazy, but that's the way I think, jumping from one idea to the next, hope I didn't confuse anyone back there. 


	7. Breakdown

**M & M's  
**Chapter Seven: Breakdown  
_Lyrics/Thoughts

* * *

_

Mamo groaned as he opened his eyes, the sun blazing in from the open window caused him to pull the covers over his head and reach out to hold his Jovian goddess. He sat up with a start when he realized she wasn't there. Then it all sunk in, the realization of what he had done the day before. He fell back into the bed and wondered if he had done the right thing…

* * *

_  
**Flashback**_

"Hello?" Makoto answered the phone.

"Makoto?" Mamoru's voice sounded strained.

"Ru, what's wrong?" instantly feeling uneasy at the sound of him using her whole name.

"Mako, I don't know how to tell you this but, this isn't working out anymore. I care for you a lot but, I just don't, I just don't-" he struggled to make the words come out.

_You called yesterday to basically say  
That you care for me but that you're just not in love_

"You don't love me." She finished.

He sighed in frustration, "It's just that- I don't know Mako, I mean I know that Usa picked Seiya over me, and I know she hasn't been mine for a while and that you and I have been together for a while, but I can't let her go."

_Immediately I pretended to be feeling similarly  
And led you to believe I was ok  
To just walk away from the one thing  
That's unyielding and sacred to me_

The words hit her like a bolt of lightning, but she didn't let it show, "That's a relief," she sighed, "I care for you too, but I don't think I'm over Freddy." She lied, "I just want you to be happy." It took all the strength she possessed to blink back her tears as she thanked Kami that Mamoru wasn't there to see her cry.

"So you're ok?" he questioned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled again, "Mamoru, we started out as friends, I would like us to continue to be friends."

"Oh, of course," He had expected a different reaction from her, "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Uh-huh." She nodded and smiled, "Bye." he hung up, as she just stared at the phone, wondering if she was having a nightmare. In all her 23 years, she never felt more alone than she did at that very moment.

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

Mamo rolled over and looked at the spot in his bed where his Kirei would be sleeping if he could just figure out how he really felt, who he really loved. He couldn't deny that there were some seriously strong feelings in his heart for the brunette, but he also didn't know if he was ready to let go of his odango atama. Realizing that sleep wasn't going to come to him he got up and decided he needed to talk to a friend to help him sort out his troubles.

* * *

"Hey Mamo, how's it going?" Motoki asked as the ebony haired man sat at the counter. 

"I broke up with Mako." he whispered.

**_"WHAT?!"_** Motoki's head whipped around to face his best friend.

Mamo looked up, "I broke up with Mako."

"Why?" Motoki sat next to him.

"I don't know, I think I'm still in love with Usa."

Motoki glared at him, "How? Why? I thought you were over her, you and Mako were doing so well."

"I know that, things with Mako were going well, but it's just that, I... I don't know." He sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair before resting his head in his hands on the counter.

"Did you just break up with Mako cause you claim to be in love with Usa?" Motoki didn't wait for a reply, "Or do you claim to still be in love with Usa because you're afraid to fall in love with Mako?"

Mamo looked up at Motoki, "Who knows... Either way it doesn't matter, when I told her it was over she said that she was relieved and that she wasn't over Freddy."

Motoki just stared at him, "And you don't think that she could have been lying? Telling you what you wanted to hear? Trying to protect her pride by saying she was ok with it?"

Mamo shook his head, "No, she's never had a reason to lie to me before, why would she start now?"

The blonde shrugged, "As long as you think you're following your heart..." he went to go answer the ringing phone. "Hey Mina... yea I know, he's here now... alright I'll let him know, ok hon, I love you and I'll see you later." He hung up and walked back over to Mamo, "That was Mina, she says you're an idiot for breaking up with Mako, even if Mako says she's fine with it."

Mamo sighed in defeat, "I'm never going to win with these girls, Usa and I broke up and I got yelled at even if I wasn't the one to end it, and now me and Mako break up... at least I'll deserve the yelling this time."

* * *

Mako sniffled as she picked up the phone and dialed, "Hey Mako-Mako!" a cheerful baritone answered the phone. Mako could only sniffle before breaking down again. "Mako what's wrong?" Concern evident in his voice. 

"Ma-ma-mo." she sobbed.

"Hold on Mako, I'll be right there." Shinozaki hung up and headed over to his best friends house.

Fifteen Minutes later he walked in her door, not evening bothering to knock. He found her on the couch, balling her eyes out. "Mako what happened." he took her into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Mamo broke up with me."

"What?"

Mako looked up at him with a sadness he had never seen before in her eyes, "Shino, I was in love with him. How could I have not known he didn't feel the same way?" she crumpled into his embrace once more. Missing the look of shock on Shino's face.

For Mako to admit that she was in love with Mamo was a big deal. She felt that people used love to loosely. She always said that if and when she fell in love, she was going to make sure it was completely and forever.

"Did you tell him how you felt?" He felt her shake her head against his chest.

"No, I want him to be with me cause he loves me, not because he's afraid to hurt me."

Shino continued to hold her as she cried, his eyes watered as he knew there was nothing he could do to soothe her broken heart, and shattered dreams.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mako was once again faced with her former love at an anniversary party for Minako and Motoki. As soon as Mako walked in the house the atmosphere changed, _They all know_ she thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow, then cracked a grin, "What are you all **_that_** happy to see me?" she joked. 

"Mako, I'm so sorry are you ok?" Mina came up to her.

"What are you talking about? Me and Mamo? It was a mutual thing, we're still friends."

_Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it  
And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you_

"Right?"Mako nudged the ebony haired man in question playfully.

He let out a forced smile, "Right."

_But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind  
Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside_

"Alright Mako, cut the crap." Rei pulled her aside, "How do you really feel?" she stared intently at the brunette.

"Rei I'm fine really, it was time for the two of us to move on. What we had was fun but we knew it couldn't last forever."

Rei studied her as if trying to read her true feelings, "Alright, I'm just glad you're not hurting, I would hate to have to go kick the Prince of Earth's ass." She smiled as Mako laughed, heading back to the rest of the party.

_Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly  
Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering

* * *

_

Later that night she returned home alone and thought back to when Mamoru would come home with her. When they were dating, they were inseparable, they never spent the night alone, the fact that they had been orphans brought them together, neither of them liked being alone. Either she went with him or he came to her, don't even get her started on the mind blowing sex. She thought that they would be together forever, but once again the relationship gods felt the need to smite her. She curled into a little ball and cried.

_So I wear my disguise 'til I go home at night  
And I turn down the lights and then I break down and cry_

_

* * *

_The next day she saw Mamoru at the park, where they would share romantic walks underneath the stars. She couldn't help but flashback to their first "official date" Mamo and her had come to the point where she had wished upon a shooting star for this to last forever. But like many times in the past, her hopes and dreams were squashed, you would think that by now she would realize that maybe she wasn't meant to have a happily ever after. She smiled cheerfully at him as he smiled back and walked on, never looking back to see the tears fall from proud emerald green eyes. 

_So what do you do when somebody you're so devoted to  
Suddenly just stops loving you and it seems they haven't got a clue  
Of the pain that rejection is putting you through _

It took everything he had to walk away from her false smile. He could see the pain in the depths of her green eyes. But he didn't know how he felt about her, and until he did it was unfair to string her along.

* * *

Later that week Mako was over at Mina's house helping her cook Motoki's favorite dish. "Thanks a lot Mako for helping me; I know I couldn't have done this without you." 

The brunette smiled at her best friend, "It's no problem."

Once they placed the dish in the oven, Mina led her to the kitchen table for coffee, "Come on Mako, tell me the truth how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Mina, I really am, I just wish that you would all believe me and stop asking me about it."

"You can't lie to me Mako, I can see it in your eyes, you're hurting inside."

Mako sighed and looked away, "So what if I am, what can I do? I can either yell and make a big scene every time I see him, I could try to hold on to something that no longer exists, or I can be gracious and let him go." She turned to Mina with tears in her eyes, "Mina I love him so much, I'd rather have him as a friend than not have him in my life at all." She quickly regained her composure, "Mina don't tell anyone how I feel alright? I don't want their sympathy, or yours."

_Do you cling to your pride and sing "I will survive"  
Do you lash out and say "how dare you leave this way"  
Do you hold on in vain as they as they just slip away _

Mina nodded, knowing very well how the senshi of protection worked out her emotions.

"Mina honey I'm home!" Motoki's voice rang through the house, "And a lost dog followed me home!"

"Shut up Toki." An all too familiar voice playfully bit back.

Mina turned back to Mako who had turned a few shades whiter than usual.

She quickly got up and grabbed her purse, "Take the dish out in 15 minutes, I'm heading out the back."

"Mako wait." She grabbed for her hand, the heartache that radiated from her green eyes was enough for Mina to let her go. Mako mouthed a silent thank you as she left through the kitchen door just as the guys were entering.

"Hey Mina, how's it going?" Mamoru greeted her with a hug.

Motoki kissed his wife softly, "Wow something smells great!" He sniffed the air, "Who'd you order from?" Motoki questioned cautiously.

Mina slapped him playfully, "I'll have you know that I cooked." She put her hands on her hips, "Mako helped me..." she replied quietly as she noticed Mamoru's expression falter.

"Where is she? Don't tell me she didn't stay?" Motoki asked.

"She-uh, had something to take care of, so she left about ten minutes ago, you guys just missed her." Mina lied, good enough for Motoki, but Mamoru took a whiff of the air, Mako's scent still lingered. That sweet scent of rain and roses.

"How is the karate maniac doing these days?" Motoki asked then winced, "Oh, sorry Mamo."

He shook his head, "No, I'd like to know how she's doing, she seems to be fine though."

Mina nodded, "Yea, she's doing well, she really glad that you guys are still friends."

Mamoru clapped his hands together, "Well I should get going, I have an early day tomorrow, I'll leave you two love birds alone." He waved goodbye and headed home. On his way he couldn't help but think of Mako and wonder if he had made the right decision.

* * *

_Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it  
And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you_

When Mako got home she flung open the door and as soon as she stepped into her apartment she shut the door and sank to the floor. She held herself as she cried. _What went wrong?_ She pulled her knees up to her chest and let the tears flow.

_But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind  
Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside  
Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly_

Her phone rang, against her better judgment she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mako, I was just wondering how you were doing?" the bubbly voice of the woman who owned Mamoru's heart questioned.

"I'm fine Usa, thanks for asking though."

"You sure? Cause you know if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I know you are, Usa, I know you are."

"Alright, well me and Seiya are going to go to the movies, do you want to come with?"

"No, I have some work to do. Maybe another time?" Mako was surprised her voice sounded a lot more chipper than she felt.

"Alright, just don't work to hard!"

"I won't, bye Usa, say Hi to Seiya for me."

"Will do, bye."

Mako hung up and pulled herself off of the floor only to find a picture of her and Mamo on their six month anniversary dinner.

**_Flashback_**

"What?!" Mako angrily answered the phone. She was having a bad day at work and couldn't wait to go home, crawl into bed and cry away her frustrations.

"Kirei did I catch you at a bad time?" Mamoru's voice calmed her soul.

"Ru-chan!" she smiled brightly, "You know I always have time for you."

"Can you get off work early today?"

"I wish I could hon, but I have a major deadline." She pouted, just then her boss walked in, "Hold on Ru."

Mamoru smiled on the other line as Mako's boss, (as they had planned) told her she could leave early.

"Ru, you're never believe it, my boss just came in and told me I could leave now!"

Mamo laughed at her happiness, "Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up.

That night had been beyond Mako's most passionate dreams. Never in her life could she have ever imagined having someone like Mamoru in her life. He had taken out all the stops taking her to the most expensive restaurant in town, a horse drawn carriage ride through the park, dropping them off at The Point, where a blanket, a bottle of champagne and a telescope were set up. It was the night they had first made love, sure they had had sex before, but this was different. Being under the stars, made the evening perfect, it was then she realized that she was in love with him.

**_End Flashback_**

She placed the picture back on the table and broke down again.

_Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering  
So I wear my disguise 'til I go home at night  
And I turn down the lights and then I break down and cry_

Her phone rang again, this time she didn't answer it instead she grabbed her coat and headed to The Point. Upon reaching her destination she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, tearing up as she remembered when Mamoru's arms would do the same.

_There's nothing holding me here anymore. The girls are all married, except Usa who's with Seiya, and me, well I don't have anyone to stay for..._She fingered the acceptance letter in her pocket, _International Culinary Institute, Paris, here I come.

* * *

Alrighty... Mamo broke Mako's heart! That baka! The song belongs to Mariah Carey and Bone Thugs and Harmony, and the characters belong to thier owners, not me.... Although my birthday and Christmas are coming up... they'd make a great gift! ::nudge nudge wink wink::  
Forgot to mention that Kirei means beautiful in Japanese...  
Hope you all had a groovie Thanksgiving! _

Thank you's:  
**Raven Kino:** Thanks for everything, I love Old Friends, Mamo and Mako and definetly adorable together... stupid Usa... :) Nah it's not her fault, it's all Mamo-baka!  
**Thunder-Heart:** Yay! You're going to update Breaking! Can't wait, take care chica! Glad everything worked out!  
**Cris:** Was this update soon enough for ya?  
**Clemen:** I think all women would want to be Mako... well maybe not in this chapter, but in all those leading up to this one... Mamo's a hottie!  
**Kourui:** I hope my email finally went through to you... if it didn't oh well, here's the chapter anyway, can't wait for the next chapter to your fics! And yes, I did eat a lot... :)  
**Elara2:** Oohhhh, a new chappie/sequel to The Letter in the works? Can't wait for it!  
**Gota de Mar:** Thanks for everything Mar-mar, take care and I'll talk to you later!

Reading Recommendation for the day: **Betrayal** by Pheobe Otaku it's sort of a Mamo/Mako story... they wake up in bed next to one another with no reccolection on how they got there before they have a chance to fully understand what's going on Usa walks in...you guys just have to read it to find out the rest!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

One Love,  
Athena Kyle

Alrighty... Mamo broke Mako's heart! That baka! The song belongs to Mariah Carey and Bone Thugs and Harmony, and the characters belong to thier owners, not me.... Although my birthday and Christmas are coming up... they'd make a great gift! ::nudge nudge wink wink::Forgot to mention that Kirei means beautiful in Japanese...Hope you all had a groovie Thanksgiving! 


	8. Why You Wanna Break My Heart

**M & M's**  
Chapter Eight: Why You Want to Break My Heart  
_Thoughts/Lyrics

* * *

_

"See you on Friday." Motoki called out as Mamo turned around, confusion written on his face.

"Did we have plans for Friday?"

Motoki looked at him as if he was off his rocker, "What do you mean did we have plans for Friday?" he looked at the ebony haired man with an exasperated look on his face, "It's Mako's surprise party."

A look of even greater confusion settled on Mamoru's face, "Surprise party? For what? Her birthday's not for another 4 months"

Motoki slapped his forehead in disgust, "What do you mean for what?!" he practically yelled, when Mamo simply shrugged, Motoki softened, "You really don't know do you?" sympathy was evident in his voice.

"Know what?" Mamo demanded, getting slightly irritated at being kept in the dark.

"I thought you guys were still friends? Granted you haven't been around much and neither has she..."

"The point Motoki, what's the point? What's the surprise party for?"

"She's applied to the International Culinary Institute and got in."

Mamoru smiled, "That's great, she's such a great cook. Looks like I owe her that Lazy-Boy recliner."

"Um I don't think you get it."

"Huh? Oh, I told her that if she got in to a culinary school I would buy her a recliner to rest her feet on after a long day in the kitchen."

"NO! I don't think YOU get it. Mako got accepted to the ICI's main campus in Paris, it's a surprise _going away_ party."

The words hit Mamoru like a ton of bricks, "Going away? Paris?"

"Yea, she got into their advanced program, she'll be gone for 4 years for school then after that who knows where she'll get hired."

"Four years?"

"Ya, she leaves Saturday."

* * *

_Sometimes we get lost at night  
Sometimes we get lost in our lives_

Mako was at home packing when she came across a box of Mamo's stuff that she had yet to return. She took out the green jacket that he loved to wear so much, shocked that he had not asked for it back. She slipped it on, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent; suddenly she was bombarded with memories of the two of them together. She was pulled out of her reverie when the phone rang. She took the jacket off and placed it back in the box.

"How could you not tell me you're leaving?" A voice yelled as soon as Mako picked up the phone.

"Ru?" she questioned, shocked that he had called.

"How could you not tell me?" his voice softened, almost pleading with her to tell him it wasn't true.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Didn't think it mattered?! My best friend is leaving of course it matters!"

Mako laughed bitterly, "You know our relationship's been strained for a while. I know we said we'd be friends, but you know as well as I do, nothing's been the same since we split and I don't think it ever will be."

_But I didn't want to loose you_

Mamo sighed, "I know things haven't been the same, we just need to give it some time, things will go back to the way they used to be."

_I don't want things to go back to the way they used to be! _Her mind screamed, _I don't want to go back to being just a friend, not after meaning more to you. _"You know that won't happen."

"So instead of confronting the issue, you're running from it? Are you leaving because of me?"

"What? You think everything revolves around you! I finally get into the most prestigious culinary school in the world, and you manage to make me leaving all about you!" she fumed.

"It's a legitimate question! You haven't hung out with us nearly as much as you did when we were together!"

"It's because I've been preparing and applying to ICI! Is it really that hard for you to accept that the world doesn't revolve around you?"

"I know it doesn't revolve around me, but you have to admit that you've been avoiding me. I know that you were at Mina and Motoki's house the other day and bailed when you knew I came over!"

"So what if I did, I had things to do!"

"So you couldn't even say hi?!" he almost yelled at her.

"I don't believe you! Instead of calling to say, 'Congratulations Mako!' I get, 'You can't get over me so you're running away?' God could your head get any bigger than it already is? Why can't you just be happy for me?!" she raised her voice, her temper flaring.

"Who said anything about you not being over me?" He asked, hearing the pain in her voice made his own heart ache.

"You know what? I don't have time for this," she mentally cursed as her voice cracked, "I have to pack, thanks so much for the support Chiba." She hung up.

* * *

Mamo looked at the phone, _She hung up on me, she's never hung up on me... Well fine, if that's the way she wants it, two can play at this game. I'll show her that I'm doing fine without her in my life. _Mamoru thought to himself, although deep down he knew it was a lie._

* * *

_

Mako shakily put the cordless phone back on the receiver, she sunk to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest, she began to cry.

_Maybe it's not in the cards  
Why'd you let me down so hard  
When all I ever wanted was to love you

* * *

_

Friday night came and Mako was headed to the Crown Arcade, Mina had called and said that the girls were all together and wanted to buy her one last ice cream sundae before she left. Mako, never one to turn down a sundae from the Crown, said she'd be right over.

Mako dug her hands into her coat pockets as she thought back to the last conversation she'd had with Mamoru. She'd been so mean to him, but he just couldn't understand that she was doing this for her... right? Or was she running from the failed romance?

_Why you wanna break my heart_

That's when it dawned on her that she was running from him, and the memories that she couldn't escape. Sure she had always wanted to go to ICI, but she was using it as an excuse to run.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she had walked right by the Crown. If it wasn't for Mina coming out and calling out to her, she would have kept on going.

"Hey girl! Man are you in another world or what?" she exclaimed, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Mako stopped and faced Mina, who just looked at her.

"Are you ok Mako?"

Mako smiled, "Ya, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind you know?"

Mina smiled back, "I can imagine, now come on girl! The ice cream ain't gonna stay cold forever!" she exclaimed as she pushed Mako into the Crown.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Mako's face lit up into a huge smile, "Oh my gosh!" She looked around and saw her friends, co-workers and more importantly her family standing underneath a 'Bon Voyage Mako' banner. She looked at the women whom she considered sisters, "You guys!" she fought back the tears and they enveloped her in a hug, "You didn't have too!"

"Well we couldn't have you leaving without reminding you to come home every once in a while now could we?" Rei smiled.

"Ya, besides you know us, any excuse for a party!" Usagi smiled happily, "But we wish that you weren't leaving." She added seriously.

"Yes, things won't be quite the same without you around." Ami added.

Mako smiled, "Thanks guys, I'll miss you too, but just think, you guys can always visit me in Paris, and I'll come home for the holidays."

"I know, but it won't be the same." Usa whined playfully.

"Well I'll just have to make it up to you all by cooking everything I learned in school when I get back huh?"

At the thought of new foods Usa perked up, "Oh, I never thought of that!" she exclaimed happily, already starting to drool.

The girls laughed, as the party got going. People were dancing, talking, and having an all around good time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the street, blue eyes were looking in, at the laughing brunette, debating whether or not to enter. _Why can't you be happy for me?! _Her voice resonated in his mind. How could he be happy that his best friend was leaving? 

He was so lost in thought that he it took him a while to notice those emerald green eyes he had grown to adore, staring at him through the window. Panicking, he turned and began to walk away.

_Sometimes what seems wrong seems so right  
Sometimes when we shouldn't we might  
But all I ever wanted was you_

Mako rushed out after him, she had felt horrible after hanging up on him earlier that week. "Mamoru!" she called as she hurried to catch up with him, "Mamo!" still he ignored her, tears began to gather in her eyes as she tried one more time, "Ru!"

At this Mamo couldn't help but stop, the pain in her voice was too hard to ignore. "What is it Mako?" he asked without even turning around, knowing if he did, he wouldn't have the courage to leave.

She slowly approached him, stopping about two feet away, "You weren't even going to come in to say goodbye?" her voice trembling.

Mamo knew that she was on the verge of crying, "Mako I'm busy, I must go." he started to leave again, but Mako reached out and grabbed his hand.

_Think of when I held you last  
Oh love, how could you forget so fast  
There's a little of you in everything I do_

"Can't you just come in for a little while? It'd mean a lot to everyone, they'd all be happy to see you." she paused as she stared at the back of his head, he still refused to turn around and face her, "It'd mean a lot to me if you stayed."

Mamo looked down and grit his teeth it took everything he had to pull his hand away from hers, immediately missing the warmth her touch sent through his body. "I'm sorry Makoto, I can't." and with that he briskly walked away, jogging by the time he reached the end of the block. Leaving the thunder goddess with unshed tears in her eyes.  
_  
I asked you to stay and still you leave

* * *

_

Mako waited at the airport, her flight had already been called, tears began to gather in her eyes as she looked at her friends who had come to see her off, "He didn't even come to say goodbye." She shook her head, and wiped away her tears, "You know what? Fuck him, I don't need him."

_Well I may look lonely and blue  
But I've been here waiting for you _

"Yea, you don't need him Mako." Mina smiled supportively as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

The girls came forward and hugged her tightly, "Come home as often as you can, ok?" Ami wiped a tear away

"Ya, you can even call on me, I'll get you back in no time." Setsuna winked.

"Thanks you guys," Mako smiled, "I'm going to miss you all. I have my communicator, so feel free to give me a ring whenever." She turned to leave, "I love you guys, I'll be back soon." And with that she boarded the plane. ICI had paid for her way, and she was seated in the first class section of the plane. She sat down and couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. _Why didn't he come? Why do I let him hurt me?_ she sat up straight, and wiped her eyes, _From now on, no more dwelling on the past, Makoto Kino, you're going to have a ball in France, after all it is the City of Love... _

No matter how she tried to play it off, she couldn't convince herself that it didn't hurt, that he didn't show up to say goodbye.

* * *

Mamo came home, to his empty apartment, unconsciously hoping the Mako would be in the kitchen preparing a wonderful feast. He walked over to his answering machine which was blinking brightly, "You have two new messages." 

"Hey Mamo, it's Motoki, we're here at the airport to see Mako off, just wondering if you were planning on coming," he paused, "She'd really like to see you again before she leaves. She's on flight 4 that leaves at 5:30, catch you later man."

Mamo looked at the clock, 5:45, his heart sank, _How could I have forgotten when she was leaving? How could I not be there to say goodbye and good luck?_

"Mamo you inconsiderate asshole!" Mina's voice yelled at his answering machine. "You were the one person she wanted to see the most and you're to wrapped up in yourself to come to say goodbye. Did you know she cried? Yea, that's right Mamo, when she realized you didn't care enough to say goodbye she cried. I really expected more from you Mamoru Chiba!"

_She cried? I made Mako cry? _Mamo sat down on the floor and hung his head in hands, _You idiot, the only woman you've truly loved is gone, and you just let her go..._

_And I want an answer or two  
Why you want to break my heart?

* * *

_

Ok, I don't own the song, I think it belongs to Tia Carrere, who's a Hawaii girl! I don't own the characters either... poo...

**Raven Kino:** Hey girl! There will be a remedy for it somewhere down the line... Hope you had a great thanksgiving!  
**Cris:** Well it seems like my muses must like you since I've had nothing but ideas for this story, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated anything. Hope you like it! My thanksgiving was great, thanks for asking!  
**Clemen:** Yes, I made Mamo a jerk, and don't worry he will suffer for a while. Don't know if I'll have another Mamo/Mako fic in the works, but who knows where the inspiration wind will blow.  
**Thunder-Heart:** I'm glad that you're moving back home and that you've worked out whatever differences you guys had! Families are meant to be together.  
**JupiterHime:** Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry about the lack of it. :) I really hope that you plan on finishing your Mako/Mamo one, I even started to write chapter for it, when I realized that you had stopped writing... if you're stuck and need some ideas, just let me know!

Reading Reccomendation of the day: _**Of Love and War**_ by _Lightning Gurl._

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	9. Aoshi Shinimori

**M & M's  
**Chapter Nine: Aoshi Shinimori  
_Thoughts/Translations

* * *

_

**Two Years Later**

"The top five students to cater the Shinimori Architectural Firms Charity dinner are as follows," the entire class halted their actions and faced their professor, Madame Angelou. "Su-chefs, Ryo Takamori, Andres Remy, Kaitlin Jensen, and Mercedes Alba." Makoto's face fell, su-chefs were always second year students, and apparently she hadn't been good enough. "And finally the head chef, Makoto Kino." The class of 30 turned to face her, emerald eyes wide with surprise. "Congratulations Mako, you've earned it." Her professor smiled.

"Merci beaucoup Mdm. Angelou!" Mako beamed,"I won't let you down!"

* * *

As soon as Mako returned home she picked up her communicator and called Pluto. "Sets? Can you please send me home for the weekend? I have some news I want to share with you all." 

The senshi of time smiled softly, "Of course Mako, and congratulations."

An instant later Makoto sat in her living room; she picked up the phone and dialed the girls. She stood up and grabbed her coat and headed to the temple where the girls were all going to meet up at in five minutes.

She turned the corner and bumped into a figure, instinctively arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" An all too familiar voice questioned, ocean blue met jungle green, "Mako?"

She produced a smile as she stepped out of his embrace, missing the feel of his arms around her.

"Hey there Mamoru,"

"When did you get back?"

"About two minutes ago. Sets brought me back for the weekend."

"Haven't seen or heard from you in a while."

"I know, I've been busy." She checked her watch, "In fact, I'm running late, I'll see you around." She started to leave, but Mamo stopped her.

"Please Mako, can I see you tonight? For dinner?" he paused as she hesitated, "The Starlight Tower at 8 o'clock?" his eyes pleaded with her to say yes.

Mako couldn't bring herself to say no, so she slowly nodded, "Alright."

Mamo's face lit up, "Great!" he kissed her hand, "I'll see you tonight."

Mako sighed, shaking her head as he walked away with an extra bounce in his step. She continued on her walk to the temple.

* * *

Once she got to the temple she was swamp in a series of bone crushing hugs. Mako laughed, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes, "I missed you guys too, and I came back this weekend cause I have some awesome news!" Mako proceeded to tell them about the position she had been offered catering the Shinimori firms charity ball. 

"Mako that's wonderful!" Ami exclaimed, the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Mako you need to come home more often!" Usagi finally exclaimed, "You've come home what three times in the past two years?"

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to come back," she stared out the window, "It hurts to come back." She whispered.

"Aw, Mako, stop thinking about Mamo-baka, we've got you for the weekend, and we plan on having one hell of a sleepover. Even the outers are coming!" Mina exclaimed happily.

Mako smiled, "Thanks you guys, but I can't make it tonight." The four girls turned to stare at her curiously. "While I was on my way over, I ran into Mamoru, and he asked me out, and I couldn't find it in me to say no. And I know that you guys are going to say that I'm stupid for agreeing, but I need to do this, I need closure, I need to know that I'm over him."

The girls all looked at her supportively, "Well if that's what you think you need to do, we understand." Ami hugged her gently.

"Thanks Aims."

"But there are some things that you should know about Mamo…" Rei's voice trailed off.

"What things?"

"He's back with Anne."

* * *

Mako smoothed down her lilac gown, her jade bracelets jingling harmoniously on her slender wrist. She approached the reservation desk, "Excuse me, I'm meeting someone here." 

The host smiled at her, "The name Madame?" he asked with a French accent.

"Son nom est Monsieur Chiba, Mamoru Chiba." She replied. (_His name is Mr. Chiba, Mamoru Chiba)_

"Vous parlez français?" _(You speak French?)_

"Oui, un peu. J'ai habite a Paris pendant les duex annees." _(Yes, a little. I've lived in Paris for the past two years)_

"Ah oui la ville de l'amour." Mako smiled in response, "Ah oui, Monsieur Chiba? Redressez de cette façon."_ (Ah, the city of love, oh yes, Mr. Chiba? Right this way)_ He led her to the table where Mamoru was already sitting, looking devastatingly handsome in his charcoal Armani suit.

"Mako you look amazing." He stood up kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Jeune amour," _(young love)_ the host sighed romantically, "Madame Chiba vous et votre mari faites un beau couple." _(Mrs. Chiba you and your husband are a beautiful couple)_

"Nous ne sommes pas maries, nous sommes amis." _(We're not married, we're simply friends)_ She replied as she blushed softly.

"Alors il est un imbecile pour vous sont exquis." _(Then he is an idiot because you are exquisite)_

"Merci beaucoup Monsieur." _(Thank you very much)_ She blushed even more.

"Votre serveur sera Masaki, il sera avec vous ont son peu. Ayez une soiree merveilleuse." _(Your server tonight is Masaki, he'll be with you in a moment, have a wonderful evening.)_ He bowed winked at Makoto and left.

"What was that all about?" Mamo questioned as he poured Mako a glass of champagne.

"Nothing, just talking about Paris," Mako replied taking a sip of her bubbly alcoholic beverage.

"So what brings you back to Japan after two long years?"

Mako smiled, "I came to tell the girls that I just got the most amazing opportunity. My professor selected me to be the Head Chef for the Shinimori Architectural Firms annual charity ball. This honor's never gone to a second year student before." Mako beamed, "I'm so excited, yet unbelievably nervous… what if I mess up? What if he doesn't like what I make?"

Mamo smiled at her taking her hand in his, "Mako, you're the best cook I've ever had the pleasure of encountering, I'm sure whatever you make will impress everyone at the ball."

Mako had to fight the blush that was traveling to her cheeks, as well as the warmth that was spreading through her body from Mamo's touch. She slowly pulled her hand away, "So, how have you been?" she questioned; avoiding the intense look he was giving her.

"It's been lonely without you, the group just isn't the same now that you're gone," he paused, "I'm not the same without you." At this Mako's attention snapped back to him, "Mako, I'm an idiot who didn't know what I had when you were with me." He took her hand once more, "Please forgive me, let me back into your life, please." His eyes began to water, as he pleaded with her for another chance.

Mako stared at his heartbroken expression and knew that she too had been miserable being away from him, but the girls had kept her informed of Mamoru's actions while she had been gone, who he had been dating and what he had been doing. She knew that he was back with Anne, and she didn't want to end up with a broken heart as she had two years ago.

"I don't know Mamo, you really hurt me, I know you don't mean to intentionally hurt me," she silenced him when he tried to speak, "But you've already unintentionally inflicted pain on me, and that, I'm not going to lie to you, ripped my heart out. I'm just barely putting my heart back together; do you know I've been on one date since you and I were together? And it's not just because I'm busy or far away, it's taken me this long to get over you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to move on."

Mamo's face softened, as his heart broke, _'over you'_ the words echoed in his head, "Mako I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, Mamoru." She pulled her hand away once more, "But I don't think I could survive that kind of pain again."

That's when it hit him, how much he really hurt her, "Why didn't you say anything when I called you that day?"

"Because, I wanted you to stay cause you wanted to be with me, not because you didn't want to hurt me. Only weak women bribe their boyfriends to stay with tears."

"I would have stayed if I had known how you felt, I was confused as to how I felt about you. If you had given me any sort of hint that you felt strongly about me I would have stayed."

He watched as her green eyes narrowed, "So now it's my fault that you left? My fault you couldn't figure out who you loved? Why can't you take responsibility for your own actions Mamo? Why can't you just admit that you didn't love me?"

"Because I _did_ love you." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?"

Mamo took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't take back the words he had just spoken, "I did love you, I just didn't realize it till after I had lost you. Then I found out you were leaving, and we got into that huge fight."

"But at my going away party, you didn't even come in, you wouldn't even look at me, and you didn't even show up at the airport to say goodbye."

"I know, and those are actions I've regretted for the past two years."

"If you really felt that way, why didn't you come after me?"

"I didn't know you wanted me too."

She laughed softly yet somewhat bitterly, "What woman doesn't want the man she loves to come after her?"

Mamo moved around the table and sat next to her, "Please Mako, give me another chance, I know I don't deserve it, and I know I hurt you, but please let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Mako couldn't say no to him and she cursed herself for her weakness. She smiled, and caressed his cheek, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Mako and Mamo fell to the bed, lost in lust and the need for one another. _Why did I deny him for so long?_ Mako questioned herself as he trailed kisses down her neck. His fingers entwining with hers, pinning her arms above her head. 

Mamo felt her shiver as she moaned in ecstasy making him even harder. He smiled to himself, pleased that he could still satisfy her. "I've missed you so much Kirie, I was a fool to let you go."

Mako rolled over, so she was on top and she could feel him harden, knowing it would drive him crazy, she began to grind her hips against his. He looked at her, passion ablaze in her eyes, she wanted him and wanted him bad.

His hands began to unzip her dress as their lips met, tongues battling for dominance, he felt her pull away and was momentarily confused until her heard the phone ringing. He had a nagging feeling that he should answer it, but couldn't tear himself away from the Jovian goddess in his arms.

He moved his mouth to her ear, sucking the earlobe, "Let the machine get it." His sultry voice tinged with desire and lust. Mako smiled kissing him again, the phone call momentarily forgotten.

The answering machine clicked on, and as soon as Mamo head the voice on the line, he knew he should have answered the phone, "Hey Mamo baby, are you still coming over for our nightly examinations of one another? You're a little late, and I'm beginning to feel lonely." A sexy female voice pouted on the line, "Come over soon lover, I'll be waiting."

Immediately Mamo didn't feel the luxurious weight of Mako on him, she was standing, zipping up her dress, and putting on her shoes. She began to walk out the door, but Mamo grabbed her hand, she turned to glare at him "Yea, you've missed me alright, so much that you turned to Anne for comfort." She sneered retching her arm away from him. "Don't come after me Mamoru Chiba, stay out of my life."

"Mako wait!" he rushed out after her.

She stopped at the front door, "Not for you, not anymore." She whispered before leaving him alone.

About three seconds later, Mamo rushed out after her, his eyes locked with her teary green ones as the elevator doors closed.

"Sets, send me back to Paris." She whispered softly, and in a flurry of lights she was gone.

Mamo jumped down the 40 flights of stairs, landing skillfully as only Tuxedo Mask could, he waited as the elevator doors opened, only to find the space empty. He ran out into the streets where it had begun to rain. _Why are you such an idiot Mamo?_ He thought to himself as he hung his head and went back inside.

When he got back he fell back into his bed, inhaling deeply he could still smell Mako all around. The pain in his heart was like nothing he had ever felt before, she wanted nothing more to do with him, and it was all his fault.

* * *

Mako crumpled to the floor of her Parisian apartment crying as if she had just lost her world, and in a sense she had. Mamoru was her heart and soul, and living without him killed her. 

She was shaken out of her sobs when the doorbell rang, "Who is it?" she shakily called out.

"Mako it's us," Kaitlin's voice filtered in through the door, "We're supposed to go over the menu today remember?"

"Of course, just give me a second." Mako stood up and quickly changed out of her gown and wiped away any evidence she had been crying. She headed to the front door and let her four su-chefs in, "Alright guys, lets get started on this party!"

* * *

**Two Months Later  
**  
Aoshi smiled at the group of employees and other important business people who had shown up to his company's annual charity function. This year's event was the best to date, and it was due mostly to the food, which was exquisite. He had gotten several rave reviews, most wondering which major chef had catered the event. Even he was shocked when his personal assistant announced that culinary students had catered the entire party, and that the head chef was even younger than he. When the dessert was served he knew he just had to meet the chef. 

Mako looked out to the ballroom from the window on the kitchen door. She smiled as she watched couples dance twirling joyfully across the dance floor. Something tugged painfully at her heart as she remembered the way she and Mamo would dance.

Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed black hair and cerulean blue eyes, when those eyes fell on her, she gasped and ducked, retreating quickly to the back of the kitchen. She prayed that she had gone unnoticed, but her prayers weren't answered as she sensed _him_ behind her.

"Excuse me Miss, but I just needed to thank and compliment the chef on such a wonderful meal."

Mako turned around realizing that the voice did not belong to Mamoru. Her breath stalled in her throat, standing before her was a man that could have been Mamoru Chiba's twin.

He smiled warmly at her, "The dessert was amazing, it's been a while since I've had a traditional anmitsu."

After shaking out of her stupor, she smiled, "Thank you, I figured since it was a Japanese company, I should bring a little taste of home to the mix. That and I was lucky enough that Mr. Shinimori gave me full control over what was to be served."

Aoshi smiled as her eyes lit up at the mention of cooking, she had a real joy for the art and it was obvious that she was great at it. "So you're originally from Japan?"

She nodded, "Hai, born and raised, I just came here to go to ICI, the International Culinary Institute." She looked him over more closely. Although he did look heartbreakingly like Mamoru, he was a bit taller, his hair more slate and his eyes a paler blue. When she realized he had caught her staring she blushed which Aoshi found oh-so-cute. "I'm sorry, you just look eerily like a friend I have back home… So are you an architect for the Shinimori firm?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Yea," he smiled, amused yet relieved she didn't know who he was, "You could say that."

"I really should find Mr. Shinimori and thank him for giving me this opportunity, and for the freedom to prepare what I wished. Do you know where he is? Or where I can find him?"

"He's actually hiding from the crowd, trying to gather the courage to ask the beautiful woman in front of him not only for her name but also out to dinner." He replied a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Her eyes grew wide, "Wow, you know all that?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her naïveté, before he had a chance to respond, his personal assistant came in, "Mr. Shinimori, it's time to thank the guest for coming."

Aoshi nodded, "Thanks Keita, I'll be right out." Keita bowed before leaving, Aoshi turned to face Makoto who was putting everything together, and blushing profusely. "So," he smiled, "Do I get a name?"

Mako felt her cheeks flush, this whole time she had been talking to Aoshi Shinimori himself! He was a lot younger and a lot hotter than she had anticipated "Ki-Kino, Makoto." She finally managed to stutter.

His smile grew, "Makoto Kino," he liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, "So may I take you out sometime?"

"Mako!" Kaitlin called out rushing up to her, "One of the waiters dropped a tray of desserts, and now we're 30 short, we need your help making more!" Mako looked at Aoshi apologetically as Kaitlin dragged her away, yet inside she sighed a sigh of relief. She didn't think she was quite ready to date again, and much less Mamoru's dopple-ganger.

She looked back to see Aoshi being shooed out by Keita to thanks the guest. Kaitlin finally stopped pulling on her once they reached the center of the kitchen, "I'm sorry to pull you away from such a hottie, but we really need help."

"Actually I should be thanking you, he asked me out and I didn't know how to turn him down."

"Why would you turn down a hottie like Aoshi Shinimori?! He's one of the worlds most eligible bachelors!"

Mako smiled at the shocked expression on the American's face, "Because," she pulled a locket from under her uniform and opened it up, "He looks _**too**_ much like my old boyfriend." She showed Kaitlin the picture of her and Mamo together.

"Geez Mako! You just have gorgeous men falling all over you! I need to figure out your secret… and go to Japan," she paused, "Are all Japanese men this hot?"

Mako giggled, "Oh yea," she turned to the table and the rest of her friends, "Come on guys, we've got 30 more anmitsu's to make!"

* * *

Alright another chapter done! Can't believe how fast I'm getting these out. Anywho, I'm borrowing Aoshi Shinimori from Rurouni Kenshin simply because he looks like he could be Mamo's twin. For those of you who know RK, I am warning you now, Aoshi will be extremely Out Of Character!!!  
Anmitsu is a traditional Japanese dessert that is yummy! If you ever get the chance to try it I highly recommend it! I don't own any of the SM or RK characters, I do own everyone else though... 

Thank you's:  
**Raven Kino:** Mamo is a baka, a very big one at that... but then again most guys are when it comes to a beautiful woman and love... (no offense to the guys out there!)  
**Clemen:** Of course there's going to be someone in Paris for Mako, can't have a hottie like her staying single for long!  
**Babymar-Mar:** LOL, it's no inconvenience, you should write if you feel inspired to, not because someone pressured you into doing it. You can't be a truely good writer unless you write for yourself and nobody else. .  
**Elara2:** Aww... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make anyone cry! But I suppose that it means that I'm actually touching people with my writing! Thanks for recommending me to your friend!  
**Moongoddess86:** Thanks for the sweet review! It's nice to see a new reviewer!  
**Thunder-Heart: **Wow you're the second person to tell me that they felt like crying! I'm moving people to tears with my work, it makes me feel good yet bad at the same time!  
**Cris:** I think it's probably not a good thing that I feel so happy to have made people so sad with my writing... although it means I'm reaching them... I think... :) Thanks for the continued reviews and support!

Reading Recommendation for the day: _**Ah! My Sempai**_ by _Monou Hakkai_...a RK/SM crossover where we learn just who Mako's mysterious sempai is, although this chapter should be an indication of who she's paired with...

One love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	10. An Interested Client

**M&M's**  
Chapter Ten: An Interested Client  
_Thoughts_

* * *

The next morning Mako woke up in her bed, still in her chef's uniform. She rolled over and realized it was five in the evening. She was right about to roll over and go back to sleep when she felt four very distinct presences in her room. "Hey Sets, Ruka, Michi, Taru." She mumbled without even opening her eyes. 

"Hey Mako-hime!" Hotaru exclaimed happily, "Sets-mama said we could come and visit you today!" she jumped on the bed, as Haruka proceeded to sit on the sleeping brunette, who yelped,

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! I'm UP!" she rolled over, causing Haruka to fall off the bed. Michi and Taru burst into a fit of giggles while even Setsuna cracked a smile. "Make yourselves at home, while I shower and change, then I'll take you guys around the city."

While Mako was in the shower, the outers made themselves at home in her spacious living room. They had just settled into a nice conversation of how well Mako was doing here in Paris when there was a knock on the door. After a muffled yell from Mako to answer it, Hotaru opened the door.

Standing there was a deliveryman holding a huge bouquet of red roses, pink gerber daisies and white lilies. "A delivery for Ms. Kino."

Hotaru was momentarily stunned at the size and beauty of the arrangement. _Geez, it must have cost a fortune… Lilies aren't even in season!_ She thought as she signed for the delivery.

"Who's at the door Taru?" Makoto asked as she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, and a towel on her head.

"A delivery for you." Hotaru walked into the living room, struggling to carry the huge floral arrangement.

The sight of the bouquet made the older women turn to Mako, "Is there something you want to tell us about Mako?" Michi asked teasingly.

"Or rather someone?" Haruka added slyly.

Mako's face flushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, or who they're from." She picked the card out as she stopped to smell a rose. Before she even had a chance to read it, Haruka grabbed it out of her hands and began to read it aloud,

Dear Mako,  
Thanks so much for the wonderful meal; it was such a joy to get a taste of home. You're culinary talents are far beyond compare. I don't know what it is about you that draws me to you, but I'd like to find out. Please join me for dinner at Le Café de la Rue tonight at 8, I'll be waiting.  
With hope,  
Aoshi Shinimori

"Ooohh! Mako's got an admirer!" Taru teased, causing Mako to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Who is this Aoshi Shinimori?" Haruka questioned as she handed Mako back the card.

"He's the owner and CEO of the architectural firm I catered the party for last night."

"Mako's got herself a sugar daddy!" Taru burst out into even more giggles.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Setsuna questioned.

Ruka's eyes flared, "Some old pervert is hitting on you?"

Mako sighed, shaking her head, "No, he's actually only a few years older than me… he's 29 I believe." She handed them a French copy of Forbes, to which Aoshi was gracing the cover.

"Oh my God, Mako! He looks just like Mamoru!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Mako groaned, "I know, that's why I won't go out with him."

"Mako it's not fair that you won't even give him a chance simply because he looks like Mamo."

"I know, but until I can look at him and not see Mamo, I can't."

"So are you going to meet him?" Michi asked softly, "It wouldn't be nice to stand him up, especially after he sent you these wonderful flowers."

"I guess I should go and meet him to at least say thank you." She flopped onto the couch, "What am I going to wear? La Café de la Rue is kind of ritzy." Setsuna smiled at her princess and waved her hand, a pale blue dress appeared, Mako looked at the guardian of time, "Thanks Sets."

"Don't mention it kiddo." She looked at the other three girls, "And we'll be at the café too, just in case you need an out."

Mako smiled once more, "Thanks guys."

* * *

Mako got dressed slowly, not really sure how she felt about a date with Aoshi Shinimori. Sure he was sweet, charming and oh so gorgeous, but so was Mamoru, and look at how well that turned out. _Mako, it's not fair to you or Aoshi if you go into this thinking he's Mamo._

Haruka knocked on the door, "Koto, are you ready? It's almost eight."

Mako opened the door and Haruka smiled, "Oh la la." She teased.

"Shut up." Mako playfully shoved the blonde, "Come on guys, the café's only a few blocks from here." Mako grabbed a light jacket and slipped on some low pumps. She plucked a lily from the floral arrangement and tucked it behind her ear. She was ready.

* * *

Aoshi sat at the best table in the café, the one that overlooked the Louvre Museum. It was twenty past eight and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to come. The little hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up, he looked up for the cause and was stunned speechless. There standing in the doorway was a vision in powder blue. Her hair had been pulled partially up, the rest flowing down in soft auburn waves. Her dress was modestly cut, fitting her lithe form to her hips where if flowed down to her knees. It was a simple dress that she had managed to make utterly irresistible. He realized he was staring when her exotic emerald eyes locked with his. She gave him a shy smile as she headed towards him. 

Aoshi couldn't help but be drawn to the rhythmic movement of her hips. The skirt of her dress swished back and forth with her every step.

All male eyes were on her, yet she seemed completely unaware of the effect she had on the men around her.

Aoshi stood as she approached; she leaned in and kissed his cheeks. It took everything he had not to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless. The unique scent of her intoxicated his senses; no woman had ever had this affect on him before. Instead of fearing this fierce passion for the brunette, he felt strangely comfortable with it.

"Thank you so much for the flowers Mr. Shinimori, they were beautiful."

"Please, call me Aoshi, Ms. Kino, and you are most welcome."

She blushed a soft pink that Aoshi found only too adorable. "Then please, call me Mako." Her eyes sparkled brightly.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered his thoughts out loud, causing them both to blush furiously.

"You really are too kind Aoshi."

Just then the waiter arrived, saving them from any further embarrassment. He handed them menus and took their drink orders before leaving the two alone once more.

"So what part of Japan are you from?" Aoshi questioned as she sipped on her water.

"Juuban, but originally Osaka."

"Really? My parent live in Osaka, maybe they know your folks. What part of Osaka?"

Mako looked down at the hands, "My parents died in a plane crash when I was ten, that's when I moved to Juuban."

"Mako, I'm so sorry," he reached across the table taking her hand inn his.

She smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, even after fifteen years, it amazes me how it can sometimes feel like it happened yesterday."

Aoshi smiled back at her, "So, you're 25?" she nodded, "When's your birthday? If you don't mind me asking."

Mako shook her head, "No not at all, I'll be 26 on December 5." She smiled mischievously at him, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine, although I'll be 30 on January 15."

"Wow, the big 3-0," she laughed lightly, "Do you have a big bash planned for it?"

"Nothing as of yet, but if I do, I'd be honored if you would come." He winked, eliciting another fit of giggles from her. Her laughter was like the sound of chimes rustling in the breeze. Everything about her, Aoshi realized, was graceful and light.

* * *

In a corner obscured from Mako's vision, four pairs of eyes watched the couples every move. "I still can't get over how much he looks like Mamoru." Haruka mumbled. 

"I know, if I wasn't sure that Mamo was an only child, I'd swear they were twins." Setsuna agreed.

"All I know is that if he hurts Mako the way that Mamo hurt her, I'll have no problem hurting him." Hotaru voiced her opinion as she looked at her 'parents' who nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that she agreed to meet him, it's been a while since I've seen her that happy." Michiru observed as Mako giggled at something Aoshi said. "She must feel comfortable around him too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's been holding on to her hand for the last five minutes and she hasn't seemed to mind at all."

They all turned to look at the couple, and sure enough, Aoshi's hand was resting gently over Mako's who didn't mind at all.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Aoshi, it was wonderful." Mako smiled as she stood up, stretching her long slender body, unknowingly making Aoshi want to drool. 

"Thank you for meeting me, would you care to join me for a tour of the Louvre?" he asked as the headed out into the Parisian night.

Mako shook her head, "I'd love to but I can't, I have friend in from out of town that I promised I'd show around."

"Oh." Aoshi tried to hide the look of disappointment but failed miserably.

Mako felt something tug at her heart at his crestfallen expression, "But I'd really like it if you walked me home." She smiled as his face brightened up.

He offered his arm to her and after a slight hesitation she took it, "Lead the way."

The walk was slow and lazy. Neither of them saying much, both strangely comfortable with the silence and one another.

"Well this is me." Mako sighed; almost disappointed the walk hadn't been longer. "Thanks for a wonderful evening Aoshi, I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"It was my pleasure Mako." He stepped closer, "Perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

"I don't know Aoshi, I don't know if I'm ready to jump into another relationship just yet."

"Oh." He backed away obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… well it's complicated," she paused, "Thanks for a wonderful evening." She quickly leaned in and left a soft and tender kiss on his cheek before disappearing just as quickly into the building.

The gesture was simple, just a chaste kiss on the cheek, but it was enough to light Aoshi's entire being. If a small peck on the cheek gave him shockwaves. He wondered what kind of damage a kiss on the lips would do.

* * *

Aoshi Shinimori sat at his desk thinking about the enchanting brunette he had met with the night before. The evening had been a little too short for his liking, but he was happy to have seen Makoto, even if the time was brief. He smiled as he thought back to how cute she looked when she blushed, thanking him for the flowers, and the way her eyes lit up when he praised her delectable cooking. "Keita," he called his assistant in, "Call the Culinary Institute where Ms. Kino attends and set up an appointment for me. Do not tell her my name, simply tell her an interested client would like her to cater a few dinner events." Keita smiled, knowing his boss had a crush on the emerald eyed beauty. "You can wipe that silly grin off your face Keita." 

This only made Keita's smile grow, "Aoshi's got a crush!" the brunet teased, as Aoshi glared playfully.

"Yea, so?" He stuck out his tongue.

Keita chuckled, "I don't blame you, she's hot and really sweet." Aoshi nodded in agreement, "So when did you want me to schedule this meeting?"

"As soon as possible, cancel and reschedule meetings if you have too."

* * *

Makoto, had a hard time concentrating in class, the outers had teased her about Aoshi, while Setsuna had told her to go easy on the guy, that Aoshi wasn't Mamo. They had left that morning, and although Mako had a blast with them there, she was glad to have a little peace and quiet. But with all the quiet, she had a chance to think about a certain blue-eyed man that was beginning to plague her thoughts. 

After class, Mdm Angelou had called her to her office, thinking she was in trouble; Mako was more than a little shocked when Mdm. Angelou told her she had an appointment with a potential client to attend after class. She had hurried and changed into something a little more presentable than her chefs' uniform and headed down to the conference room. She took a deep breath before opening the door, revealing the man that she had been trying to get off of her mind, Aoshi Shinimori.

Aoshi looked up as the door opened; there she was Makoto Kino. He was amazed at how she managed to look just as beautiful in low-rise-hip huggers and an off-white, wide necked cashmere sweater as she had in the powder blue dress the night before. The sight of her silky smooth skin that was exposed from her shirt, made Aoshi want nothing more than to climb over the table that separated them to and nip at her neck. Shaking himself from his little fantasy, he stood up, "Ms. Kino, we meet again." He smiled charmingly as he motioned for her to sit.

Mako bowed nervously, "Mr. Shinimori"

"I thought I asked you yesterday to call me Aoshi, there are no need for formalities Ms. Kino."

She smiled hesitantly, "The same goes to you Mr.- Aoshi," she corrected herself, "Call me Makoto, or Mako." When he still hadn't said anything she began, "To what do I owe this meeting?"

Aoshi snapped out of yet another little daydream, "Oh yes, I, um, have a series of dinner meetings coming up over the next two months, at least a dinner a week, at the most three." He smiled at her, "I'd like you to cater them. They won't be very big affairs, five people at the most." When he sensed she was going to turn him down, he pressed on, "I'm willing to pay you a thousand dollars a night."

Makoto blinked, "A grand a night? You're willing to pay me up to three grand a week to cook for you and some guest?"

Aoshi frowned, "Is it not enough? I was told it was other chefs charge."

"Yea but I'm not a chef, that's way too much money to be paying a culinary student."

Aoshi reached out and held her hand, "Please Mako, I've never tasted anything as exquisite as your cooking. The business associates that I am going to be dealing with are used to the best."

"Then get them the best." She replied, the feel of his touch sending shockwaves through her body.

"That's what I'm trying to do." He smiled as she blushed, "Please Mako, I promise I won't use it as an excuse to win you over."

She couldn't help but giggle at his last statement. She sighed as she looked at how pathetically charming his expression was. _He's quite cute when he pouts._ "Alright I'll do it."

Aoshi smiled, "Thanks Mako," he stood up and shook her hand.

She smiled in return, "No problem, when's the first dinner?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she raised an eyebrow irritated to which he smiled his devastatingly handsome smile at her and shrugged, "Alright, come on." She led him out of the conference room.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as she led him towards the outside, "Not that I'm minding spending more time with you…" he added, causing the faintest pink blush to rise on her cheeks.

"If I am to cook a meal tomorrow, I'll need to know what to cook and I need to go shopping, and since you're here, I nominated you to help me."

Aoshi could only smile at her take charge nature and follow her out the door, like a puppy to its master.

* * *

Alrighty then, another chapter for you people! I'm home kicking it with my friends at the beach and enjoying soaking up the sun. Don't know when the next chapter will be out, so savor this one while it's here! (I 'borrowed' the puppy to its master line from Amy-Star) 

Thank you's:  
**Miyumi-Chan:** ExBoyfriends can be turds sometimes... most of the time... oh hell all of the time... Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story!  
**Lady-Dragonguardian:** I was beginning to wonder if you had stopped writing all together, you were AWOL for a while there... glad to see that you're back!  
**Clemen:** I know aren't they just both disgustingly gorgeous? I don't think I could choose between them either, I'd just have to take them both! Glad you like it so far. Take care!  
**Cris:** Thanks as always, I can't believe how well this story is turning out, so far I am most proud of this one.  
**Elara2:** lol, Lumiere was the best! I haven't really had the chance to watch RK, but I know that I am making Aoshi way OOC, but I can't have him be a samurai badass in the 21 century... or can I? he he he  
**Thunder-Heart:** Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long... when are you going to update Breakin?  
**Jupiterhime:** Of course I believe in happy endings... but the more crap that Mako goes through now, will make the resolution all the more sweet. Hope you update _Love vs. Destiny_  
**Lyssling:** Thanks for the review and the compliments. You're so sweet! Although I am curious as to what 'other' couples you were refering too...  
**Moongoddess86:** Thanks abunch for the support! Sorry this chapter took so long!

Reading Recommendation for today: _The Boy From Apartment 512_...I'm going to rec. myself cause I'm stuck on this story and I need help! So if you would be so kind as to read it and give me any ideas you have on it! Thanks.

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_

_ps... I turn 21 in a week! Seven more days and I'm legal! Does a happy dance_


	11. Hey Mako

**M&M's**  
Chapter Eleven: Hey Mako  
_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Lyrics_

* * *

Later that night Mako and Aoshi returned to his penthouse apartment with all the necessary ingredients for the following nights feast. 

"So five people for dinner correct?" Mako reconfirmed as Aoshi nodded, "Alright, what time do you want dinner to be served?" She asked, plopping down on a stool.

"Around seven if that fits in with your schedule."

Mako nodded, "I'll be back around three tomorrow, will someone be home to let me in?"

"I'll be here."

"Great," she smiled as she hopped off the seat, "I'll see you tomorrow around 3." She began to walk to the door.

"Wait, Mako" Aoshi came up beside her, "It's late, let me take you home."

She nodded gently, "I'd like that." Aoshi smiled as he grabbed her coat and led Mako to the elevator.

* * *

Aoshi watched as Mako entered her apartment, waving goodbye before dissapearing from veiw. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot, and stopped when he saw the lights of her apartment turn on. 

_I saw you standing by your window  
You had the lights down low  
I wanted to get your attention  
So I could let you know_

He smiled to himself as he drove back to his apartment, thoughts of Mako filling his head, she was radiant, and there was something about her that just drew him to her. He couldn't explain what it was, all he knew is that he wanted her more than anyone before.

_That I want to be your one and only  
And I want you to be my amor_

From what she had told him the night before, she had been burned real bad in her last relationship and apparently wasn't ready for love again. He knew that getting through to her wasn't going to be easy, and that if all she wanted from him was friendship, it would suffice for him... for now atleast.

_I don't want just a little bity piece girl  
I want it all_

The next morning Aoshi woke up and immediately began to pick up around his apartment. He called Keita and asked him to pick up a floral centerpiece for the table and a small white lily and pink rose bouquet for Mako.

_Hey Mako, are you ready for a love everlasting  
Hey Mako, are you ready for a love that will see you through_

At around 2:30 Aoshi was standing in front of his huge closet, a towel wrapped around his waist, wondering what to wear. The doorbell rang, figuring it was Keita he went to open the door without bothering to grab a robe.

Mako stood there and couldn't help but stare at Aoshi's marvelously sculptured chest, and his well defined abs. The sight of his navy blue towel barely clinging to his hips fanned the fire of lust within her. There was no denying it, Aoshi was a devastatingly handsome man and she couldn't deny the physical attraction she had towards him.

Feeling bold, she made eye contact with him, and smiled slyly, "Looking good Aoshi." She put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him aside, the beat of his heart pounding beneath her palm. She sauntered in, "I'll be in the kitchen if you want me."

Aoshi watched her walk away, her hips swaying back and forth, driving his hormones wild, he shook his head as she disappeared into the kitchen, "Time for another shower… a cold shower." He mumbled as he headed back to his room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he emerged wearing khaki pants and a black dress shirt, he headed to the kitchen where he heard Mako humming to a song he remembered hearing on their date. He found her on a stool, struggling to reach the bag of flour on the top shelf. He rushed forward as he saw her start to fall, catching her in his arms. 

Her eyes, that had widened in fear softened as she realized Aoshi had saved her. "Thank you." She whispered, their faces were so close Aoshi could practically taste her minty fresh breath as it tickled his lips.

"Anytime" he murmured back, unconsciously inching closer. His eyes drifted closed as did hers, inching closer still, and then it happened, her lips touched his, tenderly and sweetly.

The kiss was slow and devastating, Aoshi knew exactly how to move his lips over hers. She clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly as he proceeded to deepen the kiss.

Just as Mako was about to give in to her lust, the doorbell rang, pulling the two out of their hormone driven state. Mako realized what she had almost done, quickly removed herself from Aoshi's embrace, retreating to the sink, stared at the dirty dishes, rather then face him.

Aoshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he grabbed the flour for her, then left to answer the door.

_You won't regret it if you'd only let allyour feelings shine through  
Just like I've done for you_

Mako breathed out a sigh of relief, she had just kissed Aoshi, and it meant more to her then she was willing to let on. She turned back to where he had been standing and put a hand to her head, _What are you thinking Mako? Are you trying to confuse the poor man, you already told him you weren't interested and then you come over and act like some hormone driven teenager._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to focus on preparing dinner.

Aoshi answered the door, Keita stood before him with the center piece and a small cluster of flowers for Mako. Aoshi took the flowers and told Keita to put the centerpiece on the table, Aoshi took the flowers to his room, he couldn't give them to her know, not after what had just happened in the kitchen. _What did happen?_ He wondered to himself, _She fell I caught her, then we kissed. _He smiled and touched his lips, still feeling the softness of her mouth on his, _She kissed me back, and man can she kiss, if it wasn't for Keita coming, who knows what could have happened there on the kitchen floor. She's not someone I'm going to easily forget. _He frowned for a moment, _I know she's not looking for a relationship, maybe I scared her, damn it Aoshi! You're so dense sometimes… I'll have to talk to her later._ He put the flowers aside and composed himself before heading back out to talk with Keita.

He over heard him talking with Mako, who sounded shaky and uncertain, Aoshi knew he was the reason she was feeling the way she was and it irritated him to no end that he was the cause of her uncertantity and unease.

_I know that you've been through the ringer  
And that you've been around the bend  
And that you've had your share  
Of unreliable men_

* * *

After dinner was complete, Aoshi and his clients were retiring to the den for brandy and business talk. Mako pulled Keita aside, "I'm going home now, tell Aoshi I said goodbye." 

Keita nodded, "Dinner was delicious by the way."

"Thanks" she smiled as she started to leave. She tried to sneak by the den, she thought she had made it too, until she heard Aoshi excusing himself.

He caught up with her in the foyer, "Mako wait," he reached out and grabbed her hand, he debated for a while on what to say, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been as forward as I was."

_But I really want to tell you something  
And it's something you've got to believe  
If you let me inside, I'd never leave_

She turned to face him, "It's not completely your fault, don't worry about it, but don't let it happen again. I already told you I'm not interested."

Aoshi nodded in understanding, "My clients loved your cooking," he smiled as she blushed, "Will you still consider cooking for me?"

Mako slowly nodded, in truth she had fun cooking the elaborate meals in Aoshi's huge kitchen. "Sure, when's the next dinner?"

"Four days from now, Friday."

"Alright, I'll see you Thursday at seven to go grocery shopping." She opened the door, "Good night Aoshi."

"Night Mako, and sweet dreams."

_Hey Mako, are you ready for a love everlasting  
Hey Mako, are you ready for a love that will see you through_

* * *

Later that night as Mako was falling asleep, dream she would, or rather remember, a glimpse of her past, a memory of a life she lived long long ago. 

_"Jupiter darling," Jupiter's mother Juno entered the room, "I hope you're ready, the Royal Family of Earth is about to arrive." Queen Juno hurried her 20 year old daughter along._

_"I don't see why I need to be there, you and daddy are just going over a treaty. I've never needed to be present for other foreign dignitaries, why are they so important?"_

_"Because they are the only ones not in the Silver Alliance, and they are thinking of joining so we need to be on our best behavior, got it?" Juno glared at her daughter who simply cracked a sly grin,_

_"Of course mommy dearest." she replied as she followed her mother out to the main thrown room._

_Jupiter stood there next to her mother, wishing she was anywhere but here. All of her friends were on the moon ice-skating, one of her favorite pastime, but she was stuck on her home planet, meeting some stupid royal family from a small and insignificant planet._

_"Announcing the Royal Family of Earth! His majesty King Teran, her majesty Queen Gaia, and his royal highness Prince Endymion."_

_Jupiter turned to face the front when her mother poked her in the ribs. She wasn't prepared for the sight before her. Completely ignoring the King and Queen, she zoned in on the handsome God of a man before her. Just then he lifted his eyes to meet hers, sapphire met emerald and everything else in the room disappeared. Jupiter could feel her heart skip a beat as her breath caught in her throat._

_He stopped before her and bowed, "Princess Jupiter, it is an honor to meet you." he reached out and kissed her hand gently, a bold move in the presence of Jove, King of the largest planet in the solar system._

_"I do believe the pleasure is mine." She managed to respond somewhat dreamily._

_The coughing of their parents brought the two out of their daze. "Jupiter honey, why don't you show Prince Endymion around the palace, these treaties do not require your attention." Juno suggested to her daughter, knowing that she was smitten with the young prince of Earth._

_Jupiter nodded then turned to Endymion, "Would you like a tour of the palace Prince Endymion?"_

_"I would." he smiled as he offered her his arm, which she gladly took, "I hear that Jupiter is home to the most beautiful gardens in the galaxy." He snuck a glance at her, "Definitely the most beautiful women." He whispered under his breath._

_Endymion watched as the beautiful young woman next to him blushed a charming shade of pink. He was pleasantly surprised when the he realized how beautiful the Princess truly was. He had heard from others that the women of Jupiter were as fierce as Amazons yet about as beautiful as the Huns._

_The woman who walked beside him was definitely the most beautiful he had ever seen in any part of the galaxy. Her auburn hair was streaked with strands of gold, red and earthy brown. Her eyes sparkled like flawless emeralds, framed by luscious long lashes. Her skin was slightly tanned, smooth, so smooth that he wanted to reach out and touch her._

_She turned to face him, "What is earth like?"_

_He smiled at her, "It's hard to describe, one must really visit to appreciate it. Perhaps one day you could honor our small planet with your presence."_

_"I'd really like that, it's the only planet I haven't been to."_

_

* * *

_

Mako shot out of bed, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Alrighty then people! The newest chapter is here, and I think that I'll have the next chapter out by Sunday... so yay! Um, the song is by Los Mocosos, and originally called Hey Mama, but I changed it to Mako cause I could! Don't own the characters... Hope you all had a wonderful New Year! 

**Thanks you's:  
Clemen:** Sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy running amuck at home! Hope your holidays went well!  
**Moongoddess86:** Thanks for the birthday wish! Happy holidays to you too!  
**Miyumi-Chan:** Thanks for wishing mea happy birthday, I did have a great one, drank a little too much, but it's the big 21, and it only happens once!  
**Cris:** Thanks, my birthday was a blast... I surprisingly remember all of the night. Don't know if you're old enough to drink or if you are a drinker, but mojitos, midori sours, and margaritas rock!  
**Elara2:** As much as I'd like to make Aoshi a badass samurai, I don't know how I'd work it into the story. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you like this one aswell.  
**Kourui:** Thanks for all the support Ko! Loved the update of Silent Tears! Hope your holidays went well, and you got everything you wanted!  
**Lady-D:** Here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Reading Reccomendation:** _Silent Tears_ by _Kourui_, it's a SM/GW cross over and really well done... so go, scamper off and read it!

One Love,  
Athena Kyle


	12. Mako's Rose Earrings

**M & M's**  
Chapter 12:Mako's Rose Earrings  
_Thoughts/Lyrics/Flashbacks_

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto wasn't the only one having memories of the past resurface as dreams… 

_"Endymion!" Jupiter giggled as she squirmed in the princes' strong arms. He stopped tickling her, but held her tightly in his embrace. It had been two months since the two had met, and since them they had become inseparable. Jupiter was a frequent visitor to Earth, enjoying all the things that the irresistible planet had to offer._

_The two were currently in Endymion's chambers, lounging on his bed. "Oh my god, Endy, I've never had more fun before in my life." she sighed dreamily, remembering the days events. Endymion had taken her to a secluded waterfall, where they had spent the day swimming, in peace, away from the watchful eyes of their parents and the public._

_"I love you Jupiter." he whispered softly in her ear._

_Jupiter stopped laughing as she stared up at her blue-eyed boyfriend. "What?"_

_"I'm in love with you." he whispered again._

_"Really?" he nodded, as her face broke out into a huge smile, "I love you too!" she threw her arms around him, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The two pulled apart and simply stared at one another, taking in every detail of their soul mate._

_"Are you going to the ball on the moon tomorrow?" he asked, softly caressing her face._

_She nodded, "Are you?"_

_"Yes, my family's presence has been requested by Queen Selenity herself." He smiled, "I can't wait to see you all dressed up in your ball gown," he looked down at her wearing one of his large white shirts, "not that you don't look amazing right now." His smile grew wider as she blushed furiously._

_"Endymion? Are you there?" The voice of his mother broke the two out of their little moment. Jupiter suppressed a giggle as they began to frantically clean up._

_"Um yes mother, just a moment, I'm getting dressed." He called back as Jupiter helped him fix his bed. He produced a pink rose and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her tenderly._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered kissing him softly before disappearing in a flurry of green lights._

_"Ok, you can come in now," Endy sat back down on his bed as his mother entered._

_"She was just here wasn't she?" she asked as she sat beside her son, who stared at her in shock, "Mothers intuition," she smiled, "You love her don't you."_

_Endy nodded, "And tomorrow at the ball, I will make it known to the universe."

* * *

_

Mamo woke up with a start, _What the hell was that?_ He sat up running a hand through his hair, unlike most dreams that he would forget as soon as his eyes opened, this one remained. _Was it a memory? Was I with Mako in the past?_ He racked his brain trying to remember more, _I was in love with her, and she loved me. I was going to ask her to marry me… If that's true then why do I remember being happily in love with Serenity?_ Though try as he might, the prince of earth would receive no answer.

* * *

Four months later, Mako was still cooking meals for Aoshi and his business clients, although the meetings were now far and in-between, Mako found herself at Aoshi's home at least once a week, enjoying his company. 

The two had grown incredibly close, closer than Mako had wanted. Don't get her wrong, she like Aoshi, a lot; she just wasn't sure what to do. The truth was that the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to be more than a friend to him. But ever since the night he had kissed her, and she told him no, he had respected her wishes and remained an ever loyal friend. She had even dropped hints, but either he was dense and didn't pick up on them or he was no longer interested in her.

It was now February and Paris was in full swing, celebrating the month of love. The city was in a blanket of pinks and reds, hearts and cupids were everywhere. Mako was sitting on her couch, lost in the thought that she must have pissed Mina off in the past since she was having such bad luck in love now.

Her phone rang a few times before Mako picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mako,"

She smiled, "Aoshi, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I was wondering if you could come over and cook a special meal tonight… are you free?" Mako checked her calendar and realized that it was Valentines day, "I'm having dinner tonight with a friend, just the two of us. I have all the ingredients for what I want to serve, if you don't mind could you make your famous cherry pie too?"

Mako's heart skipped a beat, could it be that he was finally coming around? That he wanted to have a private dinner with her tonight. She knew he wasn't dating anyone, and couldn't think of any other reason why he would request his favorite dish at such last moment on such an important date. "Sure Aoshi, I'll be right over to start cooking."

Aoshi opened the door, and the sight of Mako took his breath away, she stood before him in a red dress that clung to her body in all the right places. _Damn_ his mind whistled, _She's sure not making it easy for me to only be her friend. _"Got a hot date later on tonight?" he teased as he moved aside to let her in.

"Maybe." She coyly smiled as she headed to the kitchen, he followed after her, watching the way her hips moved back and forth, teasing him relentlessly.

Mako had taken her time preparing the meal, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. She had really out done herself, she looked at the plates, happy with the way they looked she went and placed them out on the table. Aoshi grabbed two wine glasses, while she went to his wine cellar to pick out the perfect bottle.

She walked back out to the dining room only to see Aoshi in the arms of a completely gorgeous blonde. "I've missed you so much Aoshi!" The brown eyed bimbo giggled, he smiled back at her and Mako's heart broke.

She felt like such an idiot, she placed the bottle on the table and hurried towards the door, "Mako wait!" Aoshi's voice pulled her back, "Mako this is Keiko, Keiko this is Mako, she's-"

"His chef," Mako filled in, completely ignoring the look of confusion on Aoshi's face, "It's nice to meet you Keiko," she shook hands with the blonde who was still holding on to Aoshi, "Dinner is on the table along with a complimenting bottle of wine." She couldn't bare to look at Aoshi, "Good night Mr. Shinimori." And with that she rushed out.

Keiko looked at Aoshi who stared dumbfounded at where Mako had just been standing. "Well Oshi-Boshi," she gestured to the door, "Go after her, I'll make myself at home."

The raven haired man smiled at his childhood friend before going after Mako, "Mako wait!" he caught up with her in front of the elevator.

"Aoshi, please, just let me go." She turned away from him, and wiped away a tear.

He turned her to face him, "Mako why are you crying?" he put his finger under her chin, raising her face to look into his eyes. Her green eyes were filled with tears, ripping at his heart, he hated to see her cry.

"It's nothing Aoshi," she tried to pull away but he pulled her back, holding her close.

"Nothing, wouldn't make you cry like this."

"Aoshi, I'm an idiot alright! Lets just leave it at that." She walked into the elevator, and pushed the button to take her down to the lobby.

Aoshi followed her in, "You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am, you've been nothing but amazing and supportive, and I jumped to conclusions and made a fool out of myself in front of your super model girlfriend, and to top it all off seeing you with her in your arms made me see green which is stupid since I'm the one that pushed you away to begin with and have no right to be mad that you've found someone else!" she blurted out all in one breath.

Aoshi hit the emergency stop button, "Wait, you're jealous of Keiko?"

"I know it's stupid, but the past few months that I've spent cooking for you, talking in the kitchen, cleaning up with you afterwards, I found that I'm really comfortable around you, and it's the first time in a long time I've felt this way. I like you Aoshi, but it looks like I figured it out too late."

He collected her into his arms, this time she gave in and leaned against his muscular chest. "Mako," he lifter her chin so she would look at him, "I'm not with Keiko, she's a childhood friend of mine, there's no one I'd rather be with than you."

She sniffled, "Even if I'm all over the place and don't know what I want?"

"Mako," he smiled, "I don't know what it is about you that draws me in, but I would wait forever for a chance to be with you."

A few more tears fell from her eyes as she too smiled, "Why did you have to be so perfect?"

Aoshi chuckled lightly as he tenderly caressed her cheek, this time her eyes sparkled tenderly, warming his heart. He couldn't resist her anymore as he leaned in kissing her passionately. He smiled to himself as he felt her give in, melting completely to him and kissing him back.

The kiss turned less tender and more heated as his arm snaked around her waist, while the other cupped the back of her neck allowing him to deepen the kiss.

A moan passed from her to him as she felt her knees give, _Damn, the man can kiss_, she backed into a wall for support. The cold wood of the elevator came in contact with her back, while the warm body of Aoshi came in contact with her front, it was a sensation that sent shivers down her spine.

Aoshi pressed his body against Mako, trying to get as closer to her as possible, she moaned as one of her arms wrapped around him while the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He was rather surprised when he felt one of her legs snaked around his waist, making her skirt rise up, exposing more of her creamy flesh.

The movement of the elevator brought the two out of their embrace, Mako lowered her leg and blushed furiously, while Aoshi sheepishly raked a hand through his hair. "I guess we got a little carried away there." He smiled playfully.

"Yea," she giggled, then looked deep into his eyes, "Aoshi we need to take it slow ok?" he nodded as the elevator doors opened at the lobby.

"You want to come back up and join us for dinner?" he offered before she stepped out.

"No thanks, you catch up with Keiko and apologize to her for me, I think I'll just go home tonight."

Aoshi pulled her in for another earth shattering kiss, "Sweet dreams Mako, I'll call you in the morning."

She kissed him again, "You had better."

* * *

Later that night as Mako slept, another vision of her past came to her as a dream… 

_Jupiter was ecstatic as she got ready for the ball, she made sure that everything was perfect, her dress, her hair, and her make-up. She wanted to look perfect for Endy, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, _He'll love this dress_ she thought to herself as she sprayed on some perfume._

_Her dress was the palest of greens with of the shoulder straps, the dress hugged her upper body revealing a well endowed chest and toned stomach. At her hips, the dress loosened and flared gently to the ground, pooling behind her was a small train._

_Satisfied with her look she transported herself to the moon. Arriving in the main ballroom to find it already teaming with people, she began her search for her boyfriend. She smiled as she watched Serenity steal a kiss from her boyfriend Seiya, a noble man from a distant galaxy. She jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and soft lips pressed against the bare skin of her neck._

_"Endy you scared me!" she exclaimed as he nipped playfully at her exposed flesh._

_He chuckled as she turned around, "You my darling look absolutely beautiful." He kissed her softly, "Might I have the honor of this dance?"_

_She smiled as she took his offered hand, "Yes you may." She curtsied as he bowed, and let him lead her to the dance floor._

_In the middle of their dance, Endy's father, King Terran cut in, asking if he could steal his son away for a moment. Jupiter of course agreed, it's not like you say no to a king after all. Endy was gone for all of three minutes, and when he returned he didn't look too happy._

_"Endy, what's wrong?" she asked as she handed him a glass of wine._

_"Nothing." He answered rather shortly, he looked down at her and softened at her confused expression, he had never been rude to her before, "I'm sorry Jupiter, I didn't mean to snap at you."_

_She looked deep into his eyes, "Endy something's bothering you, please tell me."_

_Endy looked up to the thrown of Queen Selenity as she stood, along side his parents about to announce a decision that would change his life forever. "What ever happens, remember that I'll always love you."_

_"Endy what's going on?" Jupiter's voice quivered, Endy's behavior was beginning to scare her._

_He kissed her quickly, "I love you Jupiter." He whispered as he slipped away to join his parents at the head of the ballroom._

_Jupiter watched him walk away from her, afraid of what was about to happen, she locked eyes with his mother, who simply looked at her sadly, and shook her head. Jupiter could barely pay attention to what Queen Selenity was saying, and then the words sunk in. Jupiter blinked, praying she hadn't heard Queen Selenity right... Endymion, Her Endymion was engaged to Usagi... Her boyfriend and her best friend? She looked up at Serenity who looked sadly at her, before turning her gaze to Seiya who turned away and quickly left. Jupiter then looked at Endy who turned away from her gaze, confirming her worst nightmare. Her Endy had just been promised to another woman. She watched as Usa and Endy joined hands, slowly turning away she began to walk back towards her chambers, running by the time the tears began to fall._

_After the ball Endymion climbed up to Jupiter's room, he crept onto the balcony, it had been five hours since his arranged marriage had been announced, and his Jupiter was still crying. The sound of her sobs tore at his already broken heart. He pushed past the gossamer curtains to see her lying on her bed, her body shaking with sobs. He slowly approached her bed, and right before her got there she stopped crying, "Don't come any closer." she whimpered, "It's not right, what would people think if they found the engaged prince of earth in the chambers of a woman not his betrothed."_

_"I don't care what they think, Jupiter, it's you I want to be with, I never wanted this, and you know that it's not what Usagi wants either, but we can't go against our parents." he sat down on her bed, and soothingly rubbed her back._

_"Please, just go." she sobbed, "Don't make this harder on me." she inched away from his touch._

_It was all too much for Endy to take, he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately, "Jupiter listen to me, you're the only one I'll ever love, no woman will ever be in my heart. Usagi is to be my wife, but you Jupiter, are my life, there is no me without you."_

_"But we can't, and I won't," she sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Endymion, please, just go."_

_"Our love will be frozen in time, one day you will be mine again." he whispered as he kissed her goodbye. He disappeared into the night, leaving a small box in her lap._

_Jupiter wiped her tears away as she carefully opened the lid, she cried as she noticed the small beautiful rose earrings, made of pink jade. They reminded her so much of her Endymion.

* * *

_

Mako woke up with a start and fingered her earrings, how ironic that they would find their way back to her after all this time. "Sets," she whispered softly, knowing the guardian of time heard her.

"Yes Mako?"

"Was there something going on between Mamoru and I in our past that we don't know about?"

Setsuna sighed, "I knew you'd figure it out someday," she paused as she sat next to her princess, "Yes, you and Endymion were together in the Silver Millennium, and from what I understand, and remember, very much in love. In fact he was going to ask for your hand in marriage the night that it was announced he was to marry Serenity."

"If we were together then how come we don't remember any of it?"

"Because of you princess."

"What?"

"You asked me to erase the memories of you two together. You said that you didn't want to be reminded of what you couldn't have. You and Endy were in love, yet you hid it from your parents, someone of your station couldn't be seen with someone like him even if he was of royal blood as well. His family wasn't a part of the Silver Millennium, and at that time, Princesses only married Princes of the SM."

"Then why was Serenity allowed to marry him?"

"Her father was the best friend of King Terran, long before you and Endy even met, he was betrothed to Serenity, it was an arranged marriage that would bring earth into the Alliance. An arrangement that neither of them knew of."

"SETSUNA!!!" a voice screamed in the solitary soldiers head.

She grabbed it in pain, "I think Mamoru had the same dream." she winced, "He wants me to take him to you now."

"No, I don't want to remember."

"You know that's not true, you know you want to know what happened just as much as he does, he may remember things that you don't."

"Sets, I'm not ready to see him, I've finally got things sorted out with Aoshi, I'm happy, dragging up things that happened a millennium is pointless."

Setsuna bowed, "As you wish princess." She smiled sadly as she disappeared, back to the gates of time.

Mako rolled over and grabbed her communicator, "Tuxedo Mask," she whispered softly as the little gadget began to beep and glow a soft green. It had barely rung twice when Mamoru appeared on screen. "Mamo, don't say anything, just listen I know you've been having dreams of us in the Silver Millennium, but that's all in that past now. You and I are over, please just let me get on with my life."

"But can't you see I'm a part of that life?" he pleaded.

"You used to be, but not anymore Mamo, not anymore." And with that she ended the transmission, and shut her communicator off. Mamoru was finally out of her life, and now she could look forward to starting anew with Aoshi.

* * *

Yay! Mako and Aoshi are fnally getting together... or Boo if you wanted her back with Mamo. I know she's kind of being mean ignoring their past lives, but she's just afraid of getting hurt again. Anywho thanks to:  
**Lady-Dragonguardian:** Thanks for the review... although I assure you I am quite the dork!  
**Kourui:** Thanks for all the inspiration Ko!  
**Thunder-Heart:** Becks Happy Belated Birthday!  
**Gota-de-Mar**: I'll finish editing your fic soon! I promise!  
**Cris:** Your support over the chapters is what motivates me to continue!  
**Moongoddess86:** Happy Birthday! If you don't mind me asking how old with you be? 

**Reading Recommendation:** _Angel of Mercy_ by _WooWoo316_. A sexy murder mystery starring Detective Makoto Brooks. A must read!

One Love,  
Athena Kyle


	13. The First Cut is the Deepest

**M&M's**  
Chapter Thirteen: The First Cut is the Deepest  
_Thoughts/Lyrics  
**Warning! This chapter has some lemony freshness towards the end**_

* * *

"Alright Mako, close your eyes." Aoshi instructed as he led her into his huge Parisian penthouse. Mako looked at him skeptically before giggling and complying. 

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows, in anticipation as Aoshi took her hand in his, kissing her fingers tenderly before leading her to the one room in his house that Mako considered home.

Makoto shivered in anticipation and happiness, it had been four months since she had admitted to liking him, and things between the pair were going great. Mako never thought that she would ever find happiness like this again, until Aoshi came along and helped to heal her broken heart. She was grateful that she had found someone like him; she just hoped that she could trust in him enough to open up completely.

He gently kissed her closed eyelids, smiling as she purred in contentment, "Okay Mako, open your eyes." He watched as her emerald eyes open taking in the sight of the room before her.

Makoto looked at Aoshi, tears gathering in her eyes as an expression of shock settled on her lovely face. "Oh Aoshi." She whispered as she stepped into the brand new state of the art kitchen. She walked slowly almost afraid that she would wake to find it all a dream as she ran her fingers along the smooth marble counter top.

Aoshi smiled as he watched her marvel at it all, the soft click of her heels on the floor, and her soft squeals of delight the only sounds being heard. "Do you like it?"

She looked at him, "Like it? I love it." She smiled happily.

"Good," he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Cause it's yours."

She looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes, "What?"

"I love you Makoto Kino, move in with me help me make this house a home."

Mako pulled away from him, missing the hurt look of confusion that marred his handsome face. She placed her hands on the counter as she let out a sigh, "Aoshi, I care for you a lot-"

_I would have given you all of my heart_

"Mako, I understand if you don't love me back." He cut her off to save his pride, "I just thought that in time you could-"

"Aoshi it's not that simple." This time she cut him off as she turned to face him, "I think it's time I told you everything." Aoshi nodded and let her lead him to the living room, where they sat down beside one another on Aoshi's luxurious suede couch. "Before I came to Paris, I fell in love with a man name Mamoru Chiba. He was the ex-boyfriend of my best friend; we bonded after we each experienced a harsh breakup and further bonded in the fact that we're both orphans. One day, it just developed into something more, we were together for a little over eight months, he's the first man I ever loved. One day he called to tell me that he cared for me but wasn't in love with me. I've never known a pain so intense before. After loosing him, I didn't think I could love again."

_But there's someone who's torn it apart  
__And he's taken just all that I have_

Aoshi sat there and let everything sink in, "So that's why you refused to date me for so long, because you were getting over the heartache of loosing him?"

Mako nodded slowly, "Yea, I didn't think it was fair to you if I had said yes right away, it would have felt to much like rebounding." She paused as she shifted uneasily, "There's more."

"More?"

"Yea, you look incredibly like him." She pulled a photo from her purse, and held it to her chest "When I first saw you I almost thought you were him."

Aoshi nodded, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fall into place, "That's why you always had a hard time looking at me."

She nodded again, "It hurt to much. I couldn't look at you and see you, all I could see was him." She showed him a picture of her and Mamo together.

"Whoa." Aoshi gasped, he thought that he'd look a little like this Mamo guys', not be his identical twin. "We do look alike." He looked back at her.

"I know, which is another reason why I didn't want to go out with you, it wasn't fair if I did it because you looked like him." She smiled softly as Aoshi looked broken hearted, and she knew that he thought she was rejecting him. "But," he looked up at her as she continued, "I have to tell you that I've never thought I'd feel this way again, until now. I can't tell that I love you; cause if I did it would be a lie. But I also know what I'm feeling is stronger than like."

_But if you want I'll try to love again  
__Baby I'll try to love again_

She reached out and caressed his cheek softly, "And if you can wait for me to figure out my feelings, and get over the pain of my broken heart, I'd really like to start something serious with you."

Aoshi smiled as he pulled her in for a tender kiss, "Mako, I love you, take all the time you need." He knew that her previous relationship had torn her apart. Anyone could see the pain of a lost love in her eyes. He had heard that first loves are always hard to get over, he wouldn't know, Mako was the first woman he ever loved, but he knew if he ever lost her, he'd be lost.

_But I know  
__The first cut is the deepest  
__Baby I know  
__The first cut is the deepest_

"My heart is not yet mine to give, but when it is, you're the one I plan on giving it too." She smiled as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

"How some idiot could ever let you go is beyond me." He murmured when they parted.

She laughed although tears built in her eyes, "He said the same thing when Freddy broke up with me." She whispered softly as Aoshi held her close.

"Well I'm different Mako, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're different Aoshi, and thank you." She smiled blinking back her tears, "And I would love to move in with you." She giggled as his eyes lit up, "Now come on, let me put that brand new kitchen to use!" she exclaimed excitedly as she stood up and practically raced to the kitchen

Aoshi watched as she took off like a five-year-old running after an ice cream truck. His house would seem a lot less empty with her laughter to fill it. He knew that it was going to take some time for her to completely succumb to him, but he had faith that fate would bring her love to him.

_I still want you by my side  
__Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
__But I'm sure going to give you a try  
__Cause if you want I'll try to love again  
__Baby I'll try to love again_

He followed her to the kitchen as she began to pull things out of the cupboards. "Hey beautiful, look in the fridge." He leaned against the doorframe, looking every bit the sex symbol he was.

Mako looked at him strangely before opening the fridge door. She gasped, looked at Aoshi who nodded, she then squealed and rushed into his arms. "Thank you!" she began kissing him all over.

He laughed, "I should do this more often, a man can get used to this kind of treatment."

Sitting inside of the fridge were two first class tickets to Italy, along with reservations to the most exclusive Italian restaurant in the world, the one where Mako hoped to intern at.

* * *

Mamoru was on a medical conference in Venice, walking along the canal when he felt something pull at his heart. That pull could only mean one thing, his kirie was near, four months had gone by, and she was still the only womanon his mind and in his heart.He turned around and his heart stopped, there she was, his Mako, standing on the other side of the canal, buying vegetables from a farmers market. He smiled as his heart warmed as he watched her face lit up into a smile as she picked out a ripe tomato. 

He went to cross the bridge to talk to her, lost in memories of the two of them in happier days. When he looked up again, he saw a man sneak up behind her, and wrap his arms around Mako's waist. His heart broke as she giggled in delight before turning around and kissing the man holding her.

He watched as the man paid for her vegetables then took her bags from her, carrying them so she could look for more fresh produce. She looked so different yet exactly how he remembered her. He was mesmerized by the way her eyes lit up when she found exactly what she wanted.

He froze as Mako looked up and stared directly at him, the bell pepper she was holding fell from her hands as their eyes locked. She shook her head as if trying to find out if he was really there. Once she established that he was real a look of confusion settled on her face.

His already broken heart shattered as she turned away from him, heading over to who he assumed was her boyfriend.

* * *

Later on that night Mamoru was tossing and turning in his luxury hotel room. He couldn't get Mako's face out of his mind. He sighed in frustration as he gave up, throwing the sheets aside; he got dressed and headed out into the streets of Venice. 

He walked down alongside the canal and found himself stopping at a small park. Looking up, he felt Mako near by, he looked around and sure enough there she was sitting by a fountain, bathed in the moonlight. She wasn't even facing him and he knew it was her. Taking this meeting as an act of serendipity, he moved to approach her.

"Some how I knew you'd come to me." She whispered as he about to reach out and touch her.

"You know I could never stay away from you for long." He replied as he sat down next to her.

She turned to look at him, and he was drawn in, she looked incredible. Her hair was down and flowing in soft waves around her, green eyes sparkled brighter than any star in the heavens. Her lips were soft and her skin smooth. Mamo couldn't believe that he had been dumb enough to let a girl like her go. "Mamo you can't keep doing this to me."

"Doing what to you?" he ran a hand through her hair.

"This!" she exclaimed as she stood up quickly, escaping his touch, which was stirring up feelings that she thought she had buried. "Mamo, you can't keep doing this, showing up and confusing me. I'm with someone else now."

He stood up and followed after her, "Mako, you know we belong together, we're meant to be together."

She whirled around, "NO!" she shouted as lightning pierced the skies. "We are over Mamoru, you made it very clear to me that we are not meant to be." He could see the tears stinging her eyes, "There was nothing I wouldn't have done for you, but that wasn't enough for you." No sooner had her first tear fallen, did the heavens open up and rain began to pour down.

He stood there watching her as the rain began to dampen them both, her aura began to pulse, this type of weather was her element and she was radiant. "Mako I never meant to hurt you, and I know you've been dreaming about our past. How can you deny what we had?" he stepped closer to her.

"I don't want to remember, but no matter how hard I try to forget I can't." she cried as she broke down, falling into Mamo's arms. Mamo wrapped his arms tightly around her reviling in the feel of her body once again pressed against his. God how he had missed this. She suddenly pulled out of his embrace, "I can't, this isn't right, I'm with someone else now, I can't."

He grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms, "Yes you can, don't deny it, you know we belong together."

"No, I can't" she pushed herself away from him. The two just stood there in the rain staring at one another.

"Fine then, leave, just say goodbye and go!" he yelled over the pouring rain.

Tears began streaming down her face, hot tears, mixing with the cruel cold rain, "I can't." she sobbed, her hair blowing in the wind. "I can't bring myself to say goodbye." She whispered softly, but Mamo heard her.

"Then don't," he caressed her cheek, "Stay with me." He inched closer.

"Mamo I-" she didn't get to finish because Mamo covered her mouth with his.

Mako was never prepared for the way Mamo's lips made her feel. She melted into him, giving into the fire within her. Memories of happier times came rushing back, stronger than she ever could have imagined.

The rain was pouring down through neither of them felt it, they were too lost in one another.

Mamo picked her up and wrapped her legs around his body as he sat down on the bench, leaving her to straddle his legs. He slowly leaned back, pulling her down on top of him, feeling her weight on top of him once again sent his hormones into overdrive. No woman had ever had the effect on him that she did. She was a drug that he was addicted to and could never get enough of.

Mako was in heaven _Oh Aoshi_ her mind moaned, she pulled away, as a picture of Aoshi flashed through her head. She climbed off of Mamoru, "I'm sorry Mamo, but I can't, you have no idea how hard this is for me, but I can't, feelings have changed." And with that she ran off, leaving a very confused, frustrated and hurt Mamoru out in the pouring rain.

Mako ran all the way back to Aoshi's summer villa, tears streaming down her face the entire way. She was confused, she was finally with the man she thought she loved and yet she had envisioned someone else. Mamoru was back within her reach, and yet something in her wanted Aoshi. She composed herself before opening the door, Aoshi jumped up from his chair in the den, the look of worry on his face made Mako feel even worse, and she started to cry all over again.

Aoshi grabbed the afghan from the couch and wrapped it around her, "Mako, what happened?" he lead her to the fireplace and sat down beside her.

"I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve you." She sobbed as she turned away from him.

"What do you mean?"

She calmed herself down and got ready to admit the truth, "Do you remember me telling you about the guy that broke my heart?" Aoshi nodded, "Well I ran into him tonight, and he told me he's sorry and that he wants me back." She paused as Aoshi's face remained emotionless, "And, I-I-" _Out with it Mako! _"We kissed."

"And then what happened?" his voice was colder than the rain outside.

"Nothing, I thought of you and ran away." When he said nothing and turned away, Mako knew there was no way she could talk her way out of this one, and that she probably ruined any chance she ever had with Aoshi. "I'm so sorry, I finally got what I wanted, and now I've screwed it up." She stood up and headed to the guest bedroom, where she fell onto the bed and broke down.

A few moments later she felt someone sit on the bed beside her, "What are you doing in this room?" he questioned softly as she turned to looked at him,

"Huh?"

"Our bedroom is three doors down the hall." He scooped her up into his arms and began to walk to the master bedroom.

"You're not mad?"

He smiled down at her, "I was, but then I realized that you left him and came home to me. If you could leave the only guy you've ever loved for me, that has to mean something right?" he looked at her hopefully.

She kissed him passionately, "Aoshi I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Aoshi pulled away, "What did you say?" he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly, "I love you, as crazy as it is, tonight made me realize that." She kissed him, "I love you."

Aoshi's eyes sparkled as he lowered her to the bed, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He kissed her passionately, pouring everything he felt into their kiss. "I love you too Mako." She smiled back at him and silenced all further conversation with a kiss.

Aoshi trailed kisses down her neck as she sighed heavenly, arching her back, pressing her body against his muscular frame, feeling his hard body mold perfectly to hers. He gently nipped at her collarbone before heading back up to ravish her lips again. She slid her tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance, to which he happily obliged, opening his mouth to let his tongue dance with hers.

Mako moaned, no longer able to deny what she felt for him, she let her walls down and let her passion take over. She ran her hands down his back taking in every taught muscle as she reached for the edge of his shirt, his lips left hers for a moment as he helped her help him out of his shirt. Mako marveled at his body, his strong defined pecks, washboard abs, his 'lower' body. She blushed as she looked back up at him, surprised at the intense look of love radiating in his eyes. She smiled at him as she allowed him to remove her wet shirt, leaving her in a black lace bra, which Aoshi found incredibly sexy.

Mako rolled over, so that she was on top, straddling Aoshi, she pulled out her hair tie, letting it fall over her body in cinnamon waves. Aoshi brushed her hair off of her shoulders running his hands down her arms, sending chills down her spine. Mako grabbed his hands kissing the tip of each finger before guiding them to her back, to the catch of her bra.

Aoshi sucked in a breath as he undid the clasp and slowly pulled the lacy garment off. Aoshi pulled himself up, his eyes drinking in the sight of her well-endowed breasts. He suckled on her neck, as she ran her hands through his hair, expertly teasing his very sensitive ears, causing him to moan, his warm breath teasing her already receptive skin.

Mako moved to undo Aoshi's pants, slowly trailing her nimble fingers down his body before reaching the top of his jeans, pleasantly surprised when Aoshi started doing the same to her. She giggled as they separated, each whipping off their undergarments, and rushing back to each other's warm embrace.

So there they were, completely exposed to one another, and not the least bit shy. Aoshi kissed her softly, drawing her closer, loving the feel of her silky lithe legs entwining with his. She rolled onto her back pulling her with him; he rested on top of her, propped up on his elbows, cupping her face in his hands.

His eyes stared lovingly into hers, asking a silent question to which her answer was yes. Aoshi positioned himself at her entrance, "I love you." He whispered as he slipped in, making them one. Mako cried out in pleasure as he filled her completely, the sound of her moaning his name drove him wild. He started moving back and forth teasing her slowly, loving the feel of her around him, he finally had the woman of his dreams and he was going to make her pleasure last as long as possible.

She started bucking her hips, urging, _needing_ him to go faster, "Please Aoshi, I need you." She moaned, her voice filled with rapture. Aoshi complied to her wishes and began to thrust steadily faster, her soft whimpers of pleasure getting louder and louder.

Aoshi could feel his own release on the way and held her closer, as he could tell she was ready too. Her back arched,as her toes curled, her fingers digging into his back, and she released a sensual moan as they reached the perfection that can only come with a simultaneous orgasm.

Exhausted he collapsed back onto her, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck. Their arms wrapped around each other as she ran her hands through his hair, tenderly kissing his ear.

She looked up at Aoshi and smiled, he smiled back at her, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, neither of them said anything, there was no need to. They knew exactly what the other was feeling. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him tenderly. He moved and lied down next to her; she put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he played with her hair. He kissed her forehead, she looked up at him, "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Alrighty, another chapter... a rather steamy one at that... the song belongs to I think Cat Stevens, although I like the Sheryl Crow version better, it's called The First Cut is the Deepest. None of the characters belong to me. Wow, the last chapter brought in the most reviews I've ever had for a chapter! Thanks for the love and support guys! 

**Thanks to:**  
**Raven Kino:** Yup, Mako may be ignoring her past, but she has such a good thing going with Aoshi right now...  
**Gota de Mar:** Thanks for all the support! Loved the new fic, and thanks, I might just right an original work with this same theme.  
**ThunderHeart:** Hey, taco's were great! Hope you had a great weekend! Update woman udpate!  
**FirebirdFlame:** Eventually I do plan on Mamo and Mako getting back together, the title of the story is after all M&M's. I checked out your stories, I don't remember if I reviewed but I really liked the one where Mal/Kunz needs to seduce Mina.  
**Moongoddess86:** I feel bad for Mamo too, and I'm the one that's making life so hard for him... anywho Happy Birthday!  
**Elara2:** Yes arranged marriages suck, especially when it's your boyfriend that gets engaged to your best friend!  
**Clemen:** Thanks for the review, take care!  
**JupiterHime:** Thanks a bunch! I really hope that you finish your Mako/Mamo one!  
**Cris:** Thanks for everything and always! I'm glad you like Aoshi, I'm having fun with his character.  
**Lady D:** Your fic is progressing well, can't wait to see where you take it! Thanks for the continued support!  
**Mako-ChanFan:**Thanks for the sweet review, hope you enjoyed this chatper!  
**Yassiq:** Thanks for the review, I read your fic and I love it! Great start!

**Reading Recommendation: _The Man I Loved the Most_** by _AffluentHeartache_, a great fic so far, Mako and Neph are neighbors that don't get along, go check out how she brings this feisty couple together!

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	14. The Land of the Rising Sun

**M&M's  
**Chapter Fourteen: Back in the Land of the Rising Sun  
_Thoughts_

* * *

The next morning Aoshi woke up with Mako in his arms and smiled broadly. He brushed the hair from her neck, blew on the exposed skin softly before kissing her tenderly. 

Mako sighed in contentment, moving her head, exposing more of her neck to Aoshi's luscious lips.

"Morning." He murmured against her skin.

Mako turned to face him, kissing him squarely on the lips, "Morning." Her emerald eyes sparkled in the gentle morning sun.

"God, I love you." Aoshi whispered before kissing her again.

Mako blushed, not used to such verbal admissions of love. She brushed away a lock of hair that fell in his face, "I love you too." She smiled as his smile grew larger. She giggled when his stomach growled, "Come on love, let's make breakfast."

* * *

A year and a half later, Mako and Aoshi were going over blue prints for her new restaurant, she was finally going to open her first restaurant at the end of the year in Japan. She had gained critical acclaim after apprenticing in Italy for a year. Aoshi, being the amazing architect that he is, designed her entire restaurant, leaving all the designing up to her. He was also an investor in her place, although he already knew it was going to be a success. Several of his previous clients had also invested in her endeavor, so the funding seemed endless. Anything that her little heart desired she was able to get, her restaurant was already being hailed as the crème de la crème of dinning establishments… and it hadn't even opened yet. 

All the pressure was beginning to get to her, "Aoshi, what the hell am I thinking? I'm never going to be able to live up to all of this hype!" She sighed dejectedly as she pushed the blue prints aside and rested her head on the table.

"It's not hype if it's true." He soothingly rubbed her back, "We've gone over these enough for today, let's go home."

Mako looked up at him, "I with I could, but I'm meeting with Kaitlin to go over uniforms and such in an hour." She smiled apologetically at him, "But you go home, I'll be there for dinner." She kissed him as he nodded.

"Alright love, I'll see you later." He kissed her again and left her to go over uniform designs.

* * *

"Koto darling! Come here please!" a strong sensual baritone voice rang out as soon as Mako entered their apartment. 

She smiled as she tossed her keys on the table, she and Kaitlin had taken an hour to decide on a uniform for the waiters, and she was exhausted, "Aoshi? Where are you?" she called out as she searched for her boyfriend.

"In the bedroom love."

Mako walked down the hall to their bedroom and opened the door, "Oh my!" she gasped.

The floor had been adorned with rose petals, white, red, and every shade of pink in between. Candles had been scattered through out the room giving it a sensually romantic glow. There was a note on the bed telling her to go to the bathroom. She smiled as she complied, wondering what other surprises Aoshi Shinimori had in store for her. She turned on the bathroom light only to find a beautiful pale whisper pink strapless dress hanging with a note attached that read "Wear me" she slipped into it and was awed by her reflection, the dress fit her like it had been made for her. She took her hair down and brushed it till it shone. She grabbed a rose that was sitting on the counter and used it to pull her hair partially up. She touched up her makeup and stepped back out into her bedroom, to see Aoshi standing there in a suit. She blushed furiously as a mixture of love, lust and desire burned in his ice blue eyes. Slowly the two made their way towards each other, where their lips crushed into one another passionately.

"What's the occasion?" she smiled after they separated.

He sat her down on the edge of her bed, "Mako, there's something I need from you." He knelt before her, "I need you in my life, I want you in my life. I didn't think I was capable of falling in love until I met you, and I don't want to live without this feeling ever again." He paused as he reached into his pocket, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I love you and I want to know if you'll do me the honor of marrying me?" he opened the tiny box to reveal a three stone diamond ring. The center ring was pink 2 carat princess cut while 2 one carat princess stones sat on each side.

Aoshi looked up at the woman he loved, and smiled at the extremely cute look of shock that was gracing her beautiful face. "Of course!" she lunged off the bed knocking him down as she hugged him, kissing him passionately.

Aoshi's rich laughter filled the room, "I could get used to this." He sat up, pulling Mako into his lap as he slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her softly, "Come on love, we've got reservations at Le Eiffel."

* * *

Two weeks later, Mako stepped off the plane, back in the land of the rising sun. _Home_ she smiled, _It's been too long_. She had come home only a few times during her four years away. She had just finished her internship in Italy and was getting ready to open her own restaurant here in Tokyo. Aoshi designed andwas buildingthe restaurant just for her, the restaurantwhich was still un-named, she couldn't think of anything that fit perfectly, perhaps the girls could help her. 

She had missed home a great deal, and the girls would come to visit her, but when it was time for her to head back, she would always find some way to only have to stay for a day or two. In truth she was afraid, afraid of seeing Mamoru again, but now, she wasn't alone, she had someone who loved her completely.

She hadn't told her friends of her engagement, nor that she was planning on opening a restaurant in Tokyo, she wanted to surprise them all.

"MAKO!" she heard the girls scream and before she even had the chance to look up she was glomped by 4 bodies.

Mako laughed, "I've missed you guys too, but I kind of need to breathe." She gasped for air.

"Yea, I'd like her to live long enough to become my wife, if you don't mind." A voice interrupted the girls reunion.

Four heads turned to the speaker and their jaws dropped, this guy was gorgeous, not to mention a dead ringer for Mamoru. Then they all turned to her, as Mina grabbed her hand looking at the ring.

"You're engaged!?" she exclaimed.

Mako giggled and nodded, "Girls I'd like you to meet Aoshi Shinimori, my fiancé."

Aoshi smiled and bowed playfully, "It's an honor to meet you, Mako speaks very highly of her sisters."

"Mako he's gorgeous!" Mina exclaimed as she checked out Aoshi who blushed softly.

"Don't mind her," Mako went to his side as he wrapped an arm around her lovingly. "This is Rei Kumada," The raven haired miko extended her hand for a shake. "And this is Ami Anderson, Usagi Kou, and Minako Furuhata." Mako introduced her best friends to the man in her life.

"Well Mako, everyone's waiting for you at the Crown." The girls lead Mako and Aoshi through the terminal to the car waiting outside.

"The Crown, isn't that the arcade/café you told me about" Aoshi asked as he got into the car.

"Yea, you remembered." Mako smiled.

"Of course, I remember everything you say." He kissed her quickly.

"Mako he's adorable!" Mina exclaimed again, causing the couple to blush.

"So how did you two meet?" Usa inquired.

"Well, ICI has an end of the year banquet where the top three students cater a major business party." Mako began as she stared dreamily at Aoshi.

"And two years ago my company was lucky enough to have been graced with the culinary talents of this enchanted angel." His smile grew larger as she blushed, "She made anmitsu for desert, and when I saw a little touch of home, I just had to meet the chef who made them."

"He came into the kitchen and stayed there with me for the rest of the night, the rest is history." Mako finished tweaking the story a bit.

Twenty questions later, the group arrived at the Crown, "Come on love," Mako pulled Aoshi in for a tender kiss, "You have to meet my brothers." She giggled when Aoshi paled slightly, "Don't worry, they'll love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I do." She smiled as she took his hand in her and lead him inside.

"WELCOME HOME MAKO!" The group of people shouted as the brunette entered the café. Emerald eyes began to water as she looked around at all the people who meant anything to her stood there, welcoming her back. She watched as their eyes all diverted to Aoshi, some taking double glances, to make sure that it wasn't Mamoru.

Each of the outers came up and gave her a hug, as she introduced them to Aoshi, who remembered him fondly. Then came her brothers, "Aoshi, these are my brothers, Mina's husband Motoki Furuhata, Ami's husband, Greg Anderson, Rei's Husband Yuuchiro Kumada, and Usagi's husband Seiya Kou. Guys this is my fiancé Aoshi Shinimori."

"Your what?!" they all exclaimed.

She showed them her ring as Aoshi put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head, "I'm engaged you guys."

"What?!" the outers shouted, completely shocked, "Tell us all about it!" Hotaru grabbed Mako and dragged her away to where the girls had gathered.

"Wow," Greg smiled, "Congrats Aoshi, I'm sure you'll be happy together." He shook hands with Aoshi.

"Ya, you really got yourself a wonderful girl." Yuuchiro added.

"Don't I know it." Aoshi smiled as he shook hands with Yuuchiro.

"But we're warning you now." Seiya glared,"If you hurt her in anyway,"

"We will hurt you." Motoki finished.

Aoshi smiled, "I'm so enamored with her that if I ever do hurt her, I'll hurt myself. She's my everything."

Motoki and Seiya smiled, "That's what we wanted to hear! Welcome to the family!" they exclaimed happily as they gave Aoshi a hearty pat on the back.

"Who's joining the family?" a new voice was heard, causing Aoshi to turn around to meet the new comer. His breath caught as he looked at someone who looked remarkably a lot like him.

In an instant he knew who he was facing, "You must be Mamoru." Aoshi stuck out his hand to shake.

"That would be me," Mamo shook the hand, "I'm sorry have we met before?"

Aoshi shook his head, "No, but I've heard a lot about you," he smiled a small smile at Mamoru's confused expression, "My name is Aoshi Shinimori, and I am Makoto's fiancé."

Just like that Mamoru's world came tumbling down, _Mako's engaged? My kirei is engaged? Well what did you expect Mamo-baka? For her to wait for you forever?_ Mamo shook himself out of his thoughts, "Mamoru Chiba, it's nice to meet you."

Mako approached Aoshi, not noticing Mamo, "Aoshi, Shino my best friend just arrived, you have to meet him." She came up beside him, finally noticing Mamoru standing there. "Ru." The name just slipped from her mouth.

"Hey there Ko, it's been a long time."

Green stared into blue, "Yes it has."

"I just wanted to say welcome home, and I guess now congratulations are in order, so congrats." He hugged her then turned to Aoshi, "You're an extremely lucky man Aoshi, extremely lucky."

Aoshi looked at Mako, "I know, I thank Kami everyday that she chose me."

* * *

Mamo watched in heartbreak as the woman of his dreams stood happily in the arms of another. He turned away from the sight and sighed, he was a fool to have let her go, and a moron to think that she would wait for him. 

He stood up and tried to leave unnoticed when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Leaving so soon?" Mamo turned to face his twin.

"Yea, Mako doesn't need me here."

"That maybe true, but I know that she wants you here." The two men turned to stare at the woman who owned their hearts, one happy and one depressed as she showed off her engagement ring.

Mamo turned back to Aoshi, "Take care of her for me, she deserves nothing but the best." Aoshi nodded in silent agreement, "I have an early morning at the hospital, congratulations again Aoshi, you're the luckiest man alive." With one last look Mamoru left.

Mako looked up just in time to see him leave, not even Aoshi could ignore the look of pain in her eyes. Aoshi took her into his arms, "I don't think we'll ever be the same, I think our friendship is over."

Aoshi kissed her softly, "Nonsense, he has an early morning at the hospital, he told me to tell you bye."

Mako smiled before kissing him again, "I love you."

"And I you."

* * *

Mamo drove home, thinking of happier times with Mako, times when she was his. He was so lost in reverie he didn't notice the light had turned red, andnot even his tuxedo mask reflexes could save him now. 

As he collided withthe truck, smashingthe red sports carinto a wall like a toy, the only thing on his mind was Mako, _I'll always love you.

* * *

_

A few miles away Mako grabbed her chest as an unexplained force tugged painfully at her heart. She turned pale and began gasping for breath, Aoshi caught her as her legs gave way, _Mamo._

"Mako! Mako!" he called out as her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Ami stepped forward and ordered Aoshi to place her down on the counter. Aoshi stood by Mako's side, holding her hand while Ami checked her over.

When Ami was done she smiled reassuringly at Aoshi, "She's fine, just passed out, has she been under a lot of stress lately?"

Aoshi breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded, "Yeah, she was nervous about coming back home and the wedding, and the restaurant opening."

Ami smiled, "That sounds like our Mako, you should take her home and put her to bed, she needs to rest."

Aoshi nodded as he picked her up, and with the assistance of Seiya and Motoki, got her into his car and headed to his Tokyo penthouse.

* * *

Mako shot out of bed later that evening, Aoshi immediately sitting up next to her, "Shhh…" he whispered soothingly, collecting her in his arms, pulling her back to bed, "It's ok." 

"What happened?" She asked snuggling into Aoshi's warm embrace.

"You fainted, Ami said that your body and mind have been under too much stress and that you need to relax."

Mako nodded as she began to fall back to sleep, before sleep could fully claim her, her eyes shot open, "Mamo!"

* * *

Ha ha ha! Everyone thought I was going to kill of Aoshi... but now, I might kill off Mamo, everyone seems to like the whole Aoshi/Mako thing... but then I'd have to change the title... who knows where my muse will lead. 

**Thanks:  
Moongoddess86:** Thanks for the sweet review, I feel so honored that you consider me one of your favorites.  
**Clemen:** I haven't thought of putting in a connection between Mamoru and Aoshi, but I'm sorta leaning to changing the story to have her with Aoshi... who knows :)  
**Cris:** Thanks, I'm liking the chemistry between Aoshi and Mako, so much that like I told Clemen, I'm thinking of changing the story around...  
**Becks:** Everyone seems to love Aoshi, so confused as to where to take the fic from here...  
**Mar-Mar:** LOL you thought that I was going to kill off, but what if I kill off Mamo instead? I could go all sci-fi and have him posess Aoshi so he could be with Mako again...  
**Yassig:** Sorry I spelt your name wrong in the last thank you... I sent you an invite to the c2! Glad to have you aboard.  
**JupiterHime:** Thanks! I can't wait for you to update too! Are you ever going to update anything?  
**LadyDragonGuardian:** Who knows where the muse winds will blow, who Mako will choose... Thanks for the love! :)

**Reading Recommendation:** _**The Rose Earrings**_ by _Yassig_, it's such a great story thus far, so go check it out!

One Love,  
Athena Kyle


	15. Mr and Mrs Shinimori

**M&M's**  
Chapter Fifteen: Mr. and Mrs. Shinimori  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Before Aoshi could ask why Mako was in his arms yet thinking about Mamo, the phone rang, "Hello?" he answered curtly.

"Aoshi? Is Mako awake?" the soft voice of the blue haired doctor spoke.

"Yea, Ami, hold on."

"How is she?"

"I think she just had a bad dream, she's shaking right now." He handed the phone to a trembling Mako.

"H-hello?"

"Mako, you need to come down to Tokyo Memorial Hospital now."

"Aims, I'm fine, I just needed to rest."

"No Mako!" Ami's voice began to shake, "It's Mamo, there's been an accident."

"I'll be right there." Mako hung up and jumped out of bed. She frantically got dressed as Aoshi swept her into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Mako, what happened?"

"It's Mamo, he's been in an accident, he's at Tokyo Memorial, I need to go to him." She whimpered as she clung to his shirt.

Aoshi nodded slowly, "I'll take you there, come on." He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his coat, "Let's go."

* * *

Mako rushed to the waiting room, Aoshi not far behind. She managed to hold it together on the ride over; emotions were swirling within her at the thought of loosing Mamo. Her strong resolve broke when she saw the redden eyes of her fellow senshi, the floodgates opened and she collapsed to the floor crying heavily. Aoshi stepped forward to comfort her, but Yuuchiro held him back as the women went to hold her all of them crying together. 

"Let them work their way through this, they need each other right now." Yuuchiro explained as Aoshi nodded, noticing that all of the husbands were standing off to the side.

"Mako?" Ami appeared, her white lab coat and blue scrubs stained in blood, Mamoru's blood. Mako looked into the teary eyes of the blue haired genius. "Mamo's asking for you." Mako nodded and stood up, "I don't know what to tell you, Usa's already been in there with the crystal to no avail." Ami tried to soften the news as the two walked towards Mamo's room, "Mako," she paused at the door, "It doesn't look good. We've done all we can, it's up to him now whether or not he wants to live. Medically speaking he's lucky to even be here. Mamoru's body is strong, it's his soul that needs a reason to live."

Mako nodded as she wiped away her tears before stepping into the cold room. She took in a shaky breath as she noticed Mamo's still form, bandaged and bruised lying there, tubes running in and out of his body. She approached slowly, sitting at his side, she tenderly took his hand in hers, smiling through her tears as he opened his eyes. He smiled back at her, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, as they rolled in crystal gems down her cheeks.

"Shh…" he wiped her tears away, "Kirie, don't cry." His own voice wavered as he pulled her closer, forcing her to climb into bed with him. He held her close as she cried,

"You can't leave me Ru. I'd be lost without you. You can't leave, I won't let you." She sobbed into his hospital gown. "I need you." She whimpered softly.

Mamo brought her face up to look into her eyes, "I promise you Mako, I'm not going anywhere. Ami told me my condition and I know what lies in the road ahead. It won't be easy, but I'm going to fight to live." The determination within his eyes, sparked hope within her.

She smiled, "Good," sensing the need for a mood change, "Cause otherwise, I'd bring you back and kill you myself."

Mamo chuckled as she brushed a strand of hair from his face, where he noticed her engagement ring. "Does he make you happy?" he asked softly.

Mako looked away, "Yea, he does." She replied, "He absolutely adores me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed back then."

She moved even further away, "The only thing I needed was you."

He patted her hand gently, not wanting to alienate her even more, "Well I'm happy that you're happy. Aoshi's a great guy, and damn good looking if I say so myself." He teased playfully causing Mako to giggle.

Ami came in, as Mako crawled out of the bed, "Alright Aims, lay it on me."

"Well Mamo, the good news is that because of your powers, it seems that you're healing at an accelerated rate. The chances of you surviving are growing." She smiled as both Mamo and Mako breathed sighs of relief. "However, there was some injury to your spine. We won't know for another couple of days if you'll be able to walk." Ami watched as Mamo nodded and Mako's face fell as she clutched his hand to her heart.

"I will walk out of here on my own two feet."

Mako smiled at his determination, "And I'll be there every step of the day."

Ami checked her watch, "Well he needs his rest, and I'm sure the rest of the group wants to see him."

Mako nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Mamo's forehead.

Ami and Mako walked back to the waiting room. "I don't know what you did Mako, but his vital signs jumped when you went into his room. I think that having you by his side will help him get through this."

"Well then by his side I will be." Mako smiled softly.

The entered the waiting room where eight people were waiting anxiously. Ami smiled, alleviating the worry, "Mamo's taken a turn for the better, looks like he just might make it." She paused as the group cheered. "Visiting hours will end in ten minutes, but you guys can go see him now." She side stepped as the group rushed past her. She shook her head and followed them down the hall.

Mako turned to Aoshi, "Come on love, let's go home." She kissed him as she took his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"So, he's going to be alright?"

Mako nodded, "Yea, he's got one hell of an immune system and will to live."

* * *

The next day Mako returned as promised, with flowers, food and Aoshi in tow. 

The two men smiled cordially at one another, both still a little unnerved at having a doppelganger.

"Look!" Mako squealed, handing Mamo a folded paper, "It's my restaurant." She smiled happily as Mamo opened the sheet.

"Wow, it looks great Mako."

"Yea, she did an amazing design job." Aoshi smiled fondly at her.

"You designed this?" Mamo looked at her in awe.

"Part of it, Aoshi did most of it, he is after all the architect."

Mamo nodded, "When will it open?"

"Should be in three months." Mako smiled happily.

"Well a restaurant opening sounds like the perfect motivation to get you walking again." Ami entered.

"What's it called?"

"Kirie"

Mamo smiled that she was using the nickname he gave her, "It suits you well." Mako blushed as Mamo turned his gaze to Aoshi, "So, when's the big day?"

Aoshi put his arm around Mako, "A week after the opening." Mako leaned against him, "And then a three week honeymoon to the Caribbean."

* * *

Two months later the couple was in the kitchen, Mako was preparing a new dish for the restaurants opening when the doorbell rang, Mako looked at Aoshi questioningly, "Were you expecting anyone?" she asked as she got up to get it, he shook his head, no. She opened the door only to see a well-dressed man and woman standing in front of her. "Hi." She smiled warmly. 

The elderly couple simply stared at her, "Is this Aoshi Shinimori's residence?" the man looked down on her, even though he was the same height.

"Yes, hold on," she moved aside to let them in, "I'll go get him for you." She walked back to the kitchen where Aoshi was stirring the dinner.

"Who was it love?" he asked, as she returned.

"Um, there's an old couple in the hallway asking for you." Sheturned off the burner as Aoshiheaded to the hallway, Mako by his side.

As soon as he entered the hallway he froze, the man and woman turned to face him, "Mom, Dad." The words just fell from his mouth.

Mako gasped, "Oh my God! You're his parents! I should have recognized you!" she exclaimed happily as she moved to hug them. "It's so nice to meet you."

The woman smiled at her, "I'm Mrs. Shinimori and this is Mr. Shinimori," she introduced her and her husband, Aoshi was still to stunned to say anything, "And who are you dear?"

"I'm Mako." She replied, a little stunned that Aoshi's mom didn't know who she was.

"Mako, it's very nice to meet you, are you Aoshi's new maid?"

Mako simply stared at her, "You don't know who I am?" her voice started to waiver, as she turned to look back at Aoshi who was staring at his father, who was rather rigid.

Aoshi's mother shook her head, "I'm sorry dear, should I?"

Mako struggled to hold back her tears, "No," she shook her head, "It was silly of me to think that you would know me, _**his maid**_." She glared at Aoshi as she rushed to their bedroom.

"Mako wait!" he ran after her, but his father caught his arm.

"What are you doing? Shinimori's don't chase after the help, after her performance here you can't possibly keep her."

Aoshi tried to wretch his arm away from his father, "Dad, back off!" He ran after Mako.

He found her in their bedroom throwing things into a suitcase. "Mako what are you doing?" he approached her cautiously.

"What!" she turned around and glared at him, "You're not seriously asking me that!" she shoved the last of her stuff in her suitcase, glad that even though she had been living here for the past two months, she had lived outof her suitcase, so busyshe had barely had time to unpack.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Mako, why is this bothering you so much?"

She shoved him off of her and closed her suitcase, "Do you not realize that your parents have no idea who I am!" she yelled, "We've been dating for two years, you asked me to marry you! You claim to love me, but you couldn't even tell your parents about me. Were you ever planning on telling them? Or were you just planning on never marrying me?" she angrily wiped away her tears, "I don't have parents, the only thing I long for, you have, I looked forward to meeting them after all the things you said they said about me. But you lied, they don't even know about me! What else have you lied to me about? Do you even love me?"

Aoshi stared at her in shock, her question breaking his heart, "Don't be stupid, you know I love you."

"So now, I'm stupid?" she picked up her bags and started to walk out the door,

"No Mako, I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He started after her again.

She turned around suddenly, "You know what, I am stupid, stupid for letting love screw me over again." Her voice wavered as she headed towards the front door.

Aoshi's father glared at his son as he returned, chasing Mako who was holding a suitcase, "You will not speak to me in that manner, I am still your father, and you will treat me with respect." He raised his voice, "You should fire her," he glared at Mako, "Help shouldn't be so insolent."

Mako shifted the suitcase in her hands, before glaring at Aoshi "Don't bother, I quit." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I quit being your_** maid**_," she spat out the word,"I quit the restaurant, and I quit us." She pulled the engagement ring off, and threw it at him, before leaving the apartment and running to the elevator, stepping in before Aoshi had a chance to fully understand what just happened.

Aoshi stared at the ring that had bounced off of his chest, leaving a small mark on his heart where the ring hit. It looked so sad, and lonely lying there discarded on the floor. He slowly bent down to pick it up, ignoring the ranting of his father.

"What the hell did she mean she quits us! You were engaged to that woman?" his fathers voice boomed loudly throughout the hall.

Aoshi glared up at his father, "I love her dad, I'm in love with her, and nothing you can say is going to change that. I don't care if you like her or not, she will become my wife!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young man, I brought you into this world, I take you out of it!" his father threatened, yet somewhat proud that his son had finally had the courage to stand up to him. _Maybe it's the real thing with this maid-woman, he's never defended a girl with such conviction before._

"Oh, Hirasaki shut up!" his mother snapped at her husband before bending down to Aoshi's level. "Go after her Aoshi, I'll deal with your father."

"Thanks mom." He grabbed a shirt and headed out to search for his green eyed goddess.

Mako sat in the cab, as he drove aimlessly around the city, "Hey, where to?" the cabbie asked, looking at her sympathetically through the rear view mirror.

"Tokyo Towers please." She sniffled as the man nodded.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mako was knocking on Mamo's door. Mari answered the door, "Mako! What a wonderful surprise!" the elderly woman hugged her, "It you're looking for Mamo, he's not here. Motoki took him to his physical therapy appointment." 

Mako looked at her strangely, "He didn't tell me he had an appointment today."

Mari covered her mouth, realizing she had let something slip, "Oh honey, I might as well tell you. He's been doubling his physical therapy so he can walk in time for your opening next month."

Tears gathered in her eyes, "He is?"

Mari nodded, "I've never seen a more determined man in my life." She smiled warmly at Mako, "Why don't you come in and have a seat, I'll make us some tea." She led Mako to the living room, "Mamo should be home soon anyway."

Mako sat on the couch as she watched Mari disappeared to the kitchen. Mako looked around Mamo's apartment; it had been while since she had been here. Sure she had been by his side for all his appointments, but she never came into the house, as if it held too many memories of what could have been. She looked at his mantle which was filled with photos, she stood up to take a closer look and gasped, every single photo was either of her, or them as a couple.

"He's never gotten over loosing you." Mari's soft voice caused Mako to turn around, "He hasn't seen anyone in two years." She handed Mako a cup of tea. Mako sat there silently, feeling guilty for pushing Mamo out of her life. "I'm glad you're back," Mari patted her knee, "I don't think Mamo would have made it if you weren't here by his side."

Mako smiled sadly, "Even though we're not together, I couldn't live in a world without him in it." She looked away, "I wouldn't have survived if he hadn't made it." She added softly.

Mari's eyes grew wide at Mako's admission before smiling knowingly, _She still loves him, I knew a love as strong as theirs couldn't be denied._

Just then the front door opened and closed, "Mari?" Mamo's tired voice rang out.

Mari gathered her belongings, "Do you want to take over tonight?" she asked Mako in an effort to rekindle the couples love. Mako nodded, "Great, thank you child," she kissed Mako's forehead, "I'll see you later." She left Mako on the couch.

"Welcome back Mamo." She smiled as she pulled on her coat, "I have to run, my replacement is in the living room,"

Mamo wheeled himself into the room only to see the woman who was burned into every fiber of his being. "Mako?"

She smiled at him, but Mamo immediately noticed that it didn't reach her eyes, "Hey Mamo."

He wheeled himself to where she was on the couch, "Mako what's wrong?" he took her hand in his.

She produced another fake smile, "Nothings wrong, I was just thinking about what to make for dinner."

Mamo stared deep into her eyes, "Food never makes you this upset, what's really wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." She tried to insist.

"Mako, I know you better than anyone, how can you think I wouldn't notice that your smile didn't reach your eyes. The sparkle is missing."

A few tears escaped her eyes, as Mamo pulled himself to the couch beside her, she fell into his embrace, "Everything's wrong Mamo, everything."

He ran his hands soothingly through her hair, "There, there" he cooed softly, "Tell me everything, what happened?"

"I met Aoshi's parents today, and they had no idea who I was. His dad thought I was his new maid, and when I flipped out at Aoshi, his dad told him to fire me. I told him not to bother because I quit, I quit the restaurant, and that I quit us. Then I threw the engagement ring at him and stormed out." She replied rather calmly, but looking into her eyes, he could see the storm raging within. "Two years. We've been together for two years, we're engaged for Kami's sake! How could he have not told his parents about me?" The anger and pain of betrayal growing within her. "Every time I mentioned his parents, he would have a reason on why I hadn't met them yet, but that they were dying to meet me. He lied to me about them, what else has he lied about!" she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, before looking down in shame, "We can't even be honest with one another, how are we going to make a marriage work?" she looked back at Mamo, "I can't even bring myself to tell him what I really am, and I'm flipping out cause he didn't tell his parents about me?"

"Mako," he took her face between his hands, "It's understandable why you're having such a hard time telling him of your past, because it affects not only you, but me and the rest of the scouts." he kissed her forehead, "Go to him Mako, I've only known one love stronger than Aoshi's love for you. Give him a chance to explain."

"You really think I should?"

It broke his heart to say yes, but he nodded, "Yea, I do."

Mako gave him a small smile, but a real one this time, "Thanks Mamo," she stood up to leave before remembering Mari had left and she needed to help Mamo.

"Go Mako, I'll be fine." He gestured for her to go as if reading her mind.

She began to leave again before stopping and turning around, "Who's love was stronger?" she asked, a part of her hoping he was going to say theirs.

_Our love, Endymion and Jupiter, Mamoru Chiba and Makoto Kino, _"Romeo and Juliet." He smiled though his lie as she nodded before kissing his cheek.

"Bye Mamo, and thanks."

Mamo watched her leave, before falling back onto the couch, tears creeping down his face. _If you love her, you have to let her go. If it's meant to be she'll come back to you._ He sat up, slowly and painfully pulling himself to his feet, _Come on Mamo, you can do this, don't give up without a fight

* * *

_

Mako returned to her old apartment only to find Aoshi sitting outside her door, he looked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening. His eyes were puffy and red, obviously from crying, Mako had never seen a more heartbreaking sight in her life. He got up to his knees as he approached, "Mako I am so sorry."

She simply nodded, "Get up Aoshi, and come inside." She pushed past him to open the door. Although he looked sad and was on his knees begging for forgiveness, she wasn't about to give into him. He got up and followed her inside, head bowed, avoiding her eyes. She sat down on the couch, where he sat next to her. "So speak."

Aoshi stood up and paced, "I know I screwed up big time by not telling my parents about you. I wanted to, believe me I did, but my dad isn't the easiest man to please. He's been trying to set me up with one of his business partners daughters, to merge the companies, since I was 10. He's the entire reason I left Japan for Paris. He thinks that old money should marry old money. He's never approved of any of the girls I dated."

"So you're ashamed of me because I'm not rich?"

He turned to stare at her, "Not at all. I just didn't want to subject you to him, he's driven away many of my girlfriends."

"Aoshi I love you, do you think I'd let anyone get in the way of that love?"

He shook his head as he sat next to her, "I just didn't want to loose you because of him, cause then I'd have to disown him."

Mako looked up at him, "You'd pick me over your father?"

He nodded slowly, "Don't get me wrong, I'd always love him because he's my father, but you're the one I'm _in_ love with." He took her hands in his, "Please Mako, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? I know I don't deserve another chance, but let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He begged his eyes tearing again.

Mako smiled softly, "Of course love," she pulled him in for a hug, "In fact you can start making it up to me right now." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Ok, some drama going on, but things are better now. Don't know when the next chapter will be out, cause I'm still playing with different endings... Who knows, I might have alternate endings. Oh yea, I haven't mentioned this in a while, but I don't own any of the characters... except for the nurse Mari and Aoshi's parents... For those of you who were wondering, Kirie means beauty or beautiful in Japanese :) Thanks you guys, I got even more reveiws for the last chapter than ever before! I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews! Thanks so much! I love you all!

**Thanks to:**  
**Becks:** Well Mamo didn't die, can't have the leading man bite the dust now can we? Besides, the fics called M&M's and the other other M is Motoki, and we don't want Mako being a homewrecker.  
**Dimonyo-Angel:** Yes, poor Mamo, he has a booboo, and yes it is Aoshi from RK. Glad you're enjoying the fic!  
**Kourui:** I'm not going to kill Mamo, although the thought of letting him die only to be reincarnated in Aoshi's body did cross my mind... but that's a little too scifi for me. Haven't heard from you in a while, hope you're ok! BTW, I think you left a review for Mar in the review you left for me...  
**Yassig:** Can't wait for the next chapter of your fic to post. Have you recieved the invite yet? If not I'll try to send it again.  
**Mar-Mar:** Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm going to write more than one ending, so who knows, she just might end up with Aoshi in one of them... by the way, I'm totally stuck on 'Spanish Fly'! Sorry it's taking so long!  
**Cris:** Thanks, I think I surprised everyone with the implication of killing Mamo off instead of Aoshi... gotcha! Glad you're enjoying the story!  
**Moongoddess86:** Thanks for pointing that out, I went back and fixed it, don't know what happened, it was fine when I typed it on Word...  
**MonkeyChow:** Thanks so much! The more I write Mako with Aoshi the more I like them together, but the story starting out M&M's, but who knows, there might be a change of title on the horizon. ;)  
**Clemen:** Thanks for the idea for two endings, since so many people are asking for it, I think I will, cause you are the fans, and without your support, this story wouldn't have come as far as it has. Thanks :)  
**Elara2:** I think that your review was the sweetest I've ever gotten, it made _me_want to cry, knowing that you like my work enough to wish it was a show of its own. Thanks for the suggestion, I really like it, and intend on trying to write an ending like the one you suggested.  
**Miyumi-Chan:** Harsh indeed, but he's not dead, nor is he going to die, so I'm not that evil... right?  
**Mako-Chan Fan:** Thanks for you adamate support of Mamo and Mako, I agree, I did make Aoshi a little more simpering than I should have, but he did stand up to his father...  
**Lady D:** LOL you're review cracked me up! Thanks for the support!  
**Raven Kino:** Thanks for pointing out my mistake, and kill Mamo! Are you nuts? He's to hot for me to kill... the SM world wouldn't be the same without him. :) Thanks for the support 'little one'... although I think you're taller than me...

**Reading Recommendation:** **_Cycle of Our Souls: Hearts Thunder_**, by _MoonRaven2_, it's an oldie but a goodie, main characters, Mako and Neph.

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	16. Lifetime Loving You

**M&M's**  
Chapter Sixteen: Lifetime Loving You  
Present: _Lyrics/Thoughts_  
Silver Millenium: _Flashbacks_/Lyrics

* * *

**Present**

"Ladies and gentle men, welcome to the opening of Kirie. My name is Aoshi Shinimori and I have the pleasure of introducing you to the owner and head chef, and future Mrs. Shinimori, Makoto Kino."

Mako shyly emerged, smiling brightly, giving a small wave. "Welcome all and thank you. I'm flattered at all the reviews that I have received from the press and the support and love I have from all of you." She looked out at the crowd that she considered her family and friends. "I need to get back to the kitchen, I hope you all enjoy your evening." She blew a kiss to the crowd and disappeared behind the swinging double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Alright, tonight on the menu is Mako's' most renowned dish, filet mignon in a red wine sauce, garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, for dessert, Mako's own creation, crème de la cherries jubilee pie. But first you're appetizers, sautéed stuffed Portobello mushrooms."

Aoshi smiled as the guest eyes perked up as the waiters brought out plates of delectable looking food, almost too beautiful to eat. He took his seat next to his parents, Mamoru and the Kimura's. Most people were shocked at the eerie similarities between the two raven haired men, his mom and Mrs. Kimura the only people besides Mako having no problem telling the two men apart.

Mamoru took a small bite of the mushroom, the flavor exploding in his mouth. _Mako's really out done herself._ He shifted in his wheel chair, anxious to get out. In truth he had been able to walk for a week, but he wanted to surprise Mako with a dance.

When everyone had been served dessert and coffee, Mako re-emerged wearing a gorgeous cream colored gown rather that her chef's uniform. Her hair had been left down in mahogany waves. Her bright green eyes although tired, held the unmistakable spark of happiness.

The entire restaurant stood and applauded as she walked across the dance floor to her seat next to Aoshi. She bowed graciously, a pink blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you all so much. I do hope that you enjoyed your meals and that you'll stay for some dancing."

All of a sudden the lights turned out as a spot light shone down on the dance floor. Footsteps were heard, Mako held her breath as a pair of feet stepped into the light. The beam widened exposing a smiling Mamoru standing on his own. Mako's eyes welled up in tears as Con Te Partiro began to play and Mamo extended his hand to her.

She rose gracefully and seemed to float into his arms. Aoshi's heart broke as he noticed how perfect she looked there in Mamoru's arms. He laughed to himself, a mixture of pain and bitterness seeping in… _No matter how alike we look, she always looks better in his arms, like she belongs there._ All eyes were on the couple dancing gracefully in the center of it all, yet everyone could see that they only saw each other. Aoshi watched as a fire sparked in her eyes as Mamo smiled at her, a spark he had never seen before. It was then that Aoshi realized, that while Mako did love him, she was **_in_** love with Mamo.

_

* * *

_

**Silver Millenium**

_Jupiter stared up at Earth, it looked like a giant broach of sapphire and emerald strewn among the diamond like stars. Endy's homeland came into view and she shed a tear, wondering if he was thinking of her too. Wiping her tear away, realizing the impossibility of them ever being together, she turned around and slipped into bed, hoping that within her dreams she could find peace._

_Meanwhile on earth, Endymion stared up at the moon, while Jupiter twinkled brightly next to it. Pulling out his telescope he could make out the moon palace, he sighed as he thought of Jupiter, his Jupiter, wondering if he was still in her heart, as she was in his. Sometimes he cursed his royal birth, if only he had simply been a nobleman, he never would have been engaged to the moon princess, and he would have been free to marry Jupiter._

_A sudden urge to see her flashed through his body, he could feel her calling to him, begging him to come to her. Yet he knew that it was something that he couldn't do, his father had already warned him once about how inappropriately close he was to the Jovian princess. Closing his eyes, and clutching at his aching heart, a tear slipped down his cheek. Turning away from the night sky, he headed to bed, praying that his dreams could ease the pain._

_Endy tossed in his sleep, something wasn't right, he opened his eyes and looked around an familiar room that was not his own. Hearing the soft whimpers of someone he turned to his left only to see Jupiter's sleeping form steadily breathing. She looked so alone, curled into a little ball on the huge king sized bed, he noticed that even in her sleep, crystal tears made their way down her cheeks._

_Not being able to stand seeing her cry, he gently bent over, cupping her face tenderly, wiping her tears with his thumb and placing his lips on hers in a tender kiss._

_Jupiter moaned as she felt Endymion's lips on hers, there was no mistaking his kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, gasping when she realized that Endy was really there, even though she knew it was his lips, it still caught her by surprise. "Endy, what are you doing here?" she whispered softly._

_He shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't know, one minute I was falling asleep in my own bed, the next I was waking up next to you."_

_She smiled sadly at him, "Are we dreaming?" she questioned, even though they both knew they weren't, dreams don't talk._

"_If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up." He kissed her again, Jupiter gave into her heart and kissed him back._

Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming

_Jupiter slowly pulled away, smiling as Endymion protested her lips leaving his. "Come on," she whispered, taking her hand in his, "there's something I want to show you." She led him to the balcony, "Close your eyes." She instructed, kissing him tenderly. Endy felt a warm gentle wind swirl around him, "Ok, open your eyes."_

"_Wow," he looked around, they were no longer on the moon, but in a clearing of a lush tropical jungle. "We're on Jupiter aren't we?"_

_She nodded, "I felt the need to escape the moon, there are too many prying eyes and eavesdropping ears there. Here we can be alone, together." She looked back towards the moon, "We have six more hours of night."_

_Endymion pulled her to him, "Well then lets make the most of it shall we?" she giggled as he kissed her tenderly, before sweeping her around the clearing, waltzing to the sounds of the night. The crickets chirped as fireflies lit the air around them, creating the perfect romantic atmosphere. Jupiter couldn't have wished for a more perfect moment, dancing under the stars with the man she loved. _

Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light  
_  
However, like most good things, they must come to an end. As the suns rays began to warm the largest planet, Endymion and Jupiter knew they must part. She took his hand in hers and prepared to teleport him back to earth. Jupiter looked at him, "Be careful Endy, something is not right, the balance of the planets is off."_

_Endymion stared at her, "How did you know?"_

"_I can feel it, I'm not as strong as Mars, but I can sense that something is not right." She stared worriedly at him, "What's wrong? What's going on?"_

_Endy sighed, "I didn't want to tell you, but a war has come to earth. Beryl and her minions have begun to invade my home." He looked to the skies, "I don't know if we're strong enough to defeat her, I'm worried that she may try to destroy the Silver Alliance." He cupped her face as she gasped, "If she gets by earth, I promise I'll come for you, and fight by your side." He kissed her tenderly, "I love you Jupiter, and I promise that I will return to you."_

_She smiled, holding back her tears, "I love you too, and I'm going to hold you to that promise."_

_She kissed him again, "Ok, close your eyes." He did as he was told, and once again he felt the warm soothing breeze encompass his body. When he opened his eyes he was alone, in his bed chambers._

_Heading to the balcony he saw a green flash stretch from Jupiter to the moon, "I love you Jupiter." He whispered, and making a wish, for everything to turn out alright.  
__  
_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do_

* * *

Jupiter looked out at the battlefield, everything that she had loved and had sworn to protect was being destroyed. Letting off another one of her attacks, she watched as her lightening did it's worse. Yet her best was not enough, there were too many of them, they were fighting a loosing battle. Suddenly she heard Usagi scream as a searing pain ripped through Jupiter's heart, causing her to fall to the ground, regaining her bearings, she realized that she wasn't injured. Wonder what could have caused that pain she looked around, it was then when she realized that Endy had been wounded, in an attempt to save Usa from Seiya who had been turned to the dark side. As she ran to protect her princess, she couldn't help but cry out to the gods praying that Endy's wound was not fatal. _

_Jupiter watched in horror as she realized that she wouldn't make it to Usagi in time, Seiya wielded his sword expertly and plunged it through the moon princess' heart. All the senshi screamed out in pain as they watched their princess die, at the hands of the man she once loved. Feeling her power yearning to be unleashed, she let go her most powerful attack, which combined with the rest of the girls, instantly killing Seiya. A small wave of pride washed over her as she avenged her princess, but the moment was short lived as she saw Endymion's body, lying eerily still._

Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

_Her earlier prayers were unanswered as she reached the Terran princes' side. He was lying in his own pool of blood, his life quickly leaving him. Jupiter looked around and noticed that what was left of her fellow senshi were now at her side. "Endy don't leave me." Jupiter sobbed as she cradled Endymion in her arms._

_The blonde senshi gathered the girls together, to protect their grieving friend, letting Jupiter comfort Endymion in his final moments. Venus after all was the goddess of love, and even a blind man could see the love the bonded the two of them._

_Endymion struggled to open his eyes as he stared into the tear filled orbs of the woman he loved. He tenderly caressed her cheek as she tried to smile down at him, "I love you Jupiter, I always have and always will."_

_She held his hand to her face, savoring the last time she'd feel his touch, "I love you too Endymion, for all eternity, in past lives and all the lives to come."_

_Endymion cringed as another wave of pain came over him, things were beginning to get dimmer, his only glimmer of hope, was the beautiful brunette holding him. "I promise you Jupiter, in the next life, I will find you again, and no one will stop me from making you my wife." He wiped away her tears and pulled her down for one last kiss._

_They were so consumed in their final kiss, that they didn't even feel the lethal blow that took their lives. It was when Endy realized that he was no longer in pain, yet he could still feel Mako's lips on his he opened his eyes. Looking around he noticed that he was standing, and wearing a tuxedo, while Jupiter was in her princess dress. There was no war, no sights of death and destruction, then he realized that the two of them had died._

_Jupiter smiled softly at him, as they both turned to head towards the palace, which had been restored, from the sound of it, there was a ball going on. Entering the ballroom they both gasped, seeing the happy faces of all their fallen comrades. _

_Kissing Jupiter's hand he bowed, motioning to the dance floor, smiling at her as she smiled back at him. Taking his hand she let him lead her to the center of the floor, a beautiful song started up from the orchestra as everyone else cleared off of the dance floor, making way for the Prince of Earth and his Jovian Princess._

_As the two twirled around the dance floor, enthralling all those who were watching, the real world began to quickly crumble. The Silver Millenium was coming to an end, Queen Serenity resigned herself to her fate, knowing what she needed to do to ensure peace once again._

Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me

_Slowly all the people at the ball began to dissapear, their souls being encased in bubbles, for their journey to earth, before long Jupiter and Endymion were the only souls left. Queen Serenity appeared before them, "Jupiter, Endymion," she addressed the two, who stopped dancing to bow before her majesty._

_The queen smiled sadly, "I'm sure you two know what's going on, the Silver Millenium has been destroyed." She shed a tear. "I want to apologize to the two of you, I never would have engaged Usagi to you if I had known that you two were together. Jupiter, I'm so sorry for keeping you from true love." She smiled at the girl she considered one of her daughters, "How could I have not seen the intensity of passion between you two?" She asked herself, shaking her head softly._

_She looked back at the couple, "Please, dance, I want to remember happier times." The couple smiled and nodded as they once again began to waltz around the empty ballroom._

"_I love you Endymion." She whispered, leaning closer into his embrace._

"_And I you, my Jupiter." And he claimed her lips in a kiss. _

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you

_And so the Prince and Princess danced, their spirits finally together, the way it was meant to be, they both knew that their time here on the moon was through, but as Queen Serenity raised the Imperium Silver Crystal, they realized that they would have a chance at life again. This was not the end of the romance between Endymion and Jupiter. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that their love was strong, and that love would bring the two of them together again._

Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again

* * *

**Present**

Mamo woke up, that had been his most intense dream yet, it must have had something to do with the passionate feelings that he felt the previous night, dancing with Mako. He picked up a photo beside his bed of him and Mako, his heart yearning for his Princess. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he remembered every detail of his and Mako's final moments together. Throwing his sheets aside, he got up, he needed to see her, he knew they were meant to be, he just prayed that she knew it too.

He needed to resurrect their love, a love that strong doesn't simply vanish with time, it only grows stronger. He remembered a quote that he had read in a book long ago, 'Absence does for love what the wind does for a flame, extinguishes the weak and fuels the strong.' He hoped that Mako would remember the strength of their love, and that he still had a chance. He needed to tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same, he need her to know that he still loved her and that he would love her till the end of time.

He hopped in his car and headed towards Mako's old apartment, knowing that she was staying there while she worked on her wedding dress so that Aoshi wouldn't see it before the big day.

Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay

Mamo walked into Mako's old apartment, "Ko? Are you here?" he called out.

"Ru?" She emerged from the bedroom, looking disheveled and alone, "What are you doing here?"

"I had another vision of the past, and I wanted to talk to you about it." He explained as he stepped closer to her, "Where's Aoshi?"

"Gone." She whispered.

"What do you mean gone? Your wedding is in less than a week, when will he be back?"

She stared at the ground, "Never." She barely managed to whisper.

"What?" he looked at her hands, and noticed that her engagement ring was gone.

* * *

Oh my goodness! 15 Reviews! I'm not worthy! Thanks you guys for all the support!  
The song doesn't belong to me and is sung by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena, and it's from the Mask of Zorro Soundtrack. I don't own the characters, nor do I own the quote that I used about the flame and love, I can't remember where I got it from, but it's not mine! 

**Thank yous:  
Raven Kino:** I know, it was hard making someone be that mean to Mako, but we needed the tension. Hope all is well in your world... you need to update gurlie!  
**Miyumi-Chan:** Well looks like you'll be getting your wish, I'm going to finish the Mako and Mamo ending first. :)  
**Moongoddess86:**Hope all is going well with you, sorry I took so long to update! Take care!  
**Gota De Mar:** Eh, so I've turned you to the 'dark side' of liking Mamo now... he he he, I like him a lot too... Aoshi's a bit too weak for Mako... Thanks for the continued support, I love you!  
**FireBirdFlame:** I couldn't kill Mamo off! I have a feeling that if I did, you guys would hunt me down and smack me upside the head! Thanks for the support! Sorry this chapter took so long.  
**JupiterHime:** Senior year! Man, I remember those days... senioritis... crazy times, enjoy the year, cause before you know it, it's over, and you're forced to deal with the real world. Take care :)  
**Ko-Chan:** Thanks so much, your support means so much to me tear I love you!  
**Yassig:** Hey there woman, hope the wedding plans are going well, many congrats to you and your future husband, may you lives be far less complicated than Mako's. :)  
**Elara:** You're reviews are so beyond flattering, I am speechless with the amount of support you've given me. It's reviewers like you that make writing enjoyable. Thanks so much hun!  
**Clemen:** Yup, two endings, although the Mamo ending will be out first, since that was the original intention, I had no idea that people were gonna love Aoshi so much :p Hope all is well in your world, and God Bless you too!  
**Lady-D:** Hey there! Thanks for the review and the support. Doppleganger is a cool word isn't it, it's right up there with ticketyboo... but I forget what that one means...  
**Becks:** Haven't seen you in a while, thanks for always being there for me, I'll try to stop by during my Spring Break. Take care woman!  
**Cris:** I realize that I tend to lean towards the sad drama fics rather than the happy ones, I wonder why that is... I really am a romantic at heart... honest! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the continued support!  
**Sexie Lil Mako:** Thanks for the review hun, I hope that you update soon, Mako and Heero fics are my favorite! Take care!  
**Dimonyo-Anghel:** I haven't quite decided if I'm going to have Mako tell him or not, who know's where my muse will lead, thanks for the review!  
**Angela Oaks:** Thanks for the review, sorry you had to wait so long for the udpate!  
**B**: thanks for everything woman!

**Reading Recommendation: **All I Ask of You by _Stargazer102006_

One love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	17. Happily Ever After

**M&M's**  
Chapter Seventeen: Happily Ever After  
_Flashbacks_

This chapter is dedicated to the newly wedded Yassig, whose own tale of romantic bliss inspired me to finish this chapter.

* * *

"Oh Mako." He rushed forward and gathered her into his arms, "What happened?" 

Mako could only sob as she thought back on what happened the night before.

"_You're still in love with him aren't you?" he avoided her eyes, the pain evident in his voice. "I could tell by the way you two danced tonight, there was something in your eyes when you looked at him, something that I've never seen before."_

_Mako knew she couldn't deny it anymore, "I never wanted to bring you pain. I'd give you the world if I could." Mako's eyes were beginning to tear as she stared at Aoshi.  
_

"_Your heart was the only thing I wanted." He whispered as he wiped a tear from his own eyes._

_At that moment Mako wished that she could have lied to him and said that he already had it. But she couldn't bring herself to deceive him any more than they had both already deceived themselves. "There's nothing in this world that I wanted to give you more. I'm sorry that I couldn't." he granted her a wistful smile before kissing her one last time and Mako knew that he was going to walk out the door for good in less than a minute.  
_

_He picked up two suitcases that she hadn't noticed earlier when she had entered the room. He paused at the door to turn back one last time. "Take care of yourself Mako." And with that final wish he walked out of Mako's life and on with his._

Mako was in tears by the time she finished reliving the events of the night before. "He's gone, he's gone because I couldn't be what he wanted me to be, I couldn't give him what he needed."

Mamo pulled her into his arms, feeling his heart break as the woman he loved cried over another man. "The man's an idiot to let you go."

She laughed bitterly, "That's what everyone keeps telling me, but it's not true, you told me that about Freddy, and he told me that about you. Now I know there's obviously something wrong with me if you men keep leaving me."

Mamo opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the shrill sound of his cell phone. Mako pulled away, "You answer that, I'll go make us some tea." She wiped away her tears, and headed to the kitchen.

He flipped open his phone angrily, noting the caller id. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me after breaking Mako's heart." Mamo sneered at the man who could be his twin.

"I didn't break her heart, you did." Aoshi retaliated back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never broke her heart, you can't break something that you don't have."

"You're not making any sense!"

"I don't have her heart Mamoru, you do. She loves me, but she's not in love with me. I was a fool to think I could win her heart. She even told me that he heart was not hers to give, but I kept thinking that I would eventually win it." He paused, "I love her too much to let her marry someone she's not in love with. Mamo, she's in love with you she always has been and always will be."

"What?" Mamo managed to get out as everything Aoshi had just told him sunk in.

"Don't hurt her Mamo, she deserves the best. Take care of her and tell her how you feel." And with that Aoshi hung up.

Mamo sat there, staring at his cell-phone when Mako returned, "Mamo, are you okay?"

He looked up at her, _She's in love with me… she's still in love with me!_ He could feel his heart beating faster. Her puffy red eyes had returned to their dazzling state. He smiled inwardly at the concern reflecting in her eyes, here he was to comfort her and she was worried about him.

"Yea, I'm fine," he smiled softly, as she handed him a hot cup of tea. "How are you?" he mentally slapped himself at the stupidity of his question.

She returned his soft smile, with a weak one of her own, "I'm ok now," she looked down at her cup as if it held the mysteries of the world, "I realize that it wasn't fair what I was doing to Aoshi, I didn't love him the way he loved me. I should have let him go a long time ago, but I kept hanging on cause I thought that in time I would learn to love him the way he loved me. I know it was selfish, but after I lost you, I thought I would never fall in love again." Her voice cracked. "I know that he had every right to leave, and that I shouldn't be so upset over it, but it still hurts, you know?" her eyes pierced his, staring intently for a moment before returning to her cup. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Mako spoke up, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mako turned to face him. She sounded so meek and alone, Mamo hated himself for being a part of her pain and insecurities.

"I had another vision of the past last night, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

She smiled at him, fondly this time, "Yea, I had it too." She stood up and headed to the balcony, "Isn't it amazing how different the real past was from the one we remembered?" she whispered once she felt Mamo's presence beside her.

"Yea," he whispered back, not taking his eyes off of her.

Mako continued to stare out at the moon, "Things were so much simpler back then, I was so happy with you." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I can see why I asked Setsuna to alter our memories."

"Really? Why?"

She turned to face him, "Because back then I wasn't strong enough to live with the fact that you weren't with me." She returned her gaze to the moon.

"And now?"

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, "Now… now I'm ok with it. I'm ok with us not being together," her words unknowingly stabbed him, "Even if you did promise to find me and marry me," she opened her eyes and nudged him playfully. "I understand that we're different people now, with different lives, we're not Jupiter and Endymion anymore." She sighed, "It was stupid of me to think that our love would survive." Her eyes sparkled as the gathered tears, which she blinked back. Not wanting to let Mamo see her cry anymore she turned her attention back to the moon.

"But it did survive." He whispered softly.

Mako turned around to face him once more, "What?"

"It did survive," he reiterated, this time louder, "At least it did on my part," he took her hand in his, "Endymion is still in love with you."

"And Jupiter will always be in love with you, but that was then, this is now. That was them, this is us." She slipped her hand away from his, "You're not Endymion anymore, and I'm not Jupiter, we're different people now." She caressed his cheek softly. "Jupiter and Endymion will always be in love, but that's not us, it's not who we are."

"It might not be who we are anymore, I might not be Endymion and you might not be Jupiter, but they were a part of us. And all I know is that I love you."

"Are you sure it's not the part of you that's Endymion that's in love with the part of me that's Jupiter?"

He stepped closer to her, and cupped her face tenderly, "All of me Mako, all of me is in love with all of you. The past me, the present me, and the future me. We're all in love with you." He wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes, "I made a promise to you as Endymion, and as Mamoru Chiba, I intend keep that promise." He knelt down before her, taking her hand in his, "Makoto Kino, my Jupiter, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, in this life and all the lives to come?" he pulled a three stoned diamond engagement ring from his pocket, one stone for their past, one for now, and one for the future.

She stared down at him, there was such hope in his beautiful blue eyes, hope that quickly turned to pain as her hand slipped away from his, "I'm sorry Mamo, I can't." she turned away from him, "You're just confused," she tried to rationalize, "You've had all these intense memories, and you're confused." She gripped the balcony railing tight.

"I'm not confused." He whispered as he turned her to face him, "I know exactly what I want," he moved in to kiss her, "You, it's always been you, and will always be you."

Mako knew he loved her, and that she loved him, there was no denying it. She knew she couldn't deny her heart anymore.

She leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly; "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. It glittered beautifully in the moonlight as she buried her hands in his silken ebony hair.

The world around them faded away as they became lost in the touch of one another.

When they pulled apart they were surrounded by their friends, "May I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba." The minister announced as the two walked down the aisle, hand in hand, heart to heart, for all eternity.

"They really are adorable together aren't they?" Seiya commented to his newly pregnant wife.

Usagi nodded, as she watched Mamo kiss Mako once more, "Yup, their love is the type that fairy tales are based on."

Mamo smiled down at his blushing bride, "I'm in love with you Mrs. Chiba, for always."

Mako smiled back, "And I'm in love with you Mr. Chiba, forever."

And so Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

OMG I finished another fic! Well almost anyway, the ending where she ends up with Aoshi is still to come... Thank you guys so much for staying with me on this one. Raven Kino, Becks, Lady-D, MarMar, Clemen, Cris, Moongoddess86... your support means sooo much to me, it helps me continue writing even when my muse is on vacation.  
B, damn I don't think there's anything to say to you that hasn't already been said. Thanks for the friendship!  
Yassig, Haha! I finished before you! But seeing as you took time off to get married, I'll cut you some slack :) Congrats once again!  
Elara, thanks for all the kind words, and all of the undeserved praise, it was your comments that kept me going when I was ready to give up and throw in the towel. Thanks for being so sweet!

Thanks to anyone else who has read the story, I love you all andI hope you enjoyed the ride :)

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_

_The flashback part was based off a scene from Firespirit1's Johnny Quest Fic entitled Perfecting a Memory._


	18. Cool aka The Aoshi Ending

**M&M's**  
Chapter Eighteen: Cool (AKA the Aoshi Ending)  
_Lyrics/Thoughts/Flashbacks_

* * *

Makoto rubbed her swollen tummy as she cautiously made her way downstairs. Being 7 months pregnant made it hard for the former senshi of Jupiter to get around. Arms wrapped around her waist as she reached the bottom step, "I told you to wait, and that I would get the door." Her husband of three years, playfully scolded her.

She turned to look at him, his ebony hair wet from just getting out of the shower, blue eyes dancing playfully, before she stuck out her tongue, "Honestly hun, I'm pregnant, not disabled, besides the stairs are good exercise." The doorbell rang again, "Coming!" Mako shouted out before reaching the door and pulling it open only to stare in the deep cerulean eyes of her old boyfriend. "Mamo," his name fell from her lips, as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. It had been close to three years since she had last seen him, in fact a week before her wedding was the last time she had seen him. He had simply left, leaving nothing but a note saying sorry and goodbye.

Mamo simply stared at the woman who had once been the love of his life, thinking back to when he had last seen her.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Ladies and gentle men, welcome to the opening of Kirie. My name is Aoshi Shinimori and I have the pleasure of introducing you to the owner and head chef, and future Mrs. Shinimori, Makoto Kino."_

_Mako shyly emerged, smiling brightly, giving a small wave. "Welcome all and thank you. I'm flattered at all the reviews that I have received from the press and the support and love I have from all of you." She looked out at the crowd that she considered her family and friends. "I need to get back to the kitchen, I hope you all enjoy your evening." She blew a kiss to the crowd and disappeared behind the swinging double doors that lead to the kitchen._

"_Alright, tonight on the menu is Mako's' most renowned dish, filet mignon in a red wine sauce, garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, for dessert, Mako's own creation, crème de la cherries jubilee pie. But first you're appetizers, sautéed stuffed Portobello mushrooms."_

_Aoshi smiled as the guest eyes perked up as the waiters brought out plates of delectable looking food, almost too beautiful to eat. He took his seat next to his parents, Mamoru and the Kimura's. Most people were shocked at the eerie similarities between the two raven haired men, his mom and Mrs. Kimura the only people besides Mako having no problem telling the two men apart._

_Mamoru took a small bite of the mushroom, the flavor exploding in his mouth. _Mako's really out done herself._ He shifted in his wheel chair, anxious to get out. In truth he had been able to walk for a week, but he wanted to surprise Mako with a dance._

_When everyone had been served dessert and coffee, Mako re-emerged wearing a gorgeous cream colored gown rather that her chef's uniform. Her hair had been left down in mahogany waves. Her bright green eyes although tired, held the unmistakable spark of happiness._

_The entire restaurant stood and applauded as she walked across the dance floor to her seat next to Aoshi. She bowed graciously, a pink blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you all so much. I do hope that you enjoyed your meals and that you'll stay for some dancing."_

_All of a sudden the lights turned out as a spot light shone down on the dance floor. Footsteps were heard, Mako held her breath as a pair of feet stepped into the light. The beam widened exposing a smiling Mamoru standing on his own. Mako's eyes welled up in tears as Con Te Partiro began to play and Mamo extended his hand to her._

_She kissed Aoshi tenderly before she rose gracefully and seemed to float into Mamo's arms. Aoshi watched the couple dance with a small smile on his face, she was so beautiful._

_Mamo smiled as Mako kissed Aoshi tenderly, before coming to dance with him. He laughed to himself, a mixture of pain and bitterness seeping in… _No matter how alike we look, she always looks better in his arms, like she belongs there._ He watched as her eyes flickered when she met Aoshi gaze; Mamo watched as a fire sparked in her eyes as Aoshi smiled at her, a spark he had never seen before. It was then that Mamo realized, that while Mako did and probably would always love him, she was **in** love with Aoshi._

_

* * *

_

**Present**

Back then he didn't think that it would have ever been possible for him to get over the pain of loosing Mako, he wasn't sure he'd ever love again. But now looking at how happy she was in Aoshi's arms, he knew that she had made the right choice. He knew that he had been selfish to stay away from her for so long, but now he was back, and wasn't going to walk out of her life again.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right_

He was shaken out of his daydream as Aoshi extended his hand to shake, "Mamo, it's nice seeing you again."

Mamo smiled and nodded, "I agree Aoshi," he moved to the side revealing a petite brunette, with deep cinnamon colored eyes, "Mako, Aoshi, this is my girlfriend Bianca, Bianca this is my best friend Mako and her husband Aoshi."

Mako smiled brightly, before slapping him playfully on the arm, "Mamo you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" she turned and hugged Bianca, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Come in come in." she and Aoshi led the couple into the den where tea and cookies had been set up.

"You have a lovely home Mako." Bianca gushed as they were led through the home that Aoshi had designed and built especially for Mako.

"Thank you." The emerald eyed brunette smiled, "It was my wedding anniversary gift from my husband made my gift of son seem rather small." She playfully joked as she tenderly rubbed her stomach smiled as Aoshi kissed her hand.

The two couples sat down, and Mako couldn't help but notice how close Mamo and Bianca sat, fingers entwined with one another.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Aoshi asked as Mako poured her guest some tea, before serving her husband then herself.

"Well after I left Japan, I went to New York, where I worked at one of the hospitals there, I ran into Bianca two years ago at a sushi restaurant, and the rest is history." He smiled fondly at his girlfriend, who blushed adorably pink.

"Well you two look absolutely and deliriously happy together." Mako commented sincerely before taking a sip of her tea.

"Mako, I want to apologize for just leaving the way I did."

Mako shook her head, "There's no need too, Mamo, I know you had your reasons for leaving. It's all in the past, I'm just glad that you're back, I've missed my best friend."

Mamo smiled appreciatively at the fact that she still referred to him as her best friend, "Me too Mako, me too."

_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_

"It's uncanny how alike the two of you look." Bianca spoke up as she glanced between her boyfriend and Aoshi.

Mako giggled, "I know, what can I say I'm a sucker for black hair and blue eyes." She looked at her husband then at Mamo, who were both smirking.

"Yea, the first time Mamo met my parents, even they had a hard time telling us apart." The three that shared the memory chuckled lightly.

Just then Bianca's pager went off, "Oh dear, it's the hospital," she looked at Mako, "Would it be alright to use your phone?"

She nodded, "Of course." She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Don't move love, I'll show her to the phone." Aoshi planted a kiss on her forehead before leading Bianca away to the study.

"So Mrs. Shinimori, when are you due?" Mamo asked eyeing her stomach.

"The world will be welcoming Shinozaki Darien Shinimori on June 26." She pat her stomach affectionately, inwardly smiling at the fact that Mamo had called her by her married name. The two fell into a companionable silence, "So Bianca seems sweet." Mako softly stated.

Mamo's eyes sparked at the mention of his girlfriend, "Yea she is, I think she might be the one." He ran a hand though his hair.

Mako gushed, "Oh Mamo, that's great!" her eyes welled up with tears of joy, Mamo handed her a tissue, "Thanks Mamo, it's just all these damn hormones," she dabbed the tears away, "I tell you these days, even long distance phone commercials make me cry."

The two laughed, both glad that things were back to the way they should be, Bianca and Aoshi walked in on the two, "What's wrong love?" Aoshi immediately rushed to his teary eyed wife's side.

"Nothing, just the damn hormones, I was telling Mamo about how long distance telephone commercials make me cry."

"Mamo, I'm needed at the hospital." Bianca turned to face Mako and Aoshi, "I'm sorry to cut this reunion short. I'd really like to get to know you better Mako,"

"I'd like that." Mako stood up with Aoshi's help, "We'll walk you to the door," the group headed to the front of the house, "You know what? We're having a BBQ here tomorrow, you two should come. All the girls will be here."

Mamo smiled at the thought of seeing his fellow senshi again, "We'll be here, what time?"

"Around four."

Mamo nodded, before leaning in to kiss Mako's cheek, "See you tomorrow." He shook hands with Aoshi.

"It was nice meeting you Mako," Bianca hugged the pregnant woman gently, "You too Aoshi." She gave him a hug as well. "See you tomorrow." The couple waved as they headed down the walkway to Mamo's red Ferrari.

Mako simply laughed to herself as she closed the door, _Somethings never change_. She mused to herself as Aoshi picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom, _And for that I'm glad._

_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

* * *

_

The next day came quickly, and soon Makoto was downstairs, in the kitchen with her best girlfriends, while the men were outside drinking beers and talking story. "So Mako, what's the surprise huh?" Usagi asked, as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Let me guess, you're having twins!" Mina exclaimed.

"Heavens no!" Mako laughed, "One is quite enough for now," she looked down at her belly, "Aren't you baby." She cooed softly.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Rei asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"I must admit, even I'm itching to hear what this surprise is." Ami added her two cents as well.

Mako grabbed a few more wine glasses down from the cupboard and poured the girls each a glass before pouring herself some sparkling cider. She smirked before raising her glass, "Trust me girls, it'll be worth the wait." She clanged glasses with the girls before turning around to head outside.

"Aunty Mako!" Three year old, Kenji Kou rushed to his favorite aunt as two year old Rianna Kumada attempted to follow on shaky legs.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Usa whined as the rest of the girls joined their husbands outside.

"Cause that would just ruin the whole point of it being a surprise now wouldn't it?" Mako smiled as she hugged Kenji before handed him a small bag of cookies, "Go share these with everyone ok hun?" she ruffled his hair as she sent the blue eyed boy back to where the rest of the senshi's children were. He sat down next to five year old twins Grace and Andrew Anderson, and handed them each a cookie, before proceeding to give one to Michelle Furuhata. Mako rubbed her belly as she watched all the children happily munch on their cookies, she felt Shino kick and she giggled to herself, _You'll be playing with them soon enough little one._

Just then the doorbell rang, Mako looked over at her husband and smiled, "I'll get it." He winked at her in response. She made it to the front door in record time, flying it open to welcome Mamo and Bianca. "You guys made it." She smiled brightly.

"Of course Mako." He leaned in kissing her cheek, and handing her a blue baby blanket. "Bianca picked it out."

Tears welled up in Mako's eyes again, as she turned to Bianca, "Thank you." She pulled the woman into a warm embrace. She wiped her tears away and took Bianca's hand in hers and Mamo's in the other, "Come on, and meet the family." She led them to the backyard before stopping, "Stay here, you're my big surprise that everyone's been bugging me about."

Mamo laughed and complied as he kissed the top of Bianca's head and stayed put.

Mako opened the door, "Hey guys, can I have your attention?" she waited until all eyes were on her, "Girls, the surprise is here." And with that she stepped aside, enjoying the girls faces of shock as Mamoru stepped out smiling brightly.

All was silent for about five seconds before four screeching voices shouted as one, "MAMO!" Mako hurried out of the way as four blurs rushed by her tackling Mamo to the ground in a ferocious hug.

After sorting out the tangled mess of limbs, Mamo got to his feet and took Bianca by the hand, leading her outside to meet his 'family'. "Guys this is Bianca, my girlfriend, Bianca this is my family."

Mako smiled as Aoshi's arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "I'm glad that he's back in my life." She whispered as she watched Mamo introduce Bianca to the girls and their husbands. She and Aoshi laughed as Mamo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon meeting all the kids.

"I'm glad he's back too." Aoshi said honestly, in the beginning he had been jealous of his 'twin' but after the opening of Mako's restaurant he knew that the bond between her and Mamo was nothing more than the best of friends.

_Remember Crown Arcade  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
_

Mamo was in shock as he met the group of kids that were all too adorable for words. He looked up at Mako and found her in the arms of her husband, looking happier than he could remember. He then looked beside him at Bianca, yes, he had made the right choice in letting Mako go, in finding Bianca, and in coming back.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up on lost time, none of the girls seem to question why he had left, they were simply overjoyed that he was back. They all welcomed Bianca into the mix as if she had grown up with them. Mako even gave Bianca the recipe to her famous and highly secretive artichoke dip, thus confirming the petite brunette's transition to the tightly knit group.

"If Mamo trusts you, then I trust you, we all trust you, welcome to the family." The girls came together in a group hug, as the men simply oogled the site of six beautiful women hugging one another.

Mamo watched as Bianca and Mako talked like old friends and smiled fondly, glad that after everything that had happened, everything that he and Mako had been through, they were still friends. It's not easy loosing your love once, only to be reborn and loose her again, to someone that could be your twin. But after all the obstacles and drama they had been through, they had managed to work it out. Perhaps they were soul mates after all, not romantic ones, but ones meant to be together for all of time. He smiled to himself, yes, he could definitely live with that.

_And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles,  
__And now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool_

"I'm so glad you're back in my life Ru." Mako hugged him fiercly as they said their goodbyes, "Please don't leave me again." She whispered softly.

"Are you kidding me Mako?" he pulled away and looked at Bianca then back at her, "My girlfriends here, and my bestfriend is here. I'm finally home where I belong, I'm not going anywhere."

Mako handed Mamo back to Bianca, "You make sure that if he leaves again, he at least comes to say goodbye ok?" Bianca nodded, as Mako pulled her in for a hug, "You two make a wonderful couple together, he's absolutely smitten with you." She whispered before letting go and retreating to Aoshi's arms.

The two men shook hands and said their goodbyes. The Aoshi's waved from the doorstep as Mamo and Bianca drove off, "He's so in love with her, I'm glad."

Aoshi dropped a kiss to his wife's lips, "Just like I'm so in love with you."

Mako blushed as she smiled, "Ditto, love, ditto."

Mamo watched through his rearview mirror as Aoshi tenderly kissed Mako before heading into the house, "She finally got the happy ending she deserved." He murmured before looking to the enchanting woman beside him, "But then again so did I."

**The End**

* * *

Alright to all you guys who wanted an Aoshi/Mako ending here you go... I don't own any of the SM or RK characters, nor do I own the song "Cool" by Gwen Stefani. Sorry I made you guys wait so long, but now M&M's is officially complete.

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


End file.
